


A Serpent's Kiss and Death

by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Harem of a Necromancer [3]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Grey!Dark Harry, Harem Creation, Language, M/M, M/M Pairing, MoD Harry, Multi, Nudity, Some AU mixed elements of both Harry Potter and the Anita Blake Series, Strong sexual content, Violence, vampire shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Harry learns what it really means to be a human servant as he comes face to face with his worst fear. Draco and Hermione are tired of being left out and get dragged into a one million year old scheme, and Edward is there with his ice blue eyes. Oh, and then there’s Teddy. Harry’s never had a Halloween quite like this before.Book Three: Circus of the DamnedWarnings: Slash: M/M Pairing, Strong Sexual Content, Harem Creation, Language, Violence, Drama, Nudity,  Vampire Shenanigans, Grey!Dark Harry, MoD Harry. Some AU mixed elements of both Harry Potter and the Anita Blake Series, Harry is NOT Anita with a Penis, Let’s spread that around and get used to it
Relationships: Edward (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Micah Callahan/Harry Potter, Rafael (Anita Blake) & Harry Potter
Series: Harem of a Necromancer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249
Comments: 380
Kudos: 958
Collections: Ashes' Library





	1. Chapter 1

“Teddy you need to hurry!” Harry called from his place in the kitchen. 

“COMING!” 

As a rumble of thunder rolled through the large Georgian style manor, Harry turned as a flash of brilliant white and blue lightning streaked across the kitchen window. St. Louis was surely making up for the summer drought. 

It looked almost night outside, and it was seven thirty in the morning. 

For days they’d seen nothing but full to bursting gray/black skies and sheets of rain. It made his floors a mess even with repelling charms, and one of the creators of that mess stomped like a horse down the staircase and rushed through the kitchen. 

Teddy Remus Lupin, the cutest thing Harry had seen from the moment he was born stood there with a big smile on his handsome heart-shaped face that matched his late mother, Nymphadora Tonks. Normally, he would have sparkling amber eyes and soft chocolate brown hair that lay in waves around his face, but lately he had been in a mood and was currently an emerald-eyed black haired boy, and yes he had the hair sticking up at all ends. 

Harry didn’t think he ever looked this cute. His face was lit up, his pink cupid lips always smiling, and Teddy was perhaps one of the few that could thoroughly manipulate him and have him not know until it’s been done. 

_He was getting good_ , Harry thought fondly. 

“It’s so wild outside! You should see my walls! All the trees are bending backwards, and Padfoot is covered in mud, and keeps nuzzling against Prongs making him so dirty!” 

“That’s Padfoot for you. I bet Prongs is pretty angry about it?” 

“ _M_ _muhm_! He keeps glaring and poking Padfoot in the butt with his antlers!” He climbed onto the shiny mahogany table instead of sitting in the chair, and Harry slid him his breakfast, and sat properly on the chair as the boy beamed and took up his fork. 

Harry was trying not to think of some of the things that he’d done on this same table where Teddy was sitting, and reminded himself that he’d sanitized it to hell and back. That was good enough, right?

Teddy’s penchant for banana pancakes had seen the house smelling like fresh bananas every morning as he made various shapes, from stars to wolves. 

“It’s so funny, Padfoot looks like he’s yelping and jumps into the air like on those cartoons me and Uncle Draco watch every Saturday. He even hugs a tree a time or two.” Harry laughed. “But then, he makes a big mistake when he knocks Spots from the tree. Moony is just laying in the rain and rolling around in the mud. But Spots, gets pissy!” 

“Hissy,” Harry calmly reminded and Teddy nodded while shoveling several small pancake bites into his open mouth as though he had no idea what he really said. “But, I guess pissy works to.” 

Teddy giggled. “Are you charming my hair to look normal again?” He asked with a pout. 

Harry didn’t like doing it, but the first week of class, his teacher had called and told him that it was distracting. “I wish I didn’t have to, but when you pretend to be a classmate’s little girlfriend....” Harry arched an eyebrow and Teddy smiled audaciously. 

“It was his fault! He was picking on Jamie who is the smallest in class! I thought I’d give him some medicine.” 

Six year olds having girlfriends was a new one on Harry, but Hermione had just laughed and said it was normal for kids to have little girlfriends and boyfriends. It all amounted to whom sat with whom at lunchtime. He supposed they started young. But then, Harry was running from Dudley and his bratty friends when he was a kid and had no time to enjoy school. 

“Well, if you won’t tell your teacher I’ll approve,” he said finishing his own pancakes, and Teddy beamed at him so wildly. “So long as you never do it to be truly mean.” 

“Nope! I wouldn’t do that.” 

As they finished their morning breakfast, Draco and Hermione stumbled through looking as if the lightning outside had made its way inside. Both of them were glaring and pushing through the door to get there first. 

Both of them were college students going to the same school, but with different courses, and always in a hurry. They still didn’t get along. Teddy had a good time watching them argue back and forth, and as long as it didn’t come to blows (he was looking at Hermione when he thought this) they could keep picking on each other as he thought it was good for their bond. 

Draco would kill him if he heard his thoughts and Hermione would just harrumph and walk away. 

“-I told you for the hundredth time.” 

“Are you counting now? You know-it-all!” Draco sneered regally. 

“Gah, you great bloody prat!” she let out a huff and turned around with a blinding smile on her pink cheeks. “Good morning Harry! Teddy!” she rushed around to hug Teddy from behind who giggled. 

“Aunt Miney!” 

Draco smirked. “Morning, Teddy.” Harry was already sliding them plates of food. 

“Uncle Draco what are you fighting with Aunt Miney about now?” he asked curiously. 

“I’m only giving friendly advice,” Draco defended with his hands on his hips. “It would do you some good, Granger, if you took it. Maybe you’ll get a date.” 

Hermione’s glare intensified, and instinctively she clasped a hand to her frizzy wild hair. It told Harry that he’d been trying to tame her hair down again. Harry thought it was actually nice of Draco, but Hermione didn’t see it that way. “If I need friendly advice on dating it sure as hell wouldn’t be you I’d go to!” She shook her head and poured the pot of coffee as Draco went for the orange juice. 

“Oh, and who would you go to then?” asked Draco with a smirk. 

“You could go to Harry,” said Teddy with childlike wisdom, “You know because he has a lot of boyfriends.” He said this with all the innocence of a six year old causing Harry to start choking, and Hermione and Draco to actually smile, and look at them at the same time. 

“I do not have a lot of boyfriends,” Harry groaned behind his coffee. “Teddy. Why would you say that?” He asked weakly. 

Teddy shrugged. “You do, don’t you?” 

Draco grinned. “Who are his boyfriends, Teddy?” 

“Shut it!” Harry growled softly, but Teddy wasn’t paying attention so excited to be asked such adult questions. 

“ _Oh_ , that’s easy! Let’s see there’s JC.” He still couldn’t say the vampire’s name very well, so he had shortened it to make it easier. Jean-Claude was very good about it. A perfect French gentleman that Teddy adored. “Edward, and then Rafael, oh, and sometimes there’s Johnny. Right?” He looked at Harry cutely. 

Harry felt as if he was turning blue. Draco and Hermione were now snickering at him. It was so nice to see them bonding over something, too bad it had to be him and his discomfort. “If you’re meaning John Burke, absolutely not. I can’t stand that prat!” 

It was thanks to the front page news of Harry and the whole zombie massacre debacle that Animator’s reputation had not only risen, but they were booking clients around the clock, and that meant they needed new employees.

Bert in all his genius had hired John Burke, and that man wouldn’t leave Harry alone. He was straight as a ruler, and yet Harry had somehow become his one male exception. 

“But he’s always calling you! The last time I went with you to work all Johnny did was talk about you. He also opens doors for you, and tries to catch you in the elevators.” 

Kids. So smart and observant. Hermione and Draco were really laughing at him now. 

If Harry could just crawl into a hole and die there then that would be great. “No, Teddy Bear, John Burke is nothing to me. For one, he is vaudun, and that’s a no-no even if I was attracted to the bloke. For another, you can consider Jean-Claude my boyfriend if you like. Edward is more complicated, please don’t use that term around him. I’m begging you. And Rafael? Erm. He’s a good friend.” 

“So good you’re always touching?” More laughter rang through the room. “He always has his hand on you. _Somewhere_.” 

_Oh Merlin!_ Harry hung his head. “Okay, if two of the three of you want to keep eating my food. You better shut it!” he glared and both Hermione and Draco went studiously silent, though their faces were red, and eyes were sparkling with thinly concealed taunts. He breathed. “Thank you.” He lifted his coffee again, and looked at Teddy who was now counting on his fingers. 

“Two of three, does that mean you’ll feed me no matter how much I make you red?” His cheeky smile would forever haunt Harry’s life and the squirmy squishiness of his heart. 

Draco and Hermione couldn’t hold it in, and Harry hung his head. “I think it’s time for school,” he said standing. He spelled Teddy’s clothes to remain repellant and dry as the boy sulked for the briefest second and then screwed up his eyes in concentration, and returned himself back to his original profile. 

“Okay!” He hopped with great happiness off the table to the floor. He hugged Draco and Hermione as Harry ushered him gingerly out of the kitchen. He took his umbrella in case the repellants failed, and walked him to the end of the drive where the bus should be waiting. 

Rafael and his lovely Wererats had come by two weeks ago and laid a lot of sparkling multi-colored gravel in a perfect two car-sized trail, laying enough gravel for Harry and another to park. He had paid them well for their service and even offered them a huge meal that could rival one of the Hogwarts’ tables. 

Not a single morsel had gone to waste, and he earned more friends and admirers that day. Even Claudia was liking him more and more. 

Another roll of vicious thunder shook everything as Teddy jumped from the top step to the bottom, splashing through a puddle, and knowing that it would repel from him. Harry kept a sedated pace as he followed the exuberant boy. 

He had a meeting in a couple of hours with some clients at Animators Inc. Between his nightlife, his chosen career, and taking care of Teddy it was a good thing that he didn’t need as much sleep as he used to these days. One of the fringe benefits of being marked by the Master of the City. 

Harry still wasn’t entirely clear what it meant for Jean-Claude. He’d been spending a few hours a night at Jean-Claude’s side, and making sure he was seen so that the vampire would have an easier time getting control of his community. He’d heard whispers about vampires and other species crossing into town. Some were even being blatantly rude and offensive by having not informed Jean-Claude of their intentions to pass through. 

It was as though they were testing or mocking him. As if they believed he was not strong enough. Harry didn’t doubt for a moment that Jean-Claude wasn’t strong enough, and he sure as hell was smart enough. Even Edward had given the vampire a slight nod of respect for his intelligence, and he never thought much of anyone. 

Admittedly, some of the delegations or court or what-have you had been relatively boring. He had a feeling that Jean-Claude was still shielding him from the real meat of it all. 

It was a good thing that Teddy was lights out after ten o’ clock, and Hermione or Draco was always in the house. It was a good system. Harry would feed them and take care of them as if he were their live-in mummy, but in return they would be around at night when Harry had to set off for the district or a raising. 

It was a wonderful system, and his hat went off to the single parents out there. How Andy did it for so long and in the state she was in, Harry had no idea. 

Then again, most people didn’t have Harry’s life or as Teddy put it, all his boyfriends. Blimey. 

Part of him was absolutely fearful that he was scarring his godson with his unusual life. It could not be normal for a little boy’s godfather and permanent guardian to be surrounded by a harem of men that he never asked for. 

But watching how happy and carefree Teddy was made him think that it was okay. He could ask any question under the sun no matter how embarrassing or crazy it sounded, and Harry would always try and give him the most truthful answer. He wouldn’t deny him like he had been denied. Teddy could smile and say or do just about anything. He was free to be a child, and embrace his more wild nature, and Merlin forbid should someone even look at his Teddy Bear wrong. He would have a lot of bodyguards and vicious men and women at his back. Harry and his magic were a puppy next to the likes of Jean-Claude, Edward, Rafael, and Merlin forbid John Burke. Not that Harry was encouraging the last one.

They had just made it to the end of the lane when the bright yellow bulky bus filled with children pulled up in front of the drive. It was perfect timing, and on days like this even with repelling charms Harry always tried to time it right. 

“Bye! Love you!” Teddy squealed hugging him tightly. 

“Love you too, Teddy Bear. You have fun.” He waited until the boy was on the bus, the doors closed, and the bus continued along out of sight before he turned and headed back to the house. 

Hermione and Draco were already gone, and bless Hermione for cleaning the kitchen of the remnants of breakfast. He knew Draco wouldn’t do it even with magic unless prompted. 

He set off to dress appropriately as he’d only been wearing loose fitting jeans and an oversized wrinkled t-shirt. 

Halloween was coming up, and Harry was proud to say that the last few years Halloween had been nothing to blink at except for the business at work. It seemed that everyone around this time of the year wanted a real spooky treat going so far as to pay out thousands to have a zombie raised for them. Harry didn’t like the idea of zombies being treated as an entertainment source, but it brought in the bucks, and Bert would slowly whittle him down. 

Mostly because Harry was often too tired from the night before to argue such a pointless concept. He was still wanting to have words with Bert about not running his clients through him. He wanted to choose who to work with, but Bert often went deaf during this time. He had no idea who he was meeting that morning, and here he could be catching up on some much needed sleep. 

_Yay him._

Once to his room, he stepped into the spacious closet. When Harry had told Draco to use space charms to get a bigger closet, he had not meant for the man to go through and charm every bedroom except Edward’s to be a giant walk-in closet off one of those house and garden shows. Draco was still too afraid to touch anything of Edward’s; even a room claimed by him.

But, between Draco and Jean-Claude constantly expanding his wardrobe, maybe it was needed. Harry was always a simple fellow, and as long as it was clean and presentable he was happy. 

Apparently, this standard had not endeared him to the Pureblood wizard or French seductive vampire. He was just thankful Edward had no care about his wardrobe otherwise he’d be doing a Dobby by smacking his head against something. 

His boss hated them wearing black as he thought it was gloomy and sent the wrong message, but Harry had managed to get away with black tailored slacks as that was just the most practical for any man, particularly one of his size to wear. He didn’t have the variety that the lucky ladies did, and no, he was not going there!

He settled on a long-sleeved thin form-fitting dark crimson shirt that felt like velvet under his fingers. Jean-Claude, Harry’s mind supplied. His wily French vampire loved anything he would consider sumptuous. 

It had a wider neck than Harry would have liked exposing his neck, and proudly sporting one of the two bite marks that were always prominent these days. He did notice they were fading. Jean-Claude had been absolutely busy, and hadn’t contacted him for almost a week. 

If the man was going to continue to be elusive, Harry was going to go down and have words with him. He thought that the vampire would stop treating him like glass when he saw Harry not only brutally slaughter a woman for sacrifice, but raise an entire cemetery of centuries old zombies, and send them to eat the two irritations that had caused real irritation in his life two months ago. 

Dominga Salvador and Harold Gaynor had met a nasty end when they plucked Harry up, and decided that he would be useful to them. He had tried to be nice about it and say no, and then they had to learn the hard way that getting what they wanted came at a steep price. 

Harry was not Edward. He was not a sociopathic stone-cold man who shot first and never asked questions. He was not Jean-Claude who was seductively ruthless, and ready with a crimson smile to tear at you from the inside. 

Harry would like to think he was a kind and compassionate bloke. He was always ready to help someone, and be a good person. Until you try to use him without his permission and piss him off, and that’s when the Necromancer came out. Those who tended to cross him didn’t often survive the end of the week. 

He zipped and buttoned the perfect tailored black slacks with the thinnest silver pinstripes, and reached for the black magically customized belt. It looked ordinary except for the silver clasps every few inches, and if you were normal you’d never know that he was well armed. He had a small black standard issue .38 caliber bullet handgun on one side, his spare Holly wand holstered on the left, a couple of knives, and even a bit of razor wire coiled and waiting if it was needed. He also had his beeper, but that was out in view. 

On his thigh he had strapped a black holster that sat a gleaming silver magnum. It had silver glazer rounds, and while silver pissed most creatures off more than hurting them, it did slow them down; and being a magnum it had the habit of ripping an entire hole in them. Even a vampire. 

He had nothing against vampires or any creature. He was an equal opportunity kind of man, but being Jean-Claude’s human servant, and the person that he was who liked to get too close to trouble, Harry was not too careful these days. 

Edward would have his head if he died stupidly. Investments do not die easily, and if he was to die, he damn well better not do it unless Edward was the one trying to kill him. Yeah, his relationship with Edward was a complicated fuck-mess. 

Nasty word, but fitting. 

He kept his leather cuff on his wrist that housed the Elder Wand, closest in proximity to his palm. With a flick it would slide into his hand and take out about anything before they could breathe. 

His hair remained an inky black wild mess, and the lack of glasses these days made his eyes a touch startling considering his skin was as pale as his lovers. He was all of five, five, five, and _yes_ that half inch was going to be forever important to him. He would never be big. He would always be slim, but at least he was solid. 

Cheers to the Dursleys! 

He grabbed a leather brown rucksack, and was soon out the door with an extra mug of coffee. Harry’s wonderfully normal morning and mood turned sour not an hour after he got to his office, and the clients arrived.

He was going to kill Bert. No, scratch that. He was going to maim Bert, and then string him from his entrails on the flagpole outside. He sipped at his coffee as the two men made their way through as though they owned the place. He hated these people, and they say vampires were dangerous. After Addison vs Clark and the vampire communities opened up, so did the activists. Most of them were harmless and only a bit annoying, but Humans Against Vampires took the shining crown as the worst group to have ever cropped up. 

Built around arrogant men who were mostly white. It was the equivalent of the Ku Klux Klan. They were a terrorist organization that hid themselves beneath colorful posters and pamphlets that said they only cared about the well-being and safety of other humans. 

Yeah right. Edward was a better person than these people. 

Jeremy Ruebens was a short, dark, and grumpy fellow. Harry had never seen him when he wasn’t either frowning or shouting at someone or something. His small features were clustered in the middle of his face reminding him of Hagrid’s half-brother Grawp. He wore a dark coat that most of the members wore with a shiny silver button that said, Humans Against Vampires with a cross and all. 

Karl Inger was the second man. He was well over six foot, and he easily towered over just about anyone in the building except maybe Bert and John. He had short red hair that had a wave to it, and a nice set of mutton chops that would impress many trying to grow one. 

Harry didn’t stand for them as was usual when his clients came through, instead he watched them, and how twitchy the smaller man tended to be. He was nervous. 

Humans Against Vampires didn’t care much about him. He was an Animator to them, and just as bad for perpetuating the situation in the country. He didn’t even bother to play nice and shake hands or offer one of his many refreshing beverages in the mini-fridge below his desk to the side. John had grumbled about the fridge as he kept kicking it. 

“Mr Potter,” said Karl Inger with an incline of his head. His voice was deep and low with a rumble at the edge.

Jeremy Ruebens was glaring at him as he once again adjusted his coat and tie. “Wardrobe malfunction?” Harry asked. 

Jeremy dropped his hands, and Karl gave him a warning look. “No. Just not used to being around anyone like you.” 

“No. If you had, surely you’d have picked up better manners,” said Harry waving his cup toward the seats. “Might as well have a seat and tell me why you’re here before we annoy each other, and someone gets thrown out.” He looked to the bigger man, and they sat. Jeremy had hesitated briefly. 

“As you know I was once a member of the Humans Against Vampires.” He wasn’t anymore? Now, this Harry had to hear. He was still wearing the button. “I have since started a new group, Humans First. We have the same goals as HAV, but our methods are more direct.” 

In other words, more violent. Harry was not about to sit here and listen to them go on and on. He wasn’t about to be preached to in his office, thank you very much. Harry folded his hands together, and sat them on top of a scheduling book. He went silent, and he waited. Jeremy was now blinking at him. Karl shifted nervously. 

“Nothing to say?” Jeremy asked after several heart-beats of awkward staring. 

“I’m waiting for the punchline so I can throw you out.” 

Jeremy scowled at him, and Harry continued to look mildly pleasant. The grumpy man turned to Karl. “I told you he wouldn’t help us.” 

“Perhaps we should tell him why we have come,” Karl suggested crossing a long leg over his knee. 

“HAV has failed to discredit vampires through the media or the political machine. Humans First will settle for destroying them all.” Harry let out a soft chuckle, unable to resist causing Jeremy to glare at him. “What is so funny about that?” 

“Not possible.” He reached for his coffee, and took another drink. “You all act as though vampires are a relatively new thing in the world. I’ll have you know that vampires were around before us. A first of creations before the balance and order was tipped, and then we were next, and everything came along afterwards. There are as many humans as there are vampires in this world. If you count one human, you count a vampire.” He was aware of the shifting in Jeremy’s and Karl’s bottoms along the seats. “If you want them to be illegal. You can try it, but there would be a war. A bloody war, and there would be a lot of humans dead that you wish to protect.” 

“See? I told you! He doesn’t get it!” sneered Jeremy to Karl. 

“Oh, I get where you’re going pretty easily, Ruebens. You are unsettled by this new bill that’s come across the desks of the government. It allows vampires the right to vote.” He settled back against his seat and crossed his arms. “And you’re the white man standing before me trying to get my help to stop the black man from voting. Or dare I say it, women?” 

“THIS ISN’T THE SAME!” Jeremy barked jumping to his feet as he turned bright red in the face. 

“Sit down, Jeremy!” Karl ordered. “All we want, Mr. Potter, is the daytime resting place of the Master of the City.” 

_They have to be kidding_ , Harry thought. 

“We know you are in with the vampires. You’ve been all over the newspapers lately, and you’re always seen with one of them,” said Karl in disgust. “Now, we can forget about this transgression of yours if you will tell us what we want to know.” 

“Is that a threat?” Harry asked sweetly. 

“Only if it has to be.” Jeremy stood right then, and he must have thought he was being scary as tall as he was. Harry continued to smile while craning up at him. “I think it would be in your best interest to tell us the truth. We can all leave here happy if you give us the information. We can pay your boss handsomely.” 

“My boss can go suck a toad.” And then he snapped his fingers causing Jeremy to let out a shout when he began to shrink magically causing Karl’s eyes to widen. He continued to shrink until he was standing on the suddenly large plastic and shiny cheap metal chair about a foot tall. He could barely be heard as he screamed out, jumping up and down. “See? Nothing is that big for long. Now, I’d suggest you get out of my office before I do the same to you. I have a few mice at home that might like a toy. So don’t tempt me.” 

“You freak! You’re not even human,” Karl Inger snarled. He tried to draw himself up bigger, but one look at his colleague had him drawing back. 

“If you are what is considered human, I’ll take being a freak, Mr. Inger. Now get out.” He snapped again making Jeremy not only return to normal size, but he was standing on the chair causing it to break under his weight. 

“You are an abomination before God!” Jeremy sneered as Karl gripped him by the shoulder. 

“Only Death matters, Mr. Ruebens. God has nothing to do with it,” he fired back making the man swell. He tried to move, but Karl was still holding onto him. 

“Even if I had this information, and even if I for some reason decided to shun an entire species for being what it was made to be and I wanted every vampire dead, I would not be going to you about it. There are far more stronger and more powerful men out there much more capable than you two dunderheads. Now leave my office before I get angry.”

Both stomped out with a slam of his door causing him to sigh and leaned back. “Bert. You are a dead son of a bitch.” He waved his hand and his chair repaired itself. 

He left a thinly veiled threatening message on Bert’s answering machine, warning him that if he sent Harry anymore HAV or crazy activists again that he was going to make sure that the money he collected came up missing for reparations and damages into Harry’s good nature and IQ. 

He felt satisfied after that, and decided to leave early as he had nothing left, and he could do with some hours of sleep before Teddy got home. He’d had four glorious hours last night, which was amazing. A few more would make him right as rain, and then his beeper went off causing him to sigh and lift it. No surprise, it was Dolph. He did it again not a second later causing Harry to grimace. He couldn’t ignore it.

He reached for the phone, and dialed. “Bad day, Dolph?” 

“Murder is always bad, Harry.” 

“What kind?” he asked already grabbing his rucksack and slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed an ice water for himself. 

“The kind that needs your expertise.” 

“So early. No rest for the wicked.” 

“You can say that again. You sound as though you’re exhausted.” 

“Nope. I’m fine.” 

“Liar, but get your butt out here anyway. It looks like we have a vampire victim on our hands.” 

“Shit.” Jean-Claude won’t like that. He’d gone out of his way to prevent victims from winding up in the faces of the cops and community. He was mainstream. He didn’t want to be illegal again. Someone was undermining Jean-Claude. Harry and he had talked long and hard about what to do. Harry wasn’t the biggest law abiding citizen, but he had made clear to Jean-Claude he didn’t want to have to clean up a hundred messes. 

Jean-Claude agreed completely, believing that such a thing would unravel everything he was working toward, and so the two came to a compromise that as long as Harry didn’t see or witness an innocent being terrorized then Jean-Claude could do as he saw fit. But if Harry saw it. He would act. 

Jean-Claude seemed to appreciate the compromise, but this ended up having him in a compromising position. 

“You could say that.” 

“Give me the address.” He grabbed a pen and ripped off a piece of paper from inside the scheduler. Someone was going to be cranky about that, but he didn’t care. 

It was far away in a town called Arnold, Harry would be driving for forty-five minutes. 

“Wonderful.” Not to mention it was wet out. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“We’ll be waiting.”

Harry placed the phone back into its place, and looked over at the large expansive windows of the office that looked down into the street below. 

It was the beginning of a new day, the rain sloshing, and the skies still gray. Not a speck of sun, but at least the trees were looking beautiful and flushed with red and orange. Harry generally liked the fall weather except for the excessive amounts of water. He would prefer the dry crispiness to the dredges of a river on land. 

He swept out only to nearly collide with John Burke. Shit! Had the man been standing there waiting for him? 

“Harry.” His eyes lit, and his posture straightened. 

“Hello, Burke.” 

“You look tired.” 

“HAV’s have that habit of making me want to throttle humanity.” 

John chuckled. “Sorry I wasn’t there. I could have given you a hand.” 

As though he needed it. He might be a short-shit, but he could handle things himself. “It’s fine. Only one of us needs to be annoyed in the day. I have to go, Dolph called.” 

He quickly made his exit before John could try and walk him out. He ran into the elevator that was still hanging open, and quickly punched the bottom floor. He pretended not to notice John still staring at him. 

He had enough complicated men in his life, and John Burke was not one that he wanted to add to his list. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I clearly made a mistake in this book. I will rectify it when I get the chance to comb through every single chapter. I guess my brain could not comprehend 1 million years old and so it auto replaced it with millennia and that is obviously wrong. So I do apologize and I will fix it. Later. Someday. Soon. - Bitter


	2. Chapter Two

#  Chapter Two

It had stopped raining somewhere around halfway to the scene, and now it was only dripping with slush and mud all over the place. 

Lying on the soaked ground was what was once a handsome man. He was pale and naked, but even dead his body was strong. Good. He’d worked out in his life, and maybe even took up jogging. He had longish medium blond hair that sprayed across the soaked lawn. The smooth skin of his neck was punctured twice with neat fang marks. The right arm was pierced at the bend of the elbow, where doctors draw blood. There was skin on the left wrist that was shredded, and Harry could see the bone gleaming in the weak light. 

He’d crouched and took to measuring each bite mark carefully, and recognized that at least three different vamps had gotten a hold of this man, but he was going to be safe and call it at least five. 

So a pack had done this? Oh, this was not good. He wondered if Jean-Claude’s sudden week of silence had anything to do with someone coming into town. So, it was a master and it’s underlings? Not as strong as Jean-Claude, likely this was an attack directed at him personally to show that they could not be controlled. 

Talk about a turf war, Harry thought. His perfect tailored slacks were no longer clean as the damp mud bled through the knee and ankle. His dragon-hide boots kept him dry as a bone thankfully. He grimaced as he reached for the corpse’s leg and spread it to see that semen had dried on him. He couldn’t tell what kind of sex had taken place. It could have been male on male or female on male, but on the inside of his thigh, close to the groin were more fang marks. No blood was on the skin around the wounds, not even the wrist wound. It was either they’d cleaned it up or the rain washed it away. Either that or wherever he was killed, this was not the place. 

Harry was doing his best to ignore the crowd as he stood up. The body had been found in a small neighborhood with well kept lawns, and blazing autumn maples. The yellow Do-Not-Cross tape was being pressed in as several cops tried to keep the looky-loos back. He could hear the snap of a camera somewhere in the distance and hoped to Merlin that it wasn’t him they were taking pictures of. 

He had been drained so completely that there wasn’t a mark on him. He was pearly white. 

“Boo.” Harry didn’t jump so much as smirk as he looked over to see Zerbrowski standing there with a smirk. “Dammit. You don’t jump much do you?” 

“In this crowd of people? Always expect someone to be nearby.” He then did a double take, realizing that Zerbrowski looked half dressed. His unruly dark hair was stuck up worse than Harry’s, and he knew the man’s hair laid flat when a comb was taken to it. His tie was at half-mast over a pale blue shirt that looked like a pajama top, and it clashed horribly with the brown suit jacket and pants. 

“Nice pajamas.” 

He shrugged. “I’ve got a pair with little choo-choos on them. Katie thinks they’re sexy.” 

Harry laughed. “Ask your wife where she got them, Teddy might like them.” 

“You want to see?” 

“Will she let you show me?” 

“Maybe. She does like you an awful lot.” Zerbrowski grinned. “So, what do you think of this?” he asked nodding toward the dead man. 

“He’s very dead,” Harry drawled. 

“Thanks for that. I wouldn’t have guessed.” 

“Dolph?” 

“In the house with the lady who found the body. She’s not taking it so easily. Probably the first corpse she’s seen outside of a funeral.” He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels like a little boy. 

“Ah, if only to be normal.” 

“You really want that?” Zebrowski asked as he pulled out a ratty notebook. 

“No. Not really. I tried it once before. It didn’t work out.” 

“Enlighten me?” 

“Can we wait for Dolph? I don’t want to repeat myself.” Just as he said that, Dolph came out of the small, green house. He had to duck so he didn’t smash his head, and even skirt to the side. 

He wasn’t a fat man by any stretch. He was muscle except for a tiny tummy that wouldn’t be noticed because looking at his arms was more impressive. He was the most professional man Harry had ever seen in any world. He crossed over to them looking strict and rigid, and the weak light was almost gone by the time he made it to them, his entire frame had swallowed it up. 

“Let’s have it, Harry,” he said roughly. 

Harry moved back down to the body, and began to explain what he found in quick succession. Zerbrowski was taking notes, and Dolph was listening carefully. He had two distinct theories. One an older vampire was teaching the newbie vampires how to survive or it was a rogue master vampire controlling a group.

“Explain.” Dolph didn’t understand the difference. 

“A master vampire has nearly absolute control over his or her flock. Some masters use a group kill to solidify the pack, but they wouldn’t dump the body here unless they were doing it for a reason.” 

“But the body is here,” said Zerbrowski. “Out in plain sight.” 

Harry looked up at him. “Exactly. Only a master that’s gone crazy or is trying to get attention would dump a body like this. Most masters, even before vampires were legally alive, wouldn’t flaunt a kill like this. It attracts attention. Even now, if we could trace the kill to the vampires that did it, we could get a warrant and kill them. If their community doesn’t get there first.” 

“What do you mean first?” 

“It’s bad for them. Bad for business. Most vampires are mainstream now, they make money. They can walk down streets and live their lives. Believe it or not, a lot of them would be furious,” said Harry staring down at the dead man. “It wouldn’t be tolerated. Most vampires never have to go out of their comfort zone to feed. You will always find a human or a lycanthrope somewhere to feed a vampire freely. This is something else entirely. It’s not part of the crowd.” He was sure of it. 

“I admit it has been silent the last couple months,” said Zerbrowski. “It’s been nice.” 

“Is he going to rise?” asked Dolph heavily. “If not, we can raise him and ask right?” 

Harry frowned and looked at the dead body. He couldn’t feel it’s soul. It might have fled and fast. He couldn’t even feel a trace of it. “I’d put him on ice in case he does. I can’t tell for sure. I know that a turning ritual takes place. A series of bites from a specific vampire over a period of nights until their death takes place. But, this one has been bit repeatedly by a bunch of others. I would usually say no, he would not come back as it was impossible, but after a few things we’ve seen, I’m not going to say no. We can try.” 

“If he was bit by a lot of others why couldn’t he turn?” asked Zerbrowski. 

“Each vampire’s bite is unique in it’s own way. It’s like fingerprints. You get too many in one place you can’t tell who did what, and neither can your flashy systems. It’s the same with vampires, too many bites from different lines muddles the ritual. Contaminates it.”

“But, you’ll try?” 

Harry linked his gloved fingers together. “I can try if he doesn’t change first.” 

“You said it’s unlikely.” 

“But I don’t know that. It might be a different scenario. After that mad zombie that had a shocking intelligence, I am not about to spew common facts that I don’t have 100% certainty of.” Everyone remembered that zombie, and no one wanted to. It’d been a horrible week of brutalization that ended with families and two cops dead by its end. “Also, another risk raising him even if he isn’t a vampire. He’s been brutally killed. There is a good chance that he won’t be able to comprehend what is going on, and if I tell him he’s been murdered, he will try and resist and go for revenge. So we have to do this carefully. On the one hand he would be uncooperative, but if we word it right he might be able to give us something. Even a description could help. There aren’t many masters in the city anymore. Only two I know of.” 

“Who?” asked Dolph, pen and notebook at the ready. 

“Malcolm from the Church of Eternal Life, and the Master of the City. There is always a possibility that we’ve got someone new in town. I can ask him.” He stood at this. “If anyone has come through he will talk to me.” He pulled off the latex gloves. 

“Someone should be with you for backup.” 

Harry snorted. “No.” 

“Harry.” Dolph frowned at him. 

“I can’t tell you much, but I know that recently the Master of the City changed hands, and it’s for the better. He is a logical man, but if I revealed him to the cops, we would all be killed.” He knew that wouldn’t happen, but he had to stop them otherwise he’d have no choice but to obliviate them, and he’d hated to do that to Dolph. “You should take Malcom. I’ll take the Master.” 

“When?” asked Dolph uneasy. “I don’t like the idea of you going down to the Riverfront alone.” 

Harry arched an eyebrow. So, he hasn’t seen the  _ Star Night’s Enquirer _ ? It was the gossip rag of the supernaturals. “I go down there all the time, Dolph. It’s almost a second home.” He saw the shock rippling on everyone’s face. “Most of my property is down there after all. If anyone has passed through that he knows, rest assured I’ll find it.” 

“And if he doesn’t?” 

He’ll kill them or make brutal examples of them, Harry didn’t say aloud. “Then we find someone who doesn’t belong. St. Louis is a tight knit community. Someone will notice when another doesn’t belong. A master coming through the city without permission from the Master of the City is one who doesn’t belong.” He tossed the gloves into the sack that was always hanging nearby in case they had to change gloves. 

“Where are you heading now?” asked Dolph with a terse expression. 

“Hopefully to get an hour or so of sleep before Teddy gets home from school, and then I’ll go have some fun tonight.” 

“Harry, you shouldn’t go down to that district! Especially alone.” Dolph frowned, and Harry had to hide the cringe inside. 

He hated to be rude and tell Dolph to mind his own business. He liked the man, but he also didn’t like it that everyone thought he was fragile. Even Jean-Claude kept him at bay at times. “If it was as unsafe as you claim, I would have moved my businesses up town, and I would never think to take Teddy there. In fact, I would take the Riverfront District over half of St. Louis.” He patted the man on the arm, and headed back to his car leaving the detectives as he slipped beneath the tape. He ignored the stares from the crowd. He managed to get in his car and drive off before the reporter with her camera and microphone could get anywhere near him. 

It wasn’t quite noon when he got back to his house, pulled onto the shiny new multi-colored gravel, and sagged back with a sigh. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until the world seemed to stop moving. He was extremely tired, and he realized he would have to call Bert and put all his appointments off. Man wasn’t going to like that after the scathing message Harry had left him about the HAVs. If all else failed, he would take a  _ Pepper Up _ , and hope for the best. 

He grabbed the cordless on his way through, and was already kicking out of his shoes. He smirked as he checked the drawing room where two mice were playing in their cage. They seemed content so Harry let them be after giving them some food. He dropped onto the sofa, and called his work. 

He wanted to laugh when he heard Mary’s groan on the other end. “I’ll put you through because I am not going to be the messenger who gets yelled at. You make the big bucks. Not me.” It didn’t take long. 

“Harry, you left already? Can you come back in today?” 

“Not happening Bert. I’m tied up all day and night long.” 

“You can’t be!” 

“I am. Murder calls, and it called me. I’m also absolutely exhausted, and Teddy will be home in a few hours. I need all the sleep I can get if I’m going to be a functional adult.” 

“You can sleep in, don’t worry about meeting new clients in the afternoon. Just come in for your appointments tonight.” 

He was being way too generous, likely from the tongue lashing Harry had given him on the answering machine. “I can’t make the appointments tonight, Bert.” 

“Harry! We’re overbooked here. You have five clients tonight, five!” 

Harry sighed and grabbed the cushion to lay down properly. He could hear the mouse wheel in the corner squeaking as one of them used it. He hoped it was the chubby one. He needed the exercise. “Divide them up between the others.” 

“Everyone is already maxed.” 

“Bert. It was you who told them yes. It was you who wanted to loan me to the police for the press and attention, and now I’m called into action. I can’t just drop it.” He wouldn’t anyway. If he were being honest. He liked working with the Police better than at Animators.

“It has been great publicity,” he said diplomatically. 

“Yeah, and normally I can juggle them all. But, right now? I can’t.” His heart was actually thumping a bit harder than usual, and it was from exhaustion. He’d been running on two to three hours a night for weeks now. He was at his limit. 

“Then drop the retainer. I had no idea it’d take up this much of your time.” 

“Next you’ll tell me to drop Teddy, and if you do that I’m going to drop you,” he said in a tight voice causing the man to quietly squeak on the other end of the line. 

“I would never tell you to give up Teddy. That would be wrong.” 

Mhmm. Harry didn’t believe it for one second. “Besides, it’s a murder investigation, Bert. I can’t drop it.” 

“Harry we’ve already signed the contracts and taken money. We need you here.” 

“Get John Burke. He’s a great animator, but we need more. At least one more because I can’t do it all.” 

“Can he raise five in one night?” 

“He should be able to if I can.”

“He’s not you.” 

“No, he definitely isn’t me. You only have a couple choices, Bert. You can either reschedule or delegate them to someone else.” 

“I am your boss. I could say come in tonight or your fired.” 

Harry burst out laughing, but it had no humor in it. It sounded cold. Almost like one of Edward’s laughs. “Or I could just drop all of Animators Inc out on it’s ruddy arse, Bert. It’s because of me you have free rent after all.” 

He could hear deep breaths, and he wondered how purple the man had turned. It would probably be akin to Vernon Dursley’s sort of purple where it was a great plum that swelled to a proportion before popping. 

“Now, Harry you don’t need to be rude!” 

“Hah, me rude? You’re the one that’s rude. I could have just ignored it. I could take advantage of the fact that I do own the building, but I don’t. I never have. Not even the others know I own it, and the last two weeks all I’ve done is raise and raise the dead for entertainment purposes. Something I don’t even like doing, but I allowed it to please you. Now you need to compromise with me this time. I need sleep. I can try and get there tomorrow night, I can’t promise. But I will try. Right now, I have to get a few hours of sleep before I turn into a zombie myself.” 

“Alright, alright! But, you better show up tomorrow.” 

Harry didn’t bother to say good-bye as he hung up, and then threw the phone at the wall before hauling himself off the couch and to his bed. If anyone called his phone before Teddy got off school, he was going to give them a tongue lashing they’d never forget. Maybe even a jolt through the lines. Yes, that sounded like a lot of fun. 

He sank into the abundance of soft feather pillows that lined his bed, and turned over. He grimaced when he felt something beneath him, and reached under his bum to pull out a stuffed gray wolf. He pet it, and set it aside before rolling over and falling asleep instantly. 

oOo

It was three hours too short when Harry’s eyes naturally opened to the thin light streaming across him from the drapes. His body was already wired to be up at the exact time of three, no matter what. He was still in his clothes from earlier, and only just remembered too late that he still had mud on his knees and the bottom of his trousers. Harry would need to change his soiled sheets. 

He tossed the blanket aside, and rolled himself out of bed. It took him all of three minutes to wash his mouth, hands, and face before he ran downstairs, grabbed his boots, and shoved them onto his feet. 

No more rain. Good. But it was muddy and damp as the gravel crunched beneath his feet, and he had just arrived when he saw the bus coming around the bend. Harry’s house was so far out of the way that Teddy was always the last to be picked up and to get off. No other houses were on his road. Just an old cowboy cemetery that had seen better days across the street. Everything else was surrounded by lush trees and overgrowth. 

As the colors had been changing from the dry summer they’d had, the red stood out like a flame high in the sky. St. Louis had some tall arse trees that could rival the forbidden forest at Hogwarts. Harry’s favorites were the maples, and the way they could have all kinds of hues. A sound of air from the breaks as the blinding yellow bus blocked his pretty view and the doors mechanically opened by the balding bus-driver. 

“Bye, Mr. Smithers!” 

“Good-bye, Teddy.” Harry smiled at the man as Teddy jumped from the top of the curved metal steps of the bus to the bottom with a grin. 

“Harry!” He rushed him for a hug at the knees since no one was on the bus besides the driver to embarrass him. Harry hoisted him into his arms and kissed him on the nose. Small legs locked around him as he beamed. 

“Hey Teddy Bear, how you doing?” he asked turning to head back to the house. 

“I’m brilliant! I had such a fun day-” He started telling Harry everything from the moment he walked in to the second the bell rang for dismissal. 

He dropped the boy onto the table, and set to making him a snack. He always stuffed a pack of crackers or something in Teddy’s bag in case he got hungry, but it was never enough. Teddy was always hungry. Werewolf genetics at it’s finest. 

Teddy had brought some art-work home for him to display, and now he was talking about Halloween and trick-or-treating. He still remembered teasing Edward about taking Teddy out. He hadn’t been at all serious about it, and he doubted Edward was serious either. But it had been nice for the man to say if he was in a mood, he might. Edward hadn’t been around for at least three weeks. He hadn’t called either, and he wouldn’t unless he wanted something. 

A small bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup he had slow cooking since the weekend and a small glass of sprite later, the boy was happily devouring every bite. Harry decided to get his meal in while he could as whenever he dropped in on Jean-Claude, he always left with a few less pints of blood. Not that it bothered him, but it was so erotic that more and more energy just got sapped. He had a feeling that other vampire bites weren’t nearly as erotic. 

Case in point, the murder today. It had been brutal, and Harry had even cringed inside at the idea of some strange vampire taking a bite out of him. Not because it was a vampire, but because for a lot of magicals like him, blood was a precious commodity. You had to have a real trust in someone to let them have your blood. He trusted Jean-Claude even when they weren’t anything more than casual friends. He didn’t know why he trusted the manipulative snake. But, he’d never been steered wrong by his instincts, and so he went with it. 

He should call Guilty Pleasures, and see where the master was these days. If there were vampires in town he would have to dress accordingly. 

Ah man. He hoped Teddy would be asleep for it, but he highly doubted it. It was October, and it got dark earlier. In fact, he might be able to get a hold of Jean-Claude directly if he called around now. 

“You keep eating baby, I need to call Jean.” He summoned the cordless, and knew that no matter what, Teddy was going to listen in. His hearing was super sensitive, and if he used a Silencing Charm, Teddy would probably detect it, and think they were talking about him. Apparently, he learned, Andy used to rant to Fleur about Teddy. It had taken a lot for him not to send her a howler when he saw the look on Teddy’s face. 

“Can I talk to him?” he asked eagerly. 

Harry had a feeling that Jean-Claude and Edward were his favorite people. Even more so than Draco and Hermione. Both of them took him seriously, and while they treated him with a special care, they also didn’t treat him as though he were a silly child. Hermione had a habit of resorting to a coo type voice, and Draco often tried to hide himself. Edward and Jean-Claude did no such thing. 

“If I actually get him on the line. You might hear some adult conversation, so please, keep it hushed.” 

Teddy giggled. “Of course! I won’t tell anyone!” 

“Good.” He winked as he placed the phone to his ear, no doubt Teddy could hear the ringing as the boy pulled out his little workbook. 

Harry didn’t understand it. He didn’t get homework at six years old, why would they do this to him? He spent all day in a classroom, why bring it home? At least wait until he reached two digits. 

“Circus!” It was Willie McCoy. Harry was getting used to him. He still came off as skeezy from time to time, but deep down, Harry could feel a kind heart. 

“Hey Willie, aren’t you awake a little early?” Harry checked the time on the handsome old clock on the wall. “It’s four.” 

“You know how it is? When delegations arrive we have to be at top form. The Master wakes us hours before our version of morning.” 

Harry knew it! Someone was in town. “And Jean decided not to tell me about this? I’m supposed to be there!” he scowled, and Willie let out a noise. 

“Shit, it’s too easy with you. You’re not supposed to know,” he said in a quick and hushed voice. 

“I won’t tell on you, Willie. I have a nice amount of proof to figure it out on my own without lying.” 

He let out a breath as though he were human. “You really are the best, Harry. I’ll get him for you.” 

Harry accepted the blue marker that Teddy handed him. “You need to help me. My hand cramps,” he mumbled. It was a map of Missouri, and he was supposed to color the Mississippi River. Harry colored the water upside down as he waited. Teddy started coloring a rock. 

He heard what sounded like fabric across a surface, and then Jean-Claude’s seductive voice trailed through the phone to his ears, and right down in his spine. “Mon Amour, what can I do for you on this pleasant evening?” 

“Laying it on thick, are you Jean?” Harry asked with amusement. 

“I do not know what you mean. I always greet you this way. Do you need me to change?” 

“You know better than that. Why the radio silence?” he asked softly trying not to come off as combative. He hated it when couples started making accusations the first time they talk. Harry never wanted to do that with Jean-Claude. 

“It has been a busy time, mon Amour.” 

“Yes, but why not call on me? You need me.” 

“Oui, I do need you at my side. I very much need you, but you have a precious  _ garcon _ that needs you more.” 

“Please tell me you’re not using him as an excuse?” 

“I am not. I would never do him the dishonor. My nights are earlier these days, and does he not depart from school right about now?” 

“Yes, but Jean. If things are harder for you without me…” 

“I can manage.” 

“Apparently not, Jean. A master is in town, and is likely trying to show you up.” 

“Are you in a position to tell me details?” 

“It’s fine, Teddy knows what I do.” 

“Yep! I know!” 

“Such a sweet voice, both of you,” he purred. “I do miss having you at my side. It has been a treacherous week, I must admit.” 

Harry tried not to flush as the words coasted with a thin veil of need and lust at the tip of Jean-Claude’s tongue. He knew how to make mundane-talk sound so very sexy. He was glad Teddy was too young to understand or feel it too. “He wants to talk to you when we’re done here. Anyway, there was a victim this morning. One master and at least five other underlings. They did it elsewhere and then dropped him in middle-class suburbia.” 

“ _ Merde _ …” Teddy giggled as he knew what that meant. “I hear that precious thing. Tell him do not copy me.” 

Harry grinned. “He knows, although he said pissy this morning instead of hissy.” 

“No, I meant pissy,” said Teddy innocently causing both to laugh softly. “You say what you mean or not at all.” 

“Well taught,  _ Petit Loup _ .” Jean-Claude hummed. “It is as I feared. A rising against me.” 

“You need me, Jean.” 

“Oui. Can you step out tonight?” 

“I can. How do you want me?” 

“Every way, but for now I will take the most enchanting dragon with a flame hot enough to turn to ash.” 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at Teddy who was snickering at him. “Hm, that is some difficult Transfiguration. I don’t think even I can transfigure such a magical creature into existence, but I can try. I don’t think I have a wardrobe for that - maybe the vest I wore to that one party. Merlin, I’m not going to be there am I?” 

“Non. I wouldn’t let you within a foot of those places now. I have them strictly monitored. Allow me to drop you something by, mon Amour.”

“Where am I going?” 

“Eight o’ clock at the Circus. There will be quite a show. I do not feel comfortable about it, but it has brought a lot of audience. I feel unsettled. I do not like this, but gathering allies, no matter how distasteful, is what I desperately need right now.” 

“So, in other words you have an ally you don’t like that might try to push you around?” 

“Oui. I must be careful. It is tenuous. Now, let’s stop talking about such crass and vulgar things around the Petit Loup. Allow me to speak to him.” 

Teddy beamed, his hand shooting out so fast it almost smacked Harry. “Here you go!” 

“Hello JC!” 

“Good afternoon, Petit Loup, how are you doing today?” 

“Brilliant!” Harry laughed as Jean-Claude made light conversation. Honestly, the vampire was absolutely amazing at everything. It was like he was built to be perfect, and he had Teddy giggling and all smiles for a good ten minutes. He supposed that even a Master of the City needed to be reminded of true innocence from time to time. It would keep him secretly humble where his enemies wouldn’t see. 

Soon enough, Harry promised to be there, and Teddy had gone off to the bathroom. “See you tonight, Jean.” 

“I fear what you may observe on this night, mon Amour.” He heard the sounds of water, and Harry realized the vampire had been naked in a bath. He shivered at the thought, his blood rushing.

“I’ll be there in all my dragon like glory.” 

He chuckled richly. “Merci, Harry. Give that Petit Loup a kiss for me. It is nice to hear something so sweet for a change.” 

“Then depend on me, Jean-Claude, _ Master _ of the City, or your human servant is going to make good on his promise to turn your hair blue.” He hung up, aware of the laughing before he did. 


	3. Chapter Three

#  Chapter Three

Since Draco and Hermione had returned home, they would keep Teddy company for the night. He was currently playing in the drawing room, and Hermione called from downstairs that there was a box left for him on the porch. 

Oh great. Now, what was he being put in? 

He raced downstairs to see Hermione holding it. “No idea who brought it.” 

“Jean,” said Harry gathering it up. “I have some serious work to do tonight. Are you sure I’m not putting you out?” 

“Not at all! I have to study anyway, and maybe I too can get some playing in,” she said smiling sheepishly. “It would be a nice break.” Teddy and Hermione were currently challenging each other to making the highest tower they could with small brightly colored legos. 

All without magic except for the magic did keep it from being knocked over when they were away. 

“Where’s Draco?” 

“I set up the new computer for him. He’s working on it now. It’s called Harry 4.0 just so you know.” 

4.0 meant how many computers and laptops that Draco had gone through from July to now. All of them ended up smoking, and Harry was sure that the Best Buy in town loved them to bits. 

“Great, I’ve made beef roast. It’s in the cooker. It should be done about eight tonight. Also, I already gave him sprite, so no more. Make it milk.” 

“I already know, Harry! Now, you go on and get cute.” 

“Cute.” Harry snorted. “Draco can make me cute, Jean-Claude makes me…” He stopped speaking suddenly as his eyes grew wide trying to find the right word, his lips pursed together causing Hermione to burst into laughter. “I’m  _ not _ going to say it.” He turned and stomped away leaving Hermione doubled over. 

He dropped the box onto his bed, and dubiously looked at the perfectly large green bow wrapped around it. He took one short breath and then opened it. For a moment, he wanted to call Jean-Claude and tell him that he already had jeans like these. An acid wash black that were ripped to shreds in various places like the knees and thighs. It showed quite a bit of skin, but when he raised them up, his eyes narrowed when he saw that the backside where the arse and thigh met also had rips. 

“You pretty bastard,” Harry grumbled. He then saw a new thong, this one was a neon green, and it would be noticed if he bent over. Hell, he could be in the pitch dark and someone would notice it if he was bent over. 

He also had a new black leather vest as the one he’d worn to the party, same blood red edgings, and he wondered what was so different about it until he saw the silver buttons had an etching of JC in it. He had this made? He was trying to impress someone. Finally, he saw a velvet box that looked almost like a ring box, but bigger. He cracked it open, and arched an eyebrow when he saw lying inside a soft black fur buckled torc that went around his throat, the center was made up of small sparkling diamonds that said JC. 

A clear sign of ownership he saw instantly. He must have taken Harry’s words to heart when he insisted that Jean-Claude depend on him. It didn’t make him mad like one would think. Instead, he set it aside to wear after a shower. 

Edward on the other hand would be a bit pissed, but Edward wasn’t here now was he? So the man would have to toughen up. 

He was soon dressed, and standing in front of a full length mirror staring at himself. He didn’t look recognizable except for the hair and eyes. All that was left was eyeliner, and no. Just no. Harry wasn’t going there. His eyes were bright enough. 

He turned to stare at his arse. He could see too much of it. He had been wrong to think that the rips were at the edge because some of them, not as long, were ripped right up to the pockets. 

_ Dear Merlin, Teddy better have migrated elsewhere _ . Harry wanted, needed, to sneak out. He had topped off the look with his dragon-hide boots. Good traction, good height, and no one else in America could get them. Dragons were not native to America after all. 

His black holster was sitting in its place, and the belt and it’s silver buckle shined. His neck, shoulders, and chest were on display for all to see, and the torc had made its home against his throat. Beneath it was the silver dangling Hallows symbol. 

He was ready to go. He smelled good, looked good - he  _ supposed _ \- and he was done. Now, to sneak out. 

He moved with a well practiced silence, and he could hear giggles from the drawing room as he quietly took the steps one at a time. He cringed when he saw the drawing room door wide open on the first floor. 

But, he didn’t have to be seen because he was smelled on the steps. “Harry!” Teddy yelled out. “Are you leaving for tonight?” he asked beaming up at him. 

Harry floundered down at the precious creature. “Yes, I am. Is that okay, Teddy?” 

He bobbed his head. “Yep, you have to help JC. He told me you had to help him control the community.” 

“He told you that did he? He’s always honest at least.” 

“Yup! He says he’ll try to have you back by morning. You - look different.” He said looking Harry up and down making Harry’s cheeks burn. 

“Blame Jean.” 

“Hm. He has strange taste.” 

Hermione appeared in the doorway, and her eyes rounded. “H-Harry,” she choked raking her eyes over him, and turning tomato red. 

Harry grumbled. “Cover his eyes when I go downstairs, will you?” he murmured causing Teddy to giggle. 

“Is this a new fashion thing? All these holes and rips?” He fingered one at Harry’s knee. 

“Ask Jean-Claude when you see him. He trussed me up.” 

“You have a collar. It looks - strange,” Hermione said frowning slightly. “Is he trying to own you?” She hadn’t a clue about the human servant thing. 

“Oh, you know Jean. Between him and Edward playing _ ruler _ games.” He gave Hermione a look. Of course, they didn’t, they mostly just stared at each other. Jean-Claude would smile and sometimes flirt with Edward. Edward would either fall back on his good ol’ boy mask or the assassin depending on his mood. One could never tell with Edward. He was sure that even Edward didn’t know how he was feeling until the very last second. 

Harry ended up kissing Teddy when there was a snotty laugh from behind him, and he groaned. 

“Bloody hell, Potter. I’ve seen more of you than I wish to these last months.” 

“Shut it you.” Harry half snarled over his shoulder at Draco. Draco was grinning at him from two steps away. His eyes right on Harry’s arse. 

“Do you have no undies on, Harry?” Teddy pulled at Harry’s hip trying to turn him to look making him groan as Draco laughed, and Hermione tutted with disapproval. 

Harry could hardly use his strength against the boy, and ended up slightly turned. “Please don’t judge me, Teddy Bear.” 

“Huh, well, I guess JC likes your bum right?” More laughter from Draco, and even Hermione was stifling a snicker. 

“You have no idea…” Harry drawled. “One more kiss and I have to go.” He kissed Teddy who beamed and hugged him around the neck. “Love you buddy. I’ll be back by morning.” 

“Okay, love you. Bye-bye!” 

Harry always made it a point when he left to say _ I love you _ . It may sound obsessive, but Tonks and Remus never got their chance to say good-bye to him, and Harry never got his chance to say good-bye to a lot of people. He would always let Teddy know what he felt before he walked out of view. 

“Be safe!” Hermione called as he made it to the entrance hall. 

“Yeah, don’t get mounted while you’re out!  _ Ouch! _ ” 

“Not around Teddy, Draco!” 

“What does mounted mean?” 

Harry grabbed his rucksack at the door and stomped out the door as Draco’s laugh got wilder. He hadn’t realized how thumb-flipping cold it was until the fall air hit his skin making it prickle. He should have grabbed a coat, but it was too late, and he resisted yelping as he slid into the driver’s seat only to feel the crisp leather having grown cold enough, and his bare arse cheeks were assaulted. He had a feeling that he would be warm soon enough as he pumped some heat and quickly drove out of the lane. 

As the half moon sparkled in the sky that looked more purple than black thanks to the glow he made his way around the bend and through town toward the Riverfront District. 

To him, the Circus looked brighter as if the spot-lights of white had somehow expanded over the clown with fangs, the face of the Circus was on full display. Last month, Harry had suggested hiring power washers to clean the faces of all the buildings including the ones currently empty. It made a big difference. 

Jean-Claude had marked a spot just for him with a sign, and Harry had charmed it so no one could take his place. Other than his designated spot, the entire lot was full. Something big was going down tonight; and the plastered posters that had been on the front had been replaced by a fancy kind of tapestry of Circus type colors naming some of the events. 

Harry purposely looked away from the  _ Freak _ in Freak Show. He hadn’t argued about it. It was what they wanted to be called after all. Didn’t mean he had to like it any. 

Due to the tenuous relationship between Jean-Claude and the delegations coming in and out, Teddy had yet to see the circus. Jean-Claude, however, promised that once he was one hundred percent sure of safety that he would be able to. 

Harry loved the smell, he had to admit. He’d never gotten to go to a fair when he was a kid. His relatives wouldn’t even take Dudley to one as they believed it was below them, and clowns creeped Aunt Petunia out. 

There were parents walking around with children who had cotton candy and balloons tied to their wrists. Everyone was smiling as though nothing could be better. Ah, he really had to get Teddy here. Even if it was a private show. Jean-Claude had added one of those inflatable play areas for smaller children of a massive clown with its mouth open to one side where Nikolaos had a puppet show at one time. It looked much more popular if the gaggle of little ones climbing and laughing before diving into the soft colorful balls below was anything to go by. Hell, Harry would like to have a go if he didn’t think the thing would pop on him. 

So much noise. He wanted to get a corn dog or funnel cake, but he’d wait it out. He had to be the perfect human servant. A  _ dragon _ . A dragon didn’t look very much like a dragon when they were stuffing their faces unless they had the teeth to flaunt. 

Before Harry could start his scan for someone he recognized, a man stepped out of the crowd. He was the exact height as Harry with soft curly blond hair that fell past his shoulders. He was wearing a light blue shirt with sleeves rolled up, showing firm, muscular forearms. His jeans were as tight as Harry’s, but with a lot less rips and tears. He was not a vampire, likely a wolf. He couldn’t be a rat because Harry knew almost every Wererat by sight if not by name. 

He smiled, flashing small white teeth, and Harry beamed back at him. “You’re Harry Potter, right?” 

“Yup, and you?” 

“Stephen. Jean-Claude told me to wait for you,” his voice was soft, hesitant as though he were nervous. He had a soft appeal to him. Almost like that of an innocent child. He reminded him of Teddy. He might be a wolf. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Stephen!” As they shook hands, Harry could feel how warm he was. His blood pressure a little warmer than the average human. “Please don’t be hesitant around me!” 

Stephen couldn’t help but smile truly. “I was told you were nice. Can you follow me, please?” 

“Sure!” Harry replied as Stephen lead the way toward the large blue tent that Harry had seen from time to time, but never had a chance to actually go inside.

There was a man standing there in a striped coat yelling. “Almost showtime, folks! Present your tickets and come inside! See the world’s largest cobra! Watch the fearsome serpent be taken through amazing feats by the beautiful snake charmer Shahar! We guarantee it will be a show you never forget.” A cobra, huh? Interesting. 

And a line it turned out to be, one that neither of them were waiting for. Harry ignored the dirty stares as they walked confidently on the outside toward the woman taking tickets and tearing them in half before returning the stubs. 

It reminded him of Hogwarts’s Quidditch Pitch with its mass tier of bleachers running up to the very top of the tent. It was almost as big, and Harry was beginning to think that this had to be two warehouses converted to be able to have so much room. He was sure no one around here knew how to do space charms. 

In the center of the tent was a blue rail that formed a circle in the middle. A one-ring circus instead of the hoops that a Quidditch stadium would have. 

Almost all the seats were full to capacity as they started to climb up a fleet of concrete stairs, and Harry realized how permanent the stairs and bleachers were. Probably to protect from collapsing. It was a smart idea. 

If Harry didn’t already have too many men to deal with, he might have taken to staring at Stephen’s backside at the way his jeans fit his snug arse.  _ Okay, _ so Harry did look at him. What could he say? Once upon a time, Harry tried very hard not to stare or show obvious signs of attraction, but between Jean-Claude throwing the barn door open so wide that everything shook, and then Edward using his large boot to shove his arse out from behind the dark enclosure he had encased himself with, Harry had become quite a pervert. He liked to think a good hearted pervert, but there you go. 

“Are you staring at my ass?” 

“Yes,” said Harry shamelessly causing Stephen to flash him a taunting smile that was almost a snarl. 

“Just checking,” Stephen grinned. 

“Up you get!” Stephen laughed and swept up the rest of the steps to the top. He turned, standing still with his hands on his hips as Harry met him. 

The steps led to a platform that circled around the entire arena, no one had seats here, and there was a booth that was mostly glass with heavy curtains on the inside. Harry was thinking a VIP of sorts. Beneath the excited roar and chatter of a crowd waiting in anticipation, Harry felt something prickle at his neck, and a soft hiss somehow reached his ear from deep below. 

_ “I hate you, if I get free, I will tear you asssunder.”  _

Harry turned instinctively ignoring the curtain that was pushed aside for him. The ring looked so much smaller up here, and he saw gorgeous muscular men dressed in glittering loincloths pulling a cart in on their bare shoulders with two things in the cart. 

A humongous woven basket, and a dark-skinned exotic woman who was dressed in a gold gypsie like outfit with a plethora of matching bangles on her wrists that made her skin look even more luxurious. She was slender through and through with graceful curves that even Harry could appreciate. She was dancing, and not for seduction. He had been listening to John Burke a few times when they ended up at Mabels together. She was dancing for Damballah, the Vaudun God of Serpents. John Burke may irritate him if only on principal, but his knowledge was useful. Harry didn’t throw knowledge away because of the man. If he had, he wouldn’t be here right now. 

But, his eyes were not on the woman any longer. It was on the hissing basket. How could he have heard it all the way up here? 

_ “Patience my sssweet.”  _ Another voice trailed from somewhere that was not down below. A voice that was not the creature in the woven basket. 

_ Another Parselmouth? Unbelievable! _

Harry didn’t jump or flinch when Stephen touched his shoulder. He was smiling. Harry cocked his head and smiled back. “Sorry. Even a gay man like myself can appreciate.” 

Stephen chuckling. “I’m sure. Jean-Claude’s just inside.” 

“After you handsome,” Harry chirped. 

Stephen grinned, looking even more like a sweet boy as he swept through the curtain without another word, but Harry froze again when he heard. 

_ “Sso much blood and fressh meat!”  _

Harry turned again then, and saw what was probably the second largest snake he had ever seen in his life. It’s body was banded in dull greyish black and off-white stripes. Harry had to admit it’s scales were gorgeous as they gleamed beneath the lights, but he knew from the hissing irritable sounds that the snake hated it. It’s yellow eyes squeezed tight, and it’s elegant hood flared as big as Gwarp’s head. It’s tongue was black and long as a whip. Harry watched much more intrigued as the woman dropped to the ground in front of the snake, forehead to the ground. A mark of submission from her to the snake. 

_ “Ssoo you want to play? Your blood runsss with falsse magic, but it will take more than magic if I am releasssed from your ssspell! You cannot even sspeak to me properly!”  _

As the woman stood to dance, the cobra was watching her with what Harry could see was a hateful gaze as she used herself as a flute to control it. 

“Entranced?” Stephen purred in his ear. 

Harry smiled sweetly at him. “No pup, I’m not,” he said sweetly causing Stephen to draw back in surprise. “You’re a wolf right?” 

“How did you know? I thought I hid it,” said Stephen in surprise. 

“Most wouldn’t have noticed, but I have a little one at home.” 

“Do you?”

“Mm, he’s not full. But, his father was. So I know what I’m looking for.” 

Stephen only nodded, still staring at Harry as though he were something he’d never met before. It was the same look that Jason had given him. Poor dears, what did these men go through to get such shock?

Normally, Harry would be blinded by the darkness that swallowed him, but after the three marks, Harry could see the area he’d entered like a grainy black and gray film strip. Stephen had already disappeared, but Harry went over to the drapes and threw it back to the ornate door covered in flowering vines, the doorknob had white and tiny pink flowers in the center of it.

Jean-Claude’s eye for beauty right there, he thought slipping through it right behind Stephen who seemed surprised that he’d been so close behind. 

First thing Harry saw was that the wallpaper was an off-white with thin silver, gold, and copper designs running through it giving an oriental rug like effect. It was classic and old, Harry would guess. He wasn’t good with some design like words. He’d leave that to Draco and Jean-Claude. Beneath his feet was a carpet so black that Snape would approve of it; but Harry’s eyes were drawn away from it to the canopied bed that took up most of one side of the room with matching black curtains covering it. 

There was someone asleep in a nest of black covers and crimson sheets. All Harry could see was the richness of flowing brown hair along with a very well toned body with wider shoulders than Harry.

A black leather couch was against the far wall with blood red pillows thrown along it, and a matching loveseat was against the final wall. Stephen had moved to curl up on the love-seat.  _ A clear submissive _ , Harry noted. 

But, his eyes caught velvet midnight blue that sparked with a fire beneath a double set of long lashes, and even though Harry couldn’t see the marks he could  _ feel _ them flare as the vampire sitting on the couch arm took up every part of his attention. 

Jean-Claude rose like the serpent outside, but more snappy and whip like. He towered over Harry and he could feel an unconsolable amount of power flooding through him. It was like Jean-Claude was a magnet and Harry was naturally being pulled in the direction. 

He wore black jeans tucked into knee-high leather boots blacker than the carpet and drapes. His usual white froth of a shirt had a higher lace collar, and it was pinned at the neck by an thumb-sized emerald pendant. His black hair was just long enough to curl around his lace. His sleeves were loose and billowing, tight at the wrists with lace spilling over his long piano fingers. 

Jean-Claude smirked and glided toward him, cupping his instantly warming neck as though he were trying to catch water with his palms, and drew him in for a very long passionate kiss that had the world slipping away and time becoming meaningless. Jean-Claude’s hands didn’t stay still for long, Harry noticed one drop to the finger along the rip at his back; lightly caressing the bottom of his arse. 

Harry felt Jean-Claude’s power lace around him like a coil, and he felt a brush on the edge of his mind as the seductive tongue cut through his mouth, and he accepted it. Beneath the heat and the lust surrounding the room, he knew exactly what the man was trying to tell him, and he raised his hand like a blur and grabbed the dainty feminine wrist that came too close with a cast-iron grip that drew a sudden sound from the room. 

And when Harry was released, he turned to face a dark-skinned exotic vampire with long ebony hair that played at her waist. She had crimson trousers that clung tighter than his own jeans. Her top was red silk, loose, and blousy with thin straps holding it together. Her dark eyes wide in surprise as he closed off, showing none of his lust. 

“I would not do that if I were you, the last person touching me in an unsolicited manner ended up burned. I’ll leave you to guess who it was,” Harry spoke with a tone that was reminiscent of Voldemort’s hiss coasting over a bed of sharp nails. 

He released the woman who did not draw back like most would have. She was a master. As he quite easily met her eyes, familiar fingers teased at the ends of his wild hair. 

“Is that a threat?” asked the woman as she smiled wide without showing her fangs. 

“Truth,” Harry corrected. She didn’t seem at all concerned by him, and that was her mistake. 

Jean-Claude drew back. “If you wish to test him. Do your best, Yasmeen,” he said in a low dangerous tone that Harry had yet to hear. “But I will not be responsible for what happens.” 

She was on him so fast that he wouldn’t have had time to breath. She grabbed him by his wild hair, fisting it with her long red nails that dug into his skull, and she gripped his chin with her other hand. 

Harry let her think he was trapped for the moment. He was still smiling, not showing a hint of fear or acknowledgment that she was anything special. 

“Oh, he won’t do anything, will you? I can see why you like him. I prefer the delicate lady, but he is close enough. So small, like a handful for a man. Reminds me of Micah,” he could smell her red lipstick. It wasn’t something he wanted anywhere near his skin. He was going to kill her if she tried to kiss him. “I never thought you’d take in a  _ male _ human.” 

Harry tried to convey his thoughts somehow to Jean-Claude. “I warned you,” Harry breathed softly as the vampire shot backwards with a banshee like shriek. The smell of burning swept through the room getting anyone and everyone’s attention. She held out her hands to see that they were tipped black. 

“Fire witch!” she declared with wide-engorged eyes. 

Harry smiled at her never breaking eye contact. She was put off by him. He could see the slight tenseness in her shoulders. “You are wrong in so many ways, Madam Yasmeen. You have never seen anything like me before. I assure you. I am more than a human and more than a man. If you wish for a test, I suggest you bring it.” 

She grew completely still like a statue. “Jean-Claude, punish your human!” she ordered in a hiss. 

“Non. He is mein,” Jean-Claude hissed as the flare of entrenching power enveloped the room with a suffocating darkness that smelled like all of Jean-Claude. He’d never felt such a power from this vampire, but he didn’t show his surprise as perfect fingers clasped to Harry’s nearly bare shoulders. “I prefer to allow the enchanting black fire to do as it pleases. It makes for a much more delicious outcome.” Harry smiled slyly when Jean-Claude’s mouth nibbled at his ear. He wasn’t even breathing so still and powerful as he was in this second. He was captivating. His fingers brushed along the collar that signaled ownership as if reminding the woman who owned Harry. “And no amount of alliance is going to allow you to draw my human servant into a parlay with yours just for the entertainment.”

“Just as possessive as Asher, I see.” 

Harry had no idea who Asher was, but he could feel the teeniest fluctuation in the hands on his skin. 

“You owe me a taste, Jean-Claude,” Yasmeen replied. 

“Not from him.”

“He isn’t fully yours yet. He has one mark left,” she said with satisfaction. “I can challenge.” She folded her arms in a way that reminded him of Morticia Addams from that film that Draco had become obsessed with. He watched it at least twice a week. But, he thought Morticia looked better at it. 

Jean-Claude’s eyes went even more narrow. He took on a beautifully psychotic gaze that made his eyes darkened around the edges. A look that could haunt dreams with terror and beauty all at once. “If you challenge me, I will not be responsible for the death that may lay at your feet.” 

She laughed a melodious song. “Who said I was challenging you?” It was then she reached for the girl who was behind her. 

A white blonde haired woman who looked much like Narcissa with glass blue eyes appeared from the shadows of the room. Her own eyes narrowed, she looked so very young. No more than eighteen. She had the build of Hermione. “Marguerite,” she cooed bringing her nails to the girls hair and raking through it. “I will take him from Jean-Claude for the night, and have him every which way.” 

“...” Did she not realize what he would do to her? Did she forget about the black on her hands all of a sudden? 

“You don’t want to do that,” Jean-Claude warned as Marguerite honed a hateful glare at Harry. “It is not I that I worry about.” 

“If she touches me, she is dead,” Harry warned. “She won’t get a chance. I’ll snuff her out like a candle, and I will make her hurt until she begs for death. What I did to your hands is nothing to what I can do to you. I can take you without magic, but be warned. My magic will react when it feels I have been threatened. It will kill all within range,” he said narrowing his eyes into perfect cat-slits. 

Marguerite had the brains to actually step back, and Yasmeen tried to sink her claws into him again, this time metaphysically. He could feel that she was trying to roll or mesmerize him, and having no success. 

“It won’t work. He has never been enchanted,” Jean-Claude said, his voice coming back to a normal octave as though he were talking about the weather. 

Harry took a step out of Jean-Claude’s grasp. He flared enough of his own magic to cause both to back up a step. “I don’t need Jean-Claude to protect me. Just as Jean-Claude does not need me to protect him. However, if we are combined the power might leave St. Louis little more than an empty husk.” 

Harry allowed the magic in the room to build as though it was trapped in the box. He pushed, borrowing a lift of Jean-Claude’s power causing Marguerite’s eyes to roll and collapse into the stunned arms of Yasmeen; as well as a crying whine from the love-seat, as though someone were choking. 

“Shall I build it up higher?” Harry asked with a teasing smile. 

“Please don’t,” said the most pleasant tone Harry had heard in this room, not counting Jean-Claude. His eyes fell on the stark naked man who had crawled out of the bed, chartreuse eyes of a leopard staring at him, and he had the prettiest face that any man could dream of. He was even a rival for Jean-Claude how delicate and feminine it was. A lovely triangular face with a perfect nose and perfect lips. A soft glistening tan, but then he found shoulders and a body that told Harry that the face belayed the entire package that was usually hidden by clothing; and what a package it was. He was a man through and through. He was Harry’s exact height, but his shoulders and the rest of him couldn’t compare. 

He looked as if he was sculpted from Greek Gods and Goddesses themselves. Perhaps, touched by Aphrodite? A woman had sat up behind him. She was slender, her skin the color of coffee with cream. Her black hair was cut very close to her head. She was naked, and Harry could see all of her. 

Pity that  _ he _ was straight. Harry really wouldn’t mind learning to take a cock that large.

Harry never lost his tempo of the magic, and when Yasmeen tried to use the Godlike man as a distraction, Harry whipped his wand out. He didn’t think as something flared dangerous and deadly deep inside. “ _ Crucio! _ ” He roared as his eyes blazed and Yasmeen flew off her feet into the wall with screams to wrench through the air as her body began to coil and writhe. 

Marguerite who came out of her collapsed state started shrieking, and everyone was on their feet as the pulse in Harry’s ears and throat burned as he stared at her coiling frame. Her eyes were rolling, and he could see blood coming from her nose as though she were a drug addict. 

Yeah, Harry had been pissed, and then there were the marks. He was going to assume that the marks heightened him as much as it did Jean-Claude. 

Not even fifteen seconds, and he let up. Yasmeen was still rolling, her ebony hair twisted and tangled. Marguerite was hovered over her as if to try and protect her from some invisible force that she couldn’t fight.

Harry pulled every ounce of magic that had flowed out back into him, and the room became soft and breathable again. Stephen was holding his chest, and the naked man had clenched the rail of the bed watching everything with cautious eyes. The woman he had been with was out of bed and staring, fear swirling around her like a torrent. 

“Does that answer any and all questions you might have?” Harry asked coldly as he folded his arms. “Jean-Claude did not mark me through force, Madam Yasmeen. I  _ cannot  _ be rolled. I cannot be borrowed, and I damn well cannot be used unless I find the one using me to be agreeable to terms and conditions. I am not his puppet. If he wished for a puppet, he would have found one long before he ever found me. A real master would have respect, and show that respect because if they don’t - no matter how bound you are, there is always and I mean  _ always _ a way out of it. A hundred masters could not hope to roll me, and so I ask you Madam Yasmeen, what makes you think that you can?” 

He saw the woman that was naked try to creep around, and Harry whipped his head around freezing her in place. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he said slowly causing the woman’s dark eyes to widen. “I will kill you if you take another step.” 

“Rashida. You best stand down,” said the gorgeous God-man. “You see his resolve.” 

Yasmeen managed to shakily climb to her feet. She was sniffing like a human and touching her nose. “ _ What. Was. That? _ ” she asked as she rolled her shoulders. 

“Just a piece of me,” Harry said sweetly. 

“I think that is enough games for now,” said Jean-Claude calmly snaking his arms around Harry and drawing him into his chest. Jean-Claude’s cheek was touching his. “His fourth mark will come when it will come. No resistance, no force. He needs not to be tamed or obeyed.” 

Before another word could be said, something in the air outside began to stir. He couldn’t hear anything. He was guessing the glass and booth they were encased in was soundproof and bullet proof. 

But, it was a familiar feeling. A familiar dark pulse that was close to his magic, but not quite. A sinister feeling. A death was approaching. He hadn’t noticed that his Deathly Hallows symbol was starting to glow. 

“What do you-” 

“SHUT UP!” Harry ordered and everyone went quiet. 

“Mon Amour, what is it?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Something is building. I’ve felt this before… years ago!” Harry said with a cock of his head. It tingled over his skin, smooth like velvet, and then a twitch on his forehead causing him to touch a scar he hadn’t touched since he was seventeen years old. “Snake!” He called out taking off at a run. Harry was the first to fly through the dark room and through the curtain just as the mighty cobra rose up higher and higher as the woman danced; unbeknownst of the power of death that was wrapping around it. 

“Mon Amour?” Jean-Claude was at his back. 

_ “I am free! I will ssswallow you asss commanded!”  _

“Shit!” So many steps that even with magic he wouldn’t arrive in time. “Fly me down there now, Jean!” 

Jean-Claude didn’t hesitate, gripped Harry’s extended arm, and they moved like rolling fog and shadow across the tent over the crowd toward the shapes on the ground getting bigger and bigger. 

The crowd was unaware of what was happening until the ones at the very top saw them first, and a ripple effect began. Harry flung himself free before Jean-Claude could land, and he put himself between the woman and the snake. 

“No!” Jean-Claude cried out only for Harry to raise his head high in a show of dominance and glare daggers into angry deadly eyes as it’s massive fangs began to slice down. 

“ _ STOP _ !” Instead of a booming shout, Harry’s voice came out in a well timed hiss. The cobra froze with fangs barely an inch from his head. “ _ I command you to stop! _ ” 

“ _ Sspeaker! _ ” It hissed as it drew back like a crooked S.  _ “Your ssstrong power commandsss me! But there iss another who commandsss me too. Who ssshall I lisssten to?” _ It asked with real confusion in its voice. 

To the crowd, Jean, and everyone else it came out as a series of hisses. Harry didn’t know if it would work, but he had to try. “ _ As the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of all Parselmouths, I command that you bow to me and no other!”  _

_ “Ssalazar! All great ssserpents are born with the knowledge of Ssalazar Sslytherin in their coilss.”  _

_ “Smell my power if you do not believe me. I slayed the greatest serpent to ever live because it defied me for another.”  _ Harry held out his arm high enough for the snake to easily see the curved scar on his arm. 

The cobra’s eyes were on it. It lowered its head, drawing great breaths. Jean-Claude was staring as well as the others that had been in the room. As it continued to lower, it’s black whip like tongue flickered out, grazing across the mark as Harry to kept still and let it. 

_ “Mother Sserpent,” _ it recognized. 

_ “Yes. I may have been little more than a hatchling at the time, but I still command his power.” _

If Voldemort had willed everything to him, then by the laws of all magic, and with the whole blood and soul malarky, he should register as the Heir of Voldemort and Slytherin. 

_ Good Merlin if the Magical World knew! _

_ “Masster, I want to eat her! Sshe hass been moving and her blood is sswelling hot. Sshe sees me as ssome God.”  _

_ “What if I can offer you something better?”  _

_ “To come with you? To live with Salazar’s hatchling? To be away from ssuch flailingss? Yess! Yess!”  _

Oh dear. And like a whip, the massive snake began to coil in a spiral. He knocked the woman across the ring with her being in the way, and the cobra whipped around Harry’s entire body as though it were excited. It’s eyes no longer angry, but happy. 

How could Harry deny it? Where was he going to put it? How was he going to feed it? He had meant to have it released somewhere. Somewhere it could be free. Oh boy. 

The crowd, who had been terrified, went completely wild and gave a standing ovation of thundering claps. It was ridiculous, they were an inch away from death, and they were clapping. 

Edward would love the show. 

“Erm. Jean…” Harry swallowed and tilted his head.

Jean-Claude was still looking at him and the snake that continued to coil around Harry like a shield. Harry could see Yasmeen standing and watching him with a hungry expression as though she wanted to reach out and clasp his power for herself. 

The God-man, who had been naked, was now dressed and had his arms crossed with a curious expression like that of a cat. Stephen was hidden behind him, clutching the God-man’s sides, fearing what was going to happen next. Lucky Stephen. 

“Mon Amour?” he asked as though breathless. “What is it?” 

Harry bit down on his lips, and gave him the most innocent expression as he ran a palm across it’s glimmering scales. “Can I keep him?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to remind you that all crime scenes in the stories are taken from LKH and the only time its not as direct is when I don't want to be as gory... which is still gory so I'll use my own words if I can.


	4. Chapter 4

To everyone’s awing surprise, including those watching and the broken woman who’d been flung, the cobra had begun to shrink, all on it’s own, to the size and thickness of the average cobra. 

_ “It will be eassier to carry me thiss way, yess? You will get me ssomewhere warm, and keep me?”  _

_ “Just don’t hurt my vampire, the one in front of me.”  _

_ “He iss your nesst mate?”  _

Harry sighed as the cobra happily slithered up his bare arms in the same spiral pattern until it reached his shoulders and then slid along the back of his neck to rest it’s tongue flicking jaw onto his shoulder like a cat. It remained there, cool, damp, scaly and familiar all at once. 

“Vaudun is a false practice,” said Harry walking a few feet to stand in front of Jean-Claude. “He is not Damballah. He does not register what a God actually is. He recognizes one master and one real master only, and he is no longer alive. But, I am his heir. Somehow.  _ Yay me _ .” He said it so quippy like that Jean-Claude’s once stone face of hidden horror broke out into a wide fang-showing smile. “I told you once that I liken you to a snake, and I also told you I have an affinity with snakes. Now you know why.” 

Jean-Claude pushed into him. The snake hissed, but did not attack as the vampire grabbed Harry for all he was worth and kissed him hard and passionately; hands gripping his ass tight causing the rips to widen further.

“ _ Mien, mon Amour. Mien _ .” 

As the audience slowly died away, Harry was taken back stage where the performers were preparing so that no one could run over to him. He was aware of their entourage following. Harry could feel eyes on him and the snake. One set of eyes decidedly lower than the rest; a glance back revealed the God-man watching his ass as he walked.  _ I must be mistaken, surely.  _

Harry had one last thing to do. He turned in a perfect one-eighty so that he was right in front of the tall leggy Yasmeen who was now staring down at him, and the snake rested on his shoulder. “I do hope it’s not you, who was obviously invited by Jean-Claude, that is eating  _ my _ people in St. Louis and dropping their carcasses in public.” 

Yasmeen stared into his eyes. He saw her fear as heavily veiled as it was. He also saw her hunger for him, which was much thinner. Marguerite was at her side staring at Harry like a doll. She couldn’t seem to blink. 

“No,” she answered and he believed her. “Jean-Claude has been the picture perfect master with the picture perfect servant. I should have known. He never does anything halfway.” 

Harry smiled back at her. He almost liked her now. “Exactly. Names Harry Potter by the way. Just so you know. I don’t want you to call me boy. If you do, I won’t be happy.” He turned back aware of the others staring at him. 

He knew that creatures of age and power liked other people who had power even if they didn’t have age. Harry had the power. She now respected him. 

_ Goodie! _

“Excuse me,” said another voice, and Harry turned to see God-man suddenly standing there. His bright animal-like eyes had a curious expression. “Are you part Naga? I apologize if I am rude for asking. Name is Micah. Micah Callahan.” He held out his hand. A beautiful hand, like the rest of him. 

Harry shook it back. It was very warm. “Nice to meet you, Harry Potter, and no. I am not part Naga.” 

“ _ He ssmellls like cat! I want to eat him _ ,” the snake slithered it’s tongue out causing Micah to eye it. But he didn’t look frightened. 

_ “No, no eating him. I’ll feed you well, I promise.”  _

“May I ask what it said?” He wasn’t the only one curious as Stephen appeared on Micah’s other side truly curious. 

“She asked if she could eat you and said that you smell like a cat,” he said flatly causing Micah to chuckle. Such a normal chuckle. It was kind of nice in a room full of seductive voices. As he smiled it lit his features. A real smile. 

Lovely. 

“I hope you told it no. I’ve been told I’m stringy and it would deny me the pleasure of looking at your lovely green eyes.” 

“I said no. I promised it real food.” 

“How is it small?” asked Stephan. “It was huge earlier! Did you use magic?” 

“Some serpents, the older they get, can learn to manipulate their size over time. He is originally the size of snake you saw. It’s not magic so much as it’s a survival skill that starts to become more and more natural to them.” 

“You know a lot about serpents,” said Stephen. 

“Not really,” Harry quipped. “Flying blind here. I had no idea it would really stop for me.” 

Jean-Claude stopped walking, and turned very still. Everyone else stopped as the man turned. “Mon Amour?” 

Harry tilted his head. “Hm?” He blinked when he saw true anger on Jean-Claude’s face. They had gotten to a room that was much like the one upstairs only it was bigger and more comfortable with no bed. They weren’t down below. Harry suspected Jean-Claude wasn’t about to let some of these people into his living corridors. He sure wouldn’t. “What did I say?” 

“You did not know that the snake would not attack you?” 

Harry shook his head. “Nope.” Micah hid a cough of what sounded like amusement. Stephen let out a squeak like a mouse. 

“ _ Merde avant tout tu es un Amour frustrant! _ ” Jean-Claude hissed. 

Harry blinked only understanding two of the French words, and so like the good trooper he was responded in kind. “Not now honey. You have to ease me into voyeurism.” 

Micah lost it with a laugh that boomed through the room. Jean-Claude actually froze and stared at him for a moment. Even Yasmeen’s lips were twitching. 

“That  _ is _ what he said right?” he looked at Yasmeen in hopes that she’d back him. 

She held a hand to her mouth. Her eyes shined as she looked at Jean-Claude. “You will only hear this once from me, Jean-Claude. I am sorry I doubted you and your human servant. I really like him.” 

Jean-Claude did smile, a trace of amusement. “Your safety is not up for laughs, mon Amour. You should explain yourself.” 

Harry made a popping noise. Micah folded his lips and looked away as though trying not to smile. Stephen was just eyeing him. “Uh, well. It could have ended badly for the entire crowd and you. I don’t want to imagine the law suits, and I’m just one person. Besides, I weighed the odds for exactly half a second? It seemed to be in my favor…  _ maybe _ . I could have frozen it. But, you know. I figured I’d try. What’s a bit of blood? Besides, this isn’t even the largest and most vicious snake I have ever met. Second largest,  _ third _ most deadly.” 

“And pray tell, mon Amour what happened to this vicious snake of yours?” 

“Dead. It would have taken your entire Circus of the Damned to hold it. I shoved a great big silver toothpick up it’s mouth as it came down and bit me.” He pointed to the curved fang mark that was white. He tried not to shiver when Micah’s finger started tracing it curiously, but failed. Micah was rather touchy, and he was a bit close. He was even smiling at him. “It’s venom swished through my very human veins, burned like hell, and then I was healed by a bird, I wrapped everything up, and went home or is that went to my dormitory?” He wondered aloud. “I guess it was home for seven years, even if it was a dormitory. It had been in my school, sliding through the pipes. Damn Malfoy! That bloody prat!” He huffed and collapsed onto the nearest sofa. “All his fault you know.” 

“He is not lying,” said Yasmeen looking at Jean-Claude. “What do you have here?” she asked pointing at Harry who was still muttering to himself as Micah came down to sit beside him. Stephen had flopped on the floor at his feet with curious wide-eyes. 

“Perfection, Yasmeen,” Jean-Claude answered with a sultry smile. “What else? How could I possibly lose?” 

Harry had gone quiet soon after, and Micah and Stephen were still staring at him along with the rest of them. “Did I say something?” He was honest to Merlin exhausted. 

Jean-Claude chuckled richly. “It seems, mon Amour your adventurous tales have them curious. You have charmed them.” 

“Oh… okay. You don’t have to worry. I was relatively sure I wouldn’t die. That’s the moral of the story.” 

“Yet you still rush between a stranger and a great beast?” asked Yasmeen. 

“Yep. What time is it?” He then asked and that was when floaty white numbers appeared from nowhere to hover. “After one o’ clock.” 

Jean-Claude swept in front of him, his fingers curling beneath his chin and lifting it to see the clear fatigue on his face. “You are exhausted, mon Amour.” 

“I have to be up at seven.” 

He hated to relinquish Harry now that he had him. It’d been too long, and between the magic and the flow of strength that still coursed through him, he wanted Harry now. But, he could not. “You should return home. You have a  _ Petit Loup _ to tend to,” he said carefully. 

Harry didn’t want to. He wanted to fall asleep right there where he sat. But he knew that wouldn’t look good. A dragon does not fall asleep. He looked over at the cobra who was snoozing, and rubbed his finger between it’s eyes causing a pleasurable hiss. “I’ll let him name her.” He let Jean-Claude help him to stand. “He’ll love it.” 

“Oui.” 

“Are you truly letting him out of your sight?” asked Yasmeen. 

“Oui. He has a life that I cannot lead for mornings, Yasmeen.” 

“I’d be more chipper if I had more sleep. It’s been  _ raise, raise, raise _ all month long! I should hate October if it wasn’t so bloody pretty! I really wanted to talk about the pack of vampires. Do you know any other master in town right now aside from her and Malcom?” 

“Non. But I will find out. I assure you, mon Amour.” 

“I’ll be helping on my end. You need me tomorrow?” 

“Always. Allow me to walk you.” 

Harry was going to decline, but for the feeling of fatigue in his muscles and bones. He was very close to the passing out stage. He did that a lot. A great wash of magic would overtake him, and he was often out like a snuffed light. 

He didn’t hear whatever Jean-Claude said to the others as he lead Harry out through a back door of the Circus, and brilliant cold air hit him causing his snake to startle awake with an angry hiss. Harry placed a hand on it’s head and sent a pulse of heat across it’s scales to calm it. 

Jean-Claude was eyeing the creature. “I am… entranced, Harry. I wish I could have you right now.”’ 

Harry pushed into Jean-Claude’s side and snuggled against him as the arm around him tightened. Careful as it was to not usurp the serpent’s cozy spot. “You’re not the only one, especially after that wild display.” 

Jean-Claude smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I want to know the real story.” 

Harry waved his hand allowing a bubble to erect around them that was unseen by the others. “It mostly boils down to the fickle laws of magic. Voldemort was Salazar Slytherin’s last known heir. He hit me with his magic, he stole my blood. I had his soul, and then he gave me an inheritance. I think by right of conquest I really am Salazar Slytherin’s last line. Salazar Slytherin is  _ the _ Serpent Master. Able to speak and command. It does not come naturally to me, but with Voldemort’s magic, I can speak snake, and someone was charming it. Someone strong. Someone who wanted it to kill.” 

Jean-Claude hummed. “Perhaps it is one in the same?” 

“You think whoever is getting the police’s attention and insulting you with drained bodies was there tonight to control the snake?” 

Jean-Claude nodded. “How did you know before it happened?” 

“I recognized the feel of Parseltongue. It is a magic of sorts. A bit more watery than I remembered, but it’s what the language is called. My scar tingled. It’s the first time it tingled since I was seventeen and Voldemort took his last breath. Not a coincidence.” 

“Non, and I am ever so glad that you were here to quell it.” 

“So, Mr. All Powerful Master, do you think you can start relying on me to always have your back?” 

By now they had made it around the entirety of the Circus from the back, and were standing in front of his car. “I do, but mon Amour. You saw what happened in there.” 

“What was that with Micah?” 

Jean-Claude was quiet for all of a second, and then when he spoke. It was a breathy two word, one that made Harry’s skin sting. “Dubious consent.” He drew away on instinct from Harry. 

“Excuse me? What?” 

“Micah came to me for asylum, and the only way to keep the Pard here in St. Louis unaware of his current location and existence, was to make a blood oath of silence to allow him to cross into our territory without an uprising. He was to replace Richard Zeeman tonight. I managed to strike a deal that the wolves that I have on call would keep the Pard under control should things come to a head and he was to exercise his talented skills. He was willing, but he did not truly want to. However, sometimes survival is a greater motivation. I have a great amount of control over the wolves. More than they expected me to have; more than Nikolaos ever had of the Rats. I was able to use it; but as you have already said, any servant can undermine the master should they be inclined to truly do so.” 

Harry didn’t like the sound of this, but he supposed he could understand. “I don’t like it.” 

“I know you don’t, mon Amour, and it this particular kind of politics that worried me greatly.” 

“I wouldn’t care if it was consensual.” 

“Some things in our world simply isn’t consensual, and sex is one of those tools. Most vampires get no pleasure in anything anymore except more and more deviant sex as the centuries pass on, and the lycanthropes are far worse and younger than we are.” 

“Right, nature.” 

“It’s more than nature. Sometimes. It’s a revolting business that even we vampires find distasteful. One by one I wish to eventually tear it down, and rebuild anew.” 

Harry stepped into the vampire’s arms and smiled as his head was kissed. “Let me help.” 

“You have helped much tonight, mon Amour. Your power was delicious. I tasted it through my veins and in my mouth. It burned through me like the fire in your beautiful eyes.” 

Harry shook his head. “Well, you did ask for a dragon.” 

“Oui. A beautiful and enchanting dragon.” Jean-Claude kissed him once more with enough passion to warm him from the freezing bite of the midnight air, and Harry was tempted to say screw sleep, and screw him instead. But, he knew that he had to go. “Sleep well, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude breathed as he brushed a thumb across Harry’s hungry lips. “Save that look for me.” 

“Only if you promise that next time you’ll fly me further, Jean. I love flying.” 

Jean-Claude smiled in such a pretty and almost pure way. Something that was probably not usual, and Harry loved seeing it. He’d seen such power from the vampire that night it took his breath away. Such grace and viciousness. He also saw heart and intelligence. “Oui, I would love to fly you anywhere you want to go.” 

Jean-Claude, like the French gentleman that he was, held his door open and Harry slid down into the car. His snake was still resting on his shoulders. “I am not entirely sure what I am going to tell the - ah - company about your new friend. I suppose a healthy check will see them pretending it doesn’t exist.” 

“Cheers!” 

Jean-Claude only chuckled as he slammed the door, and watched as Harry backed out and drove away. He didn’t move until the headlights disappeared in the distance. 

“You are intrigued by mon Amour.” 

“Who isn’t?” Micah said, appearing beside him. “I couldn’t hear you. Another one of his tricks?” 

“I assure you, mon Chaton, it is not a  _ trick _ that is in Harry Potter’s hands. Are you convinced? You work with me, I will keep you protected.” 

Micah’s animalistic eyes narrowed in a calculating way. “If he can do what he did with Yasmeen, then we have a deal.”

It was almost one when Harry spotted the familiar pickup resting across his clean new gravel. He whipped in beside it, and hung his head. Edward was here. He should be happier, but he knew that he wouldn’t be getting to sleep. He would be doing some explaining. 

On the drive back home, Harry had jostled his new snake awake and gave him a small list of ground rules. Never hurt his ‘hatchling’ and always protect him. Do not bite those in his house without his explicit permission, and if he could follow those rules he would have the run of a large house, nearly endless grounds, and as many spiders and critters above the fourth floor as he could sink his fangs into. 

His new snake was as pleased as punch. Or as pleased as a vicious snake could get. 

He grabbed the rucksack that almost didn’t make it home, and hauled himself into the house. He thought about where Edward would be. Not in the kitchen as usual, likely the main drawing room which was the one covered in toys and Teddy’s things. It messed with Harry’s cleaning senses when all the toys were strung out, but he didn’t want to make Teddy feel like he couldn’t play and be a messy kid. 

So he sucked it up. 

He dropped his bag near the phone, and made his way to the drawing room doors to see it wide open. He wanted to smile with his hands pressed to each side of the open door frame when he saw a sight that would cause most to think the term daddy. 

If it wasn’t for extensive knowledge he had of this man. 

Edward no-surname was lounged across the emerald green stuffed sofa as though he were taking a siesta, but that was not what was adorable. It was the fact that Teddy, his little bear of snuggles and cuddles was draped across the man’s front, little legs relaxed and splayed out on each side of him.

Fuck, where was his camera when he needed it?

“Nice pet,” said Edward not looking at him as he stared down at the little creature on top of him with the blankest look on his face. Teddy looked like the happiest six year old, so fast asleep. 

Harry should have known as he jostled the cobra causing it to slither off and get a good look at his new surroundings. “You were there?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Mark?” 

Edward raised his eyes so that they met Harry’s and they glimmered with promised violence if he wasn’t honest. “Before that do you want to explain to me what you were thinking?” 

“Law suits,” he answered dryly. “-And honestly? Voldemort. For the briefest and single second, I thought he had returned. Someone had been there tonight with a snake speaking ability to cause enough of my kind of magic to stir. My scar tingled.” Instead of taking up a nearby armchair, he flopped onto the floor aware of his snake eyeing the mice fast asleep in the cage. 

“ _ Masster are thesse off limitss? Big one lookss yummy _ .” 

Harry tilted his head back and smirked.  _ “For now. If they get freed, they’re all yours.”  _

“Hm... “ 

Harry used his wand to conjure a flat-bed of rock in the center of the room, and then he heated it. Instantly the cobra slithered on top of it, and began to coil with a pleasurable hiss. 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat when Edward’s finger looped into the tightened torc on his neck and with a strength that belayed his average good ol’ boy look he was drawn up to be level with the man’s icy blue eyes. 

“Nice collar, Little Raven,” he sneered. 

Harry shifted, careful as he was not to jostle Teddy. “I figured you’d have noticed the green strip between my arse first.” 

“Such an obedient Little Raven. It is only luck that I have such an invested interest, but your little vampire toy is being hunted. A mark of substantial green has been put on his pretty head. Good thing you never truly told me who the  _ new _ Master of the City is.” 

“Plausible deniability.” He was not surprised. “What do you want? You’re not being nice to me.” 

Edward’s lip twitched. “No. Nothing nice about it. But, I also know that my invested interests will give me much more benefits than a single head. I once scoffed at your friends and associates, but I am starting to see the rewards gained. Many opportunities arise for a man like me.” 

“A noone that is at the same time anywhere and everywhere.” 

“Good, Little Raven. You have learned a lot.” 

Harry tore his gaze away from the burning ice of blue to stare at Teddy. “I need a camera. You wouldn’t shoot me would you?” 

“I’m in a mood. I might let it stand.” 

“Did he just crawl into your lap?” 

“Mm, your other two pets cleared the room fast at my arrival.” 

“Least they get along over something. It’s progress.” Edward tugged the torc again, this time harder, and Harry looked at him only for a mouth to clasp to his lips, harsh and rough. His tongue tasted of the well aged Texan liquor that he often kept around for Edward only. 

It was as close to Firewhiskey as any non magical could get. It would take the hair off anyone unless you were named Edward. 

He didn’t fight it. All his built up lust and power, no matter the exhaustion he felt had come to life with a flare. He shivered as the man’s fingers grazed down his near bare backside. It slipped beneath the rips, and pulled the thong from between his cheeks causing Harry to let out a muffled sound. 

After getting Teddy back to his own room, Harry let Edward have him. It was never soft and sweet. It was rough and raw, and only a silencer lay between him and the house that could have awoken with his screams as he was manhandled, the slick rod diving without restriction, and yes he still had the thong on. It had been pushed aside, Harry on all fours as he was driven into making the stars pop in over his head, and the pleasure riding on top of pain. 

He was rolled by the throat, the torc and hand fighting to strangle him. Edward’s hard body came down on him, slamming him in a sudden motion that had the bed stilling, and then smacking at the wall behind him. 

Harry’s voice was lost, his moans and cries of pain lodged as he glared back at Edward, who hissed through his teeth. He seemed to get as much pleasure from Harry’s pain filled face as he did his body. 

As Harry’s orgasms made him lose control, Edward emptied himself into his burning wet bottom while strangling him for real to the point the veins rippled along his forearm. When he released Harry, his calloused hand was almost caressing as it hovered above the diamonds. Harry’s legs were swooped to one side, having been held down. It had caused his own cock to get strangled and, with the slick friction, it was almost like a hand. Now it was kind of painful as the high ebbed. But he didn’t show it. Edward’s gleaming bare chest was draped over his hip and side of his thigh. 

“If he gets a mark. I get one too, Little Raven!” Edward growled. 

Harry trying to get his vocals unglued from where they’d stuck to his throat smirked. “Never took you for a jewelry man.” 

Edward grinned. Not a happy grin, but not a flat out cold grin either. It was an Edward grin. “No. Jewelry is temporary. I want it permanent.” 

“Your choice.” It wasn’t like he didn’t want it. But he couldn’t help but feel a bit confused. He understood ownership, but why would Edward want to own him when he was so easy to throw away? It didn’t matter what went on in Edward’s head. 

Edward might not be able to love him, Harry had no such delusions. But, he loved Edward, and that was more than enough for him. Most would call it unhealthy. A dependency issue of some kind. 

Edward had become a habit that Harry chased like heroine through his veins. One day he was going to overdose, and he would probably not live to see the following day. 

“I think a tattoo would work nicely. Not even your toy could look away from it when he takes you from behind.” 

“As long as it’s not a skull on my forearm with a snake in it’s mouth and eyes. I’ll leave the rest to you.” 

“Specific.” 

“Voldemort’s followers. He could call them with a mark on his forearm. Not something I want a memory of.” 

Edward slid beside him, the sheet pulled over them at the same time. “Something that does not immediately attract attention, but will leave a point behind.” He was fingering the torc. Harry shifted, trying to get the thong piece out of his soaked and burning arse. It would be laundry day soon. It’d have to be the way he was going through clothes. “Maybe the back of the neck?” 

Harry merely agreed, so long as the artist was decent, and would not mess it up. He would leave it in Edward’s hands as the light of the moon filtered into the half open drapes across his bedroom window. 

Harry was almost asleep, aware of the tempo of the man’s chest. His cold nearly dead heart beating in a way that made Harry think that Edward could even control it if he wanted to. Probably as good as Jean-Claude. 

“Death,” Harry breathed. 

“Hm?” 

“You are Death. Find something that represents it.” He fell asleep and never caught Edward’s response. 

Harry was barely aware when he felt the stir and movement of the bed, and the soft tiny hand that touched him. He tried to open his eyes, but they refused. He had no strength. Perhaps, he was in the midst of a dream? He could feel Teddy breathing warmly against his ear. He had to wake up. He was naked in bed with a man. He had to…

“Crawl in squirt,” said the clear voice on his right. Harry felt a shush of hair across his skin, bow like cupid lips to his cheek, and then something lifting Teddy and plopping him down between them. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Why not?” 

“Kept thinking.” 

“Busy brain.” 

“Yes.” It was quiet, Harry felt a head against him, small. It was Teddy. Harry had to wake up, and then before Harry could fall back under, the soft child voice spoke again. “I’m glad you’re here, Edward, and I know Harry is too. Good night.” 

The dream faded away and Harry didn’t awake until he felt the sun across his face. He was toasty warm, sheet wrapped around him; and as he finally managed to pry his lids open he let out a gasp and sat up as though lightning had crashed into him. 

He was alone, no one in the bed with him, and touching the area behind him he recognized it was cool. He called for the time to appear in smoky numbers in front of him. 

Shit! It was almost noon. 

“Teddy!” He was supposed to be up with Teddy to get him off to school. Shit! He stumbled across his floor, and began to pull some dirty wrinkled jeans on only to realize how much bigger they were. Harry froze for a moment, lingering on the question of who the trousers belonged to. “Oh.” Edward. He might be an average man, but Harry was a bit below average. Oh who cared? He had to see to Teddy. He bent down and rolled the ends, and grabbed a shirt to slip on. 

His house was way too quiet, and he blinked when he pushed through the kitchen to see Edward sitting at the table facing the kitchen door reading a magazine. 

“I should gut that frizzy pet of yours. Her coffee is disgusting,” he said not looking up. 

“Teddy?” Harry breathed. 

“At school.” 

“Dammit. I slept in.” 

“You’re no good to anyone if you’re stretched too thin, Little Raven,” he said flicking a page. 

It was true, by the end of the night Harry had been borderline delirious, and it was like his body decided to trap him like a weak vampire. Keep him encased until it had recovered. He took a breath and sank down in front of Edward, rubbing his face of the fading fatigue. “I’ll fix the coffee. I told her to leave it. I didn’t buy overpriced instant Starbucks for emergencies for no reason.”

“We leave here the moment you’ve eaten.” He finally raised his eyes, and Harry worked really hard on keeping the blush from his face when the man noticed him the moment he stood. “Are you wearing my clothes, Little Raven?” He asked with a smirk. 

“Yes,” said Harry boldly. He was proud that he hadn’t squeaked it out as there were times when Edward stared at him made him more nervous than Voldemort’s cat-eye stare. It was so natural on the assassin. “It was the first thing I found when I realized it was noon!”

“Far more comfortable than the ones you were wearing.” 

“You want to switch?” he asked cheekily. 

Edward smirked. “Nah. I don’t have the body type. Teddy let me know all about it though.” 

“Oh Merlin, what did that little thing say to you?” Harry asked pulling things out for a quick lunch, and making coffee. 

“Much.” 

“No reveal?” Edward was going to make him work for it. 

“Maybe.” Harry reached around the man’s broad shoulder, and plucked his cup for the better coffee that he had brewing. “He might have made mention about what that toy of yours thinks of your ass.” 

Harry made a noise. “I tried to dodge him seeing me, but what can I do when I have little hands so curious and pulling on my hip?” He huffed as he filled the man’s coffee, and added just enough real creme for a bit extra. “I am determined that he never live like me, and have a fear of questions or being lied to daily.” 

“Kids can be intelligent.” 

“You hate kids.” 

“I hate everybody, but invested interests are different. It doesn’t mean they aren’t intelligent.” 

Harry rolled his eyes at Edward’s back. He sat one of Edward’s favorite lunches down on the table. A perfectly made reuben sandwich. 

Harry wasn’t a big fan of the sauerkraut as it was too sour and tangy, and so he had the other variant, rachel. One that often had Edward looking as though he were a mark ready to be taken. 

He announced after lunch that he was going to get dressed. “Just change your shirt. Leave the jeans.” 

“...” Harry did blush this time, Edward caught it and smirked as he finished off his coffee. “Bastard!” 

He had no idea what they were doing or what they were planning as Edward already had the keys to Harry’s Lexus. He had changed the wrinkled t-shirt for a dark green clingy long-sleeve, and followed the man out into the crisp damp afternoon. Harry had to use his modified belt to actually hold the jeans up as they were much more roomy in the leg and waist. He still had the torc around his neck, and he knew it didn’t match. But hadn’t seen a reason to truly take it off. 

Edward never said a word, and then fifteen minutes later they were downtown where the older shops and businesses in St. Louis sat clustered together by lots too big for the building itself. 

He saw it then, a tattoo shop sat between a nail salon and a slowly dying movie rental place. “Ah.” 

He unhooked his belt, and followed the man who was now pulling something out of his wallet, but he didn’t show Harry as he yanked open the glass door to the hard sound of metal and every piece of wall in the shop covered from floor to ceiling in art-work. 

From exotic to simplistic, Harry’s eyes couldn’t take everything in all at once. Edward was already ahead of him with a more perfect and relaxed mask. A cross between good ol’ boy and business like. He was talking to a man with long black hair. He was thin and tall, and as was typical, he had artwork displayed up and down his slim white arms. He had a few piercings as well. 

He stepped closer and through the music he could hear. “ _ This _ on him.” Edward had pointed at him much like a cop would a perp. 

The guy looked Harry over cross between professional, concerned, and courteous. “Where do you want it?” 

“Take it off,” Edward directed at Harry. 

Harry reached up and removed the torc, knowing instinctively where Edward would want to mark him. Harry grimaced as he struggled to slip it off. Edward had to walk over and remove it for him. 

“You are agreeable to this right?” 

“Yep,” said Harry with a shrug. Harry did have to give the man ID, and after a few logistics, and being given the paper that Edward had pulled there was a convenient opening for him right here and now. 

Harry ended up sitting straddled over the leather chair, leaning forward with his neck exposed as if he was seated on one of those airport massage chairs. Edward was standing in front of him with his back to the wall so all Harry could see were his boots. The artist was getting everything prepared, and had left the room for the moment. 

“Please tell me you actually looked him up,” Harry whispered. 

“You shouldn’t insult me, Little Raven.” 

Harry didn’t bother to apologize. “You’re a quick one,” he said instead. 

“You’ve lost a point.” 

“What are you giving me?” Harry asked curiously. 

“You’ll see.” 

How? Harry wondered. He’d have to use mirrors! He wasn’t that one girl from the Exorcist. Another of Draco’s favorites. “Mm…” 

It wasn’t long before Harry felt the sting and vibration against his cleaned neck. It was a slow process, but he didn’t so much as flinch. 

“I’m impressed, most don’t like it here. I have a lot of criers,” said the man. “Most three times your size.” 

“Oh, it takes more for him to cry than a pinch,” Edward drawled. 

“You two have some sort of dominant and submissive thing going on?” 

“Something like that,” Harry answered fearing what Edward would answer with. 

“Cool. Glad you’re not asking me to write names. I always try to discourage that.” 

“Names are unnecessary,” Edward replied. 

“Must admit, I’ve never seen this piece before. You make it?”

“Yes.” 

He made it? He could draw? Or did he have this idea from the moment he saw the torc on his neck when he went unseen at the Circus? Who knew what was going on in that man’s mind. Harry sure didn’t, and he wasn’t being full of it when he suspected that he knew more about Edward than anyone. 

Which wasn’t a whole hell of a lot. He knew the man loved coffee, loved country and Mexican foods, loved shooting and flamethrowers, and that was about all Harry knew about Edward. 

He was a ghost. He was in fact the modern day version of what Death really was. He didn’t stick out. He was one with the crowd, and he could be anything and everything he needed to be to get the job done. He was a shadow that lived and breathed beside humanity of all species and backgrounds. He did not fuss and did not mince his words when it counted. He had few rules, and he never broke them. 

_ Just like Death.  _

It did hurt when the needle went over the thin skinned bony part of his neck, but Harry didn’t blink. He was amazed that the artist’s hands could stay so steady over the buzzing vibrations. He must have done thousands of inkwork of all kinds. Harry spaced out, for how long he didn’t know, but finally the artist stopped along with the vibration. He dabbed at Harry’s inflamed neck with a cotton-swab. 

“Whaddya think?” 

Harry watched the boots move like a scene in a crime show where all you saw was the serial killer’s shadow and work boots. He imagined Edward had his arms crossed, face masked as he felt the cool shadow like air get behind him. 

“Perfect.” 

“I’d suggest not using that collar for a few days. I’ll give you a list of basics for a quick and easy heal.” Harry wouldn’t have to pay much attention to the man’s kindly given advice. As soon as he was away from the eyes, he’d heal the inflamed skin as a sterile bandage was placed carefully over it. 

Harry was tempted to ask for a way to look at it, but decided that he would eventually find out as he was pulled from the chair. His neck was stiff, and he carefully rolled his head aware of the numb and sting pushing together. It was like a sunburn that had gone deep. 

Edward’s face was blank as ever, and Harry knew he was doing it to drive him crazy. 

The artist was looking from Harry to Edward as if trying to decipher the connection between them. He must have thought Harry was in over his poor head. Edward paid for the work, and gave the artist a healthy tip as Harry signed off on some disclaimer of sorts, and took the free ointment and swabs that would never be used. 

“What is it?” Harry finally asked as he hopped into the passenger seat. 

“You’ll find out. It’s Teddy time.” 

“ _ Shit _ .” He checked the time on the radio that was rarely turned on. It was blinking ten to three. 

“Hold tight.” His tires squealed as they rushed out of the lot, and Harry’s one hand clung to the famous oh-shit bar above his head. 

Just in time, the bus was soon in front of them, but not for long as Edward gunned, swerving around the sharp bend and getting in front of it before turning immediately the other way into the lane and stopping on a dime. 

Harry lurched with a groan. “Ouch. My neck hurts.” He unclipped the belt. 

Edward only grinned. “You better heal that before he smells it.” 

He was right, but he couldn’t. “I have to see it to heal it.” Since buses generally drove slowly it was only now stopping at the lane. Harry was surprised when Edward got out too. 

Teddy couldn’t have moved faster, he barely managed to say good-bye to his bus driver before running over fast. “Edward! Harry!” 

“Come here, squirt.” 

Teddy was beaming. Harry was actually glad he ran to Edward as he knew the moment Teddy wrapped his arms around his neck he would likely yelp. 

Teddy sniffed. “What is that bloody smell? It’s weird.” 

“Ink,” Edward said with a smirk. “Harry got himself a tattoo.” Neither Jean-Claude or Edward used his name often, and so it was always foreign to him when one of them said it. 

Teddy’s eyes shined. “Ooh, what did you get?” 

“Once it heals I’ll let you see it.” Harry said leaning and kissing his cheek. 

“Yay! You were so tired this morning. Edward got me up and dressed! He even fed me.” 

“I am dependable,” said Edward, and Harry worked hard not to choke. He would only ever say that to Teddy, and Harry was almost convinced watching him interact with Teddy, who was talking a mile a minute, that Edward was a family type of man.  _ Hah, yeah right _ . 

Harry knew that falling in love with an entity like Death was akin to a slow working poison and eventually the end would come. 

Harry discovered that the tattoo imprinted on his neck was a 1 inch by 1 inch vicious curved scythe with a human bone shaped handle and gliding around the entirety of the blade were deep blue spindly flames with a touch of ice blue and black for added effects. The flames coiled down the bone before tapering off against the skin. 

It was amazing how something so small could have so much detail. Edward had done his homework. How? Had he planned this? It worked well when Harry added the choker. He managed to situate it so that the two somehow worked together. It wouldn’t be noticed unless his shirts were too low or he ducked his head. But it was also a clear statement of ownership without the spotlight. 

It screamed Edward in the most subtle form. 

Teddy was an excited ball of energy who had promptly changed his hair the moment they entered the house to look identical to Edward’s color and style, but his eyes were an almond emerald green. 

He also met the newest house-mate, which Teddy promptly named Cocoa because of the deep brown bands along her body. Edward had watched the whole scene with a death stare as if daring the creature to so much as flash a fang at Teddy; if it did, it would be nothing more than skin to be made into shoes, if there was anything left of it. But, Cocoa had taken to Teddy with a gentle curl, and hissed about how he was her Master’s hatchling and had to be protected. 

Edward still didn’t take his eyes from it for a good hour, his fingers playing like a piano on his thigh close to his concealed gun as he sat on the sofa while Harry made an early dinner. No matter how good of control Harry had over it, Edward didn’t trust on the first date or ever after all. 

Over meatloaf and mashed potatoes, Harry told Edward, with Teddy beside him, about Calvin Rupert. He’d talked on the phone with Dolph while cooking about the John Doe they’d found yesterday. 

“Cal Rupert, hm?” 

“You know the name?” 

Edward raised his eyes. “HAV.” 

“Did you know him?” 

“Not him. Of him.” 

“Mhmm. He might have been part of the group that went over to Human’s First. I got a nice little visit by them yesterday too. Stupid Bert. I’m starting to get sick of his selective hearing. I told him no activist groups or therapy nuts. I let him go on the entertainment rubbish because there’s too many of them to say no.” 

“He’d be too soft,” said Edward lifting his glass of ice tea with lemon. “Not worth it.” 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, no fun at all. He wouldn’t be worth the money.” 

Harry was about to go for seconds when there was a ring from the phone. He sighed and summoned it to the room. “If it’s not you, it’s Dolph.” He said answering. “Hey Dolph.” 

“Got another vampire victim,” he said and Harry was already standing. “Looks like the same as the first one, except it’s a woman.” 

“Damn that is fast.” It wasn’t even all the way dark as he and Edward looked to the window where it was still hazy and light. 

“Yeah, we’re over here at DeSoto.” 

‘That’s further south than Arnold.” 

“So?” 

Harry shook his head. “Nothing. Just give me directions.” Edward was already handing him pen and paper, and Harry scribbled them down. “It’ll take me at least an hour to get there.” 

“The stiff’s not going anywhere, and neither are we,” he sounded very discouraged. 

“Cheer up, Dolph. I may have found a clue.” 

“Talk.” 

“Cal Rupert matches the description of a member of the HAV.” 

“How did you get this information?” 

“I’m pretty?” Harry joked causing Edward to smirk at him as Teddy giggled. 

Dolph snorted. “Right. You think it’s revenge killings?” 

“Maybe.” Harry doubted it. 

“Half of me hopes it’s a pattern. At least we’d have someplace to start looking. I’ll let Zerbrowski know. He’ll like that.” 

“Sure, sure.” 

As he hung up, Harry sighed and plopped back down. “You don’t think it’s revenge do you?” Edward of course heard everything. 

Harry shook his head. “No. I think it is a clear and obvious message to the Master of the City.” 

“Ah, yes, the elusive no-name,” said Edward. 

“You want me to take your plate?” Teddy asked sweetly. Harry beamed and kissed him on the nose. “I have to help so you can go chase the bad guys.” 

Harry chuckled softly. “Thank you.” He also took Edward’s as Harry sat there a moment staring at the boy. 

“Get going,” Edward told him. 

“It’s okay?” He looked at the man. 

“I told you. I’m dependable. I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting. I’m going to stick around.” 

“Don’t shoot Cocoa.” 

“Can’t promise. It flashes a fang it’s going to be a pair of boots.” 

“Dragon is better. I should get you a pair. You will never need new boots again.” said Harry setting the dishes to magically wash themselves. “Size?” 

“Eleven.” 

“Dragons were banned in America after the Newt Scammander debacle in New York. A non-magical accidentally got a hold of briefcase and released a lot of magical beasts into the wild. It was a nightmare, and the Dark Lord of the time was trying to take advantage of it. Back then one word to a non-magical would see you executed or very near. It was illegal to even speak to them more than you had to.” 

“Times change.” 

“Mm, shockingly enough. What really surprises me is that these age-old vampires have never heard of my world.”

“I don’t expect anyone from your world would willingly give over that information. It is ingrained in them not to. So they blend with others, and keep out of it.” 

“True, but still. How does a man go six hundred years without ever hearing a peep? You’d have figured it out.” 

“Yes, but I’m Edward.” Teddy scrambled into his lap after washing his hands and drying them thoroughly. Edward’s smirk had Harry’s heart shivering and seeing Teddy so lovingly trust him made him take another hit of his drug, especially when Edward snaked his arms around Teddy. 

“Whatever that means.” 

“Exactly. Go. You don’t want to be anymore late. Teddy and I will hang out here. Right?” 

“You bet!” 

“Love you, Teddy Bear. Try not to stay up too late if I don’t get back in time.” He leaned over the table and kissed the boy on the forehead causing the child to glow brighter as he tickled him under the chin. 

“Love you too! I won’t!” he promised. 

He almost ran out of the house at the glacier gaze that sank its sharp ends into him. Sometimes he could swear that the man had drilled a hole in his head and heart and could see everything. 

There were moments when Edward made him lose his breath in a way Jean-Claude never had, and the very idea of  _ that _ man learning that Harry loved him was terrifying. He’d rather take on a hundred flesh-eating mad zombies with souls than cop to it. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bits borrowed from the book that were needed.

# Chapter Five

No one on the squad was able to understand how Harry was able to use a tape-measure in the near dark to check the size of the bites on the woman splayed out in the grass just off Ruffo Lane. It was a graveled area, not unlike the beginning of his lane except his had a bit of a hill. 

She was completely naked, her arms crossed over her bare chest as if trying to hide herself even in death. Harry had given up modesty months ago, Jean-Claude and this ability to walk around nude all over the place, and then there was Jason, oh and Teddy. 

It was a creature thing of some sort. Teddy wasn’t an actual wolf, but he had the characteristics. He chewed on the ends of pens and other things. He loved cuddling. Merlin, that boy was the world’s biggest cuddler. He had insomnia during the full moon and was at rest during a new moon. He could sometimes get aggressive, though he never lashed out. It would come off in strange and subtle ways. Oh, and he liked being naked, and had no problem shoving the bathroom door open if you were in the midst of a bath. He would also splash in with you so having it too hot was a no-no these days. 

But, in death, nudity was different. It was likely that these vampires had tortured and did other unspeakable things to her before death if the rope burns on her wrists were anything to go by. One arm looked like it was barely hanging on by a thread of skin and bone like they’d stretched her. 

It had begun to bleed crimson in the sky by the time Harry had arrived, marked and visible police cars lined the area to block any and all who thought to try and come near for a look. Lighting was rubbish here for anyone normal. Harry had stopped being normal long ago. 

He hoped that this was the same group, Zerbrowski was mentioning that it could be a pattern with the hair and if she was an HAV member too… But Harry doubted it, as vampires versions of a pattern was much different. He had to double check that this was the same group. If there was more than one, Harry wasn’t sure what they were going to do. It would be too much. Jean-Claude would have to do something. 

He felt like a demented sicko for what he was going to be doing as he got on all fours, and the black and white sharpness of his eyes honed in on her thighs. He had no choice but to look, and see if there were bite marks there too. 

Her arms had been glued to her chest, tied in place by rigor mortis. Nothing short of a strong severing curse was going to move her legs, not until final rigor went away, which would be forty-eight hours or so. Harry couldn’t wait two days. 

Harry needed to see between her thighs. He was trying not to think of the rubberiness of her skin as the sun continued to die away on him, and true darkness was flooding across the sky.

It was going to rain again. 

Harry flinched when the woman’s knee that he had been touching moved under his hands. He drew back, and then he used a latex finger to press in on her skin causing it to push in softly like dough. No way, and the lips that had been sealed shut were now halfparted. 

Harry’s eyes had gone wide, and being so bright as they were Dolph noticed. “Harry? What’s going on?” 

Harry continued to stare at the woman whose skin was glistening white as though she were asleep, and as the wind blew her hair began to rustle along the grass. “What did you do with Calvin Rupert?” 

“St. Louis morgue where all vampire victims go whether we deem them safe or not.” 

“Call them,” urged Harry backing away with a frown. “Call them, and make sure that he’s in a sealed vault away from the others. I wanted him there anyway. Hopefully they took my direction.” As Dolph walked away, his beeper began to go off causing him to scowl. “I don’t have time for you Bert!” He was resisting the urge to toss the bloody thing.

“I’ll bet he has one of those living wills being HAV. We can execute him without a court order,” said Harry standing and yanking off the gloves. “You need to get her restrained. If she is going to rise animalistic we need her pinned down so we can get a court order unless she is HAV and has a will.” 

“Whoa, not used to hearing you talk about executing a vampire without evidence of any wrong doing!” Zerbrowski said in shock. 

“And you wouldn’t unless you knew what kind of vampire is going to rise. It’s called an animalistic vampire. He will not only be mad with insanity from the violent attack that took his life, but he will be super strong and hungry. The strength of a master without the intelligence, and unless the master is there with him he will be uncontrollable, those morgue attendees and maybe even the coroner are as good as dead if they didn’t listen to me.” 

Zerbrowski had gone pale, and Dolph had returned. “No answer at the morgue.” 

“Fuck, I bet they ignored me! They always do. I’m not some kid! I told them to put him on ice to keep him away from the others. I did that, did I not, Dolph?” Harry asked severely, trying not to let the panic settle in because then he’d be useless. 

“I heard you. I also told them to do as you asked,” said Dolph. “Explain to me, I only caught the tail end of what you were telling Zerbrowski.” Once Harry was through Dolph let out a deep sigh. “Not good. You think this thing is waking?” 

“Look at her,” Harry pointed. “It’s not been three nights. I said it wasn’t likely that Calvin Rupert would come back, but because of all the weird shit we’ve been dealing with I wasn’t about to rule it out. I could be wrong, and I don’t want what happened two months ago to ever happen again because I was wrong about the intelligence of a zombie. It’s not supposed to happen, but it could happen. Lives aren’t worth those chances.” He let out another string of curses when his phone beeped again. 

Dolph growled, and lead him over to the police car where the phone was stashed. “Call that bastard of a boss of yours and tell him to fuck off!” It wasn’t every day that Dolph used curse words. 

“Gladly,” Harry took the phone from Dolph who ran off yelling orders about securing the woman on the ground. 

“This better be you, Harry.” 

“No it’s the clone version of me,” Harry tried to speak calmly, but it came out as a small snarl. 

“Where the hell are you?” 

“Death waits on no one,” Harry drawled literally. 

For a moment that made him go quiet, and then. “You’re missing your first appointment.” 

“I gathered.” 

“But I’m not going to yell.” 

“Good on you, but what happened?” 

“Nothing except the newest member of Animators, Inc. is taking your first two appointments. His name is Lawrence Kirkland. Just meet him at the third appointment, and you can take the last three appointments and show him the ropes.” 

Harry was almost impressed. “You hired someone? How’d you find someone so fast?” 

“It’s my job Harry, to find talent.” 

Dolph slid into the car, and Harry being as small as he was managed to get into the passenger seat with no resistance. “Tell your boss you’ve got to go.” 

“Gotta go, Bert.” 

“Wait, you have an emergency vampire staking at the St. Louis City Hospital.” 

“I knew it, Cal Rupert, right?” 

“How did you know?” 

“I’m on my way there now. He has a living will then?” 

“Yes. It came in about three this afternoon. You already have permission from next of kin so go ahead and stake him. I admit I’m kind of surprised at you.” 

“You wouldn’t be if you knew details.” 

“I sent John ahead of you when I couldn’t get you.” 

Harry froze in his seat, alarm getting Dolph’s attention. “How long ago?” he asked carefully. 

“I called him after you didn’t answer your beeper.” 

“Call him back, tell him not to go!” 

“What’s going on, Harry?” 

“No answer at the morgue and they might have ignored me about icing him down. I wasn’t sure if he would come back or not. You have to call Burke now!” 

“I’ll call him.” As soon as the connection broke, Harry was fumbling for his gun, and double checking his rounds. 

“It’s going to be a nightmare night.” 

“Just a vampire. You can stake it right?” asked Zerbrowski sliding into the backseat. Dolph was already heading out, and Zerbrowski produced a shotgun from somewhere. 

“I hope that’s as simple as it sounds, otherwise we have a morgue full of dead workers.” He eyed the gun. “Does that thing have silver shot in it?” 

Zerbrowski frowned. “No.” 

Harry heaved a sigh, and promised to apologize to Edward later when he conjured some shotgun shells loaded with silver nitrate. He knew where the man stashed them. He handed them over causing Zerbrowski to grin. “Careful with that. Silver nitrate. Don’t shoot your foot.” 

“You’d miss me if I died,” he said unloading the shells already inside and re-loading. 

Harry had two small magazines, never thinking he’d need more. Edward’s first lesson was that almost all gun fights ended by the sixth shot. If you had to get off anymore you were going to die. Harry had magic, so he doubted he would die, but he wasn’t ready to lose Zerbrowski or Dolph.

“How did you get that?” asked Dolph. 

“As long as I know where it is, I can get it,” said Harry. “And no, it’s not stolen from a shop. You can’t get silver nitrate shotgun shells.” 

“Handmade then?” Zerbrowski whistled. “What have you been doing little Harry Potter?” he teased tickling the back of Harry’s neck where his new tat could just be seen. A hint of blue and black. 

Harry smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know, _Zeze_?” he teased causing the man to bark in laughter. Dolph rolled his eyes as he turned a sharp corner, but he didn’t stop them. 

“Well, you come to the murder scene, and I am a detective so my sleuthing skills are pretty sharp. You have jeans that are too big, not your usual tailoring to that _tiny_ cute frame of yours, a new tattoo on the back of your neck, and a collar. I’d say I would really like to know, little Harry.” 

Wow. “I’m almost impressed, Zeze,” Harry cooed. “Maybe ask me again, and I’ll answer one of your questions.” 

“Just one?” 

Harry reached over and gently patted the man’s cheek. “Gotta keep you guessing, big boy.” 

“There is a reason Kate likes me more than my winning personality.” Zerbrowski threw back his head and laughed, and Dolph coughed, but let them at it because if the morgue was as bad as they all were feeling it might be their last laugh for a while. 

Harry snickered. “Kate might have good taste.” 

“Might?”

“Can’t be too nice can I? Can’t let you think I’d be interested.” 

“Ooh, are you?” Zerbrowski teased, and Harry almost choked. He had expected the tease to go away. Zerbrowski to get embarrassed or uncomfortable. He should have known, Zerbrowski was what Harry called the good natured good boy without the old part. 

“I have enough men in my life thank you. Kate might miss you.” 

“Never know. She can get this look in her eyes, which makes me wonder what she is thinking.” 

In their line of duty you take all the laughter, and you treasure it. He wanted to call Edward, but knew that the man wouldn’t appreciate it if he did with cops around. Truthfully, he would rather have one Edward than a whole slew of police. 

Harry’s rucksack was always with him whether he needed it or not. It would always and forever be somewhere. His kit that Edward had helped him start, and he slowly grew with expansion charms housed a variety of things. 

Harry hated to call it a vampire kit. Instead, he called it a multi-purpose kit. It had stakes and a mallet. It had three bottles of silver nitrate. It had two Incendio Potions that felt icy to touch, but if smashed into the ground would cause a rush of fire like a molotov cocktail. He also had rope and a thin machete. He had more things, but that was about the best. Yes, he had holy water, and it worked wonders, but that was because of the faith system. It wasn’t like he used half of this stuff, but one could never be too careful. If he was ever wandless, the kit could save his life. He could do a lot of wandless magic, but the big stuff he had to have a focus. He had to have a wand. In all technicality, it was illegal to have half of this; but Harry would never be pulled over and he’d Obliviate a bastard if they tried to reach for his things without permission. 

Harry didn’t do as many stakings at the morgue anymore. Manny often took that side job as it was the only action he could get these days. 

Dolph had cut the sirens about a mile from the hospital. “You know, I really shouldn’t approve of you going with us, Harry. You are a civvie.” 

“Don’t try it, Dolph,” said Harry dryly. 

“I said _shouldn’t_ ,” said Dolph. “You’d do it anyway.” 

“Yep because it’s more my job than yours, and considering you have to wait for special forces to get the ammo required to really put a dent in it, I might be all you have for a while.” 

“I’ll take him!” Zerbrowski said slapping Harry’s back. 

“Just never mind my attitude if the coroner or anyone is actually awake and alive because I am going to do some head rolling of the Dolph kind.” Dolph actually chortled this time. “Does no one realize that little things explode? And they explode big.” 

“Did you get ID’d for your tattoo?” asked Zerbrowski. 

“I did, and I had to sign a disclaimer.” 

“When did you get it? Not yesterday.” 

“A few hours ago.” 

Zerbrowski gasped, and he pulled Harry’s hair back. Harry tilted his head forward so that the man could see it. “It’s healed.” 

“Magic,” Harry mock gasped. “Besides, how am I supposed to have a little one hanging on my neck if my skin is inflamed? No thanks!” 

“It’s cool. A scythe with flames, hm?” 

“Oh, well, you know, being owned by Death and all,” Harry said loftily and he knew that Dolph and Zerbrowski thought he was joking considering his career. 

“And the collar? It looks like real diamonds.” 

“Question for another day,” Harry quipped as they arrived at the St. Louis City Hospital. It was the only building that didn’t have busted windows or a trashed parking lot. As the city lost more and more money, they closed this hospital, but it was too expensive to move the vault being reinforced steel, silver, and crosses like you wouldn’t believe. 

It was at one time a research room where a Doctor had tried to find a cure for vampirism. It was like lycanthropy, once had it you couldn’t get rid of it unless you died. 

All around the building was what most would call the slums. It was the only one that sat high, bricked and squat at the same time. Harry’s heart was beating a bit faster. He had a feeling that tickled him like a cold dark shadow across the skin. But it wasn’t visible. He knew they were walking into hell, and hoped that Dolph wouldn’t try and play daddy about it, and let him take point. He was their best bet if he wanted everyone to be alive. 

He could feel the death, smell it even and they hadn’t even gotten out yet. No one had anymore smiles or amusement as they all clamored out. Those in the marked police car behind them were doing the same thing. 

Harry stiffened. In reality, more was not better in a group, and of course he was the smallest and youngest looking. He had a wand in one hand, and a magnum resting in his weaker left hand. It was still strong, but if it came down to gun and wand. Harry was going with his wand. 

“All right, I want you to listen here,” said Dolph turning. “Harry here has magic, and he will use it when he needs to. You follow him. He has the ammo made of silver. At least until special forces arrive if he gives you an order, you damn well better follow it!” 

Along with Harry, Dolph, and Zerbrowski there were four more. They turned and made their way toward the hospital with seven guns ready to go off. Harry hoped no one had trigger happy fingers. Each of the police officers had a cross-shaped tie tack as they were now standard issue for the St. Louis police department. Harry would have liked to ask if they truly believed enough for it to work, but decided that arguing the logistics would take too long. Harry had nothing of the kind except the torc around his neck and the dangling Deathly Hallows. Instinctively, he tugged the chain out to let it rest in the open. 

“I say form a circle, guns pointing out. It would up our chances of not getting snuck up on.”

“Won’t we hear it coming?” asked the blond cop. 

“Truthfully, and considering action travels faster than sound, it’ll hit us before we hear it.” 

“Don’t tease the rookies, Harry,” Zerbrowski said. “I bet this is his first vampire.” 

Harry frowned when the black cop that stood almost as tall as Dolph laughed and snorted. “His first day period.” He said pointing to his partner, a blonde rookie. 

“No…” Harry turned his face away. “Merlin, I wish Edward was here,” he breathed barely a whisper. “You sure you want to do this?” 

“I can handle myself!” said the blond indignantly. 

“Yeah, against humans. I can already sense the dead inside of there.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Dolph. 

Harry hesitated briefly, and waved his magnum. “For some time, I’ve been able to feel the cold spots of death lingering. It’s already attacked, I’ll bet everything is dead inside. I’m sorry. I can feel it. He’s going to walk into a massacre, and we are walking into an animal. He is not a vampire anymore. He is a mad animal.” 

The black cop whistled. “You don’t like vampires do you?” 

“Actually, he likes them a lot,” Zerbrowski explained. 

“I am ambivalent toward all species and races sir,” said Harry respectfully. “But, with the way this man died, he did not come back as a normal vampire. Humans tear each other apart just as much as vampires can, if not worse at times. Our only hope would be if the councillor inside is strong enough, but I doubt it. He is not a master, and only a master can control it.” His mind traveled over to Jean-Claude. Another man he wouldn’t have minded having at his side. His heart thudded heavily, the death was thick coasting like an unseen force. Right now, if they had time, would be the perfect opportunity to argue that lycanthropes and vampires would be a great source of help on the force! If they wanted real order get a vampire on another vampire’s arse or a lycanthrope who knows his or her shit. If he had a team of vampires or weres behind him, he would march in there without having to be careful and silent. 

“I don’t like handing you point, Harry. You are a civvie.” 

“You know I have to.” 

Dolph growled. “Don’t die or my ass is grass.” 

“Least it’s a pretty color, like my eyes.” 

Dolph snorted, and Zerbrowski snickered quietly as the others around them gave varying grins, even the newbie. 

Harry stepped forward as the doors shuddered open, all the men circled him from behind. A boy could only feel so lucky if he wasn’t walking into Death’s domain and without his own Death to back him up. Or his vampire sweetie. 

Yeah, instead of boyfriend, Jean-Claude was his sweetie. It sounded nice, and he’d gotten the term from one of Draco’s favorite shows, Buffy! Harry was a regular Buffy. Except. You know. He was male with a penis, and so not blonde or blue-eyed. He might be able to pull the puns. But he didn’t arbitrarily kill vampires because it was his calling. He supposed TV vampires were different.

The walls were a two-toned green with huge steam pipes above all of them covering the walls. The pipes were also painted green that narrowed the hallway to a thin passageway. Electrical conduit pipes were a thinner silver shadow to the steam pipes. Harry was so glad his electrical conduits weren’t exposed like this. He supposed paying top dollar for a professional electrician team that Jean-Claude had recommended to him went a long way. It looked like the place was slapped together just to keep it running. 

He knew it wasn’t up to code, and the layer of death continued to travel over him as he moved with silent steps. All the others tried to mimic him as he felt the kissing of misty ghosts along his cheek and neck. The small hairs on the back of his neck and arms began to stand on end, and that goosebump feeling that wasn’t sexual or hot in the throws of carnal fun lingered like static. It was warning him. He could feel the echoes telling him to turn around. It was horror ahead. 

The building had a lot of corners that had Harry pausing, and listening. He used a thread of magic to try and detect what was ahead. They cleared two corners before Harry stopped suddenly. He could smell it, the tang of blood, and he brought his finger up to stall them. It worked as he stepped quietly forward. A quick peak told him that while the corridor was empty of vampires it wasn’t empty of the dead. 

As he thought. He could almost see a mist of swirls hovering above the pale blue uniformed security guard that lay spread eagle on his back. 

It couldn’t have occurred more than five minutes ago with the way the soul was suspended as if stuttered and unsure what to do. Harry approached it, gun slightly lowered knowing there was nothing but another dead ahead. He reached a finger out and prodded it gently. “Go home,” he ordered, and the swirl took flight into the air as he knelt down and removed the gun from the clutched hand. 

“Clear,” Harry called. Dolph was first around the corner, Zerbrowski second, and he heard a man somewhere behind them choke when they saw the scene. Yeah, to most newbies it would be a hell of a sight. Blood was everywhere, his throat was nothing more than shredded red raw beef to the point that his spine was glistening in the overhead lights. “Careful where you step,” Harry ordered softly as Dolph crouched by the body. 

Dolph knew the man, and Harry remained quiet as he spoke about it. Harry handed him the pistol with silver bullets. 

“Why did you say _go home_?” asked the blond cop. “I heard you.” He was trying to look away from the sight of the security guard. 

Harry looked at him. Good hearing, that was promising if he got through this. “His soul was hovering above his body,” he said not looking at Dolph to see his face. “It’s a fresh death.” 

“You see souls?” the black cop asked shocked. 

“Animating is more than raising zombies. I’ll take point again.” He looked at Dolph finally who nodded. His face grim, emotion flickering fast. 

Harry continued to move aware of another death around the next corridor. His gun hung at his side, but wand was out in the other hand. Another guard, but this time female as Harry walked carefully. The blood drenched her pants and the upper part of her body had been torn apart, blood streaking the once white floors. Bits and pieces were strewn around haphazardly, and the smell of fresh death and rushing movements of the bowels was never pleasant. 

“Her gun is missing,” Harry whispered. He didn’t see her soul. It was so bad that the soul might have fled. It might even be trapped here somewhere, but then he saw it hovering nearby. “Go home.” He ordered it causing it to fade and spray apart. 

Dolph knelt in the blood and tried to search the body, but there was nothing. “Spread out, look for her gun,” Dolph ordered. 

The four uniforms began to move and search, Harry kept his eye on the blond that was gaunt. He was swallowing convulsively as if trying to keep it down. 

The tall black man on the other hand looked about to fall over. Harry reached for him instantly when he saw his foot about to slide on a piece of flesh that would have sent him into a puddle. He jerked the man in time causing him to gurgle as he stared down. “Th-thanks.” 

“You’re not going to lose it are you?” 

“...” He didn’t look so good. Harry conjured a bucket instantly and the man too sick to show his surprise doubled over with his head in it. He ended up doing this for two more of the cops, including the gaunt one. 

It was as he was whisking the bucket away from the young blond rookie that he touched the sweating man gently. Harry very nearly drew back when a powerful sensation wrapped around him. A similar feeling and yet not so similar to Dominga Salvador. He was almost cold to touch. 

He was going to die, and Harry could do nothing about it. He didn’t know how he knew this. He simply did. It was like a mark that was unseen. Not like the one he left on Salvador, because that was a promise to have her torn asunder. It was a simple nature calling fact. It would be a Death that brought him a peace as most deaths tended to do. Harry knew that there was natural order and unnatural order. Accidents were unnatural, certain ones. It was those unnatural ones that could be saved. But, if it was their actual time then there was little he could do. He couldn’t save everybody. Harry had learned that the hard way years ago. 

“What?” asked the blond. 

Harry shook his head. “You’ve done well,” he told the man with an encouraging smile. 

“You think? I threw up!” 

“Most would.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“I’ve seen worse.” Harry helped him to stand, aware of the way he felt like ice through his uniform, and yet he was dripping with sweat. Harry waved his hand causing everyone in the group to shiver when a sudden wash of something cool and cold trickled over them and some of the sweat began to gel and congeal as a lot of them breathed in relief. 

“That felt nice,” the rookie said shifting. 

As they came across the bloody footprints, Dolph armed with a weapon of silver bullets wanted to take over. Harry wished he wouldn’t, but that was how Dolph was. He would never have let Harry take point if there had been another option. 

They came across burned out flesh of another. Dolph thought it was cloth at first, but Harry smelling and prodding it with his wand shook his head. “It’s not cloth. It’s flesh.” 

“You’re serious?” 

“Third degrees of seriousness.” 

“What caused this?” 

Harry used his wand to dig at what was left of her chest, and the flesh was so badly burned that her shirt melted into it. He pushed the layers aside, digging downward when his wand caught the tail end of something solid. He brought it to the surface and quickly plucked it from the flesh to show it. 

“What is that?” Dolph asked. 

“It’s what is left of her cross.” 

“No,” Dolph breathed. 

Harry nodded. It was a lump of silver submerged in black ash. “It was her cross, Dolph. It melted into her chest, caught her clothing on fire.” 

“How did a vampire survive that?” 

Harry thought about it. She was a true enough believer that it had ignited, so that wasn’t the problem. He scanned his mind of facts aware of the men crowding around him. He tried to block out the rookie cop’s soul that seemed close to the surface. “When a master vampire creates a vampire there is a chance that traits are taken and even powers. It might have a resistance to fire or it’s too animalistic to feel the pain. Maybe both.” 

“What do you mean traits?” asked the black cop. 

Harry thought about it. “It is said that it's impossible for a vampire to have pyrokinetic abilities as fire is a purifier. That may be so, but if they had it when they were human, they might have some resistance as a vampire. It has the traits of the line. He might be pyrokinetic and have a resistance. It is rare, but it happens.” Like Jean-Claude and his power of lust.

“What does this mean?” 

“It means that your crosses might be temporarily useless.” 

No one liked the sound of that. Harry couldn’t blame them. Faith was only as strong as it could be for the person believing until practicality comes at them ripping it to shreds. 

“What does all this mean for her?” 

“It means that I think the vampire crushed her to his chest, the cross touched him, burst into flames, and the vampire stayed against her, resisting and tearing her apart while they burned. With a normal vampire she’d have been safe, but animalistic and with a chance of pyrokinetic line…” he trailed off leaving the rest for them to fill in. 

One of the uniforms wanted to go back, and wait for special forces. Harry encouraged it, and so did Dolph. The tall one touched his partner’s arm before the two bowed out. 

Harry knew the blond rookie would stay, the black cop looked proud of him, and Harry saw that meant a lot. As the blond turned to look at him, he blinked for a moment. “You look familiar.” Harry kept their eyes locked. “But, I’ve never seen you before.” 

Harry chose not to reply as he smiled gently and turned on his heel. “Let’s get this thing. We’re closer.” 

It wouldn’t have mattered anyway because as they slid along the wall to look around another corner down a short straight hallway he saw a gun laying in the middle of the floor, which likely belonged to the second guard. On the left hand wall where the vault should have been had exploded outward with a twisted silver mess.

Just a blast of darkness inside the vault itself, and Harry stepped forward in front of Dolph as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. “I can see in the dark,” he said adjusting his gun. 

“Magic?” asked the blond. 

“Something like that,” Harry smiled kindly at him, and the blond smiled back. 

“I don’t like you leading now that I have a gun with the right ammo,” said Dolph. 

“If this thing is in the shadows you’re screwed. I can at least see it.” As he moved, Dolph let him. 

Harry could make out bare blood footsteps, Dolph was at his back, Zerbrowski behind him with the others left making up a train. Harry lead them on a straight path through the blinding darkness. More painted footsteps, toes and also shoes. Something had moved back and forth through here in the blood. 

“Don’t shoot!” called a voice around the corner. 

For the first time in Harry’s life since meeting him, he was pleased to hear him “John Burke! Is that you?” 

“Just as sharp as ever, Harry,” said the cultured rich tone. “I’m not dead.” 

“I’d be impressed if you were and were talking.” 

As they all left the shadows they met John Burke at the corner. Most would call him a gorgeous tall, slender man with a dark complexion. His hair was short and perfectly black with a broad white streak in the front. He was especially good looking after he’d shaved his goatee. 

John had a gun in one hand, and his kit in the other. “I came ahead to make sure the vampire didn’t get loose while you were en route.” His dark eyes stared down at Harry richly. He didn’t seem to notice the police behind him. 

“You were tracking it’s footprints?” And that was when Harry saw the grainy grey and white figure move out of the corner of his eyes, and he moved on instinct. “ _Stupefy!_ ” A red jet of magic lashed into the darkness lighting it just enough for everyone to see the shadowed figure of the vampire. He missed. Harry let out a gasp when he was sent flying into the wall of the pooling darkness. It was fast as it lashed out again going for the blond rookie as Harry pulled himself from the wall. 

The blond let out a scream as he pressed the gun to the vampire’s chest and with a resounding bang that echoed along the vault walls, the blood sprayed in a warm rain, and the bullets came out of the back of the still alive vampire. 

Harry had realized too late that the vampire had been on the ceiling in a corner waiting like an animal ready to strike. First rule, always look up. He failed it. Edward would kill him if he got out of this alive and found out. 

Problem was Harry couldn’t get a shot at it. No one could. It was too fast, and it was on the blond rookie. No amount of magic would help him if he couldn’t separate one from the other. If he’d been Edward, he would have napalm the entire corridor without care for who got in the crossfire. 

Sometimes, Harry wished he could be Edward. 

He was dead, Harry saw the soul glimmering about outside of the body, and so he reacted. “ _Expelliarmus!_ ” As the vampire was thrust back releasing the empty cop, it immediately reacted by jumping forward with a great leap and smashed Harry to the floor into the slippery blood, trying to tear at him. 

A white hot sear of pain raked down his shoulder and arm, and it burned like a flame as he cried out. With its steel claws holding him down, the vampire reared back as if to do it again; fangs bared and ready to end him with a roar of madness. Everything at that point ran together in a blur. 

Things often did, and survival mode had a habit of kicking in. Something inside of a person that causes adrenaline to rush and great feats to be had. No surprise. Harry was the master of adrenaline rushes. 

“HARRY!”

Harry had his arm bent enough to point his wand directly at the vampire’s chest. He could smell the burnt flesh, blood, and deathly rot beneath his nose. “ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” 

As the brilliant emerald green light impacted the vampire from close range it went immediately limp causing Harry to cry out as the weight sagged in on him. It was over quick.

“Help?” _130 versus 200_ _and something_ of vampire dead weight was a hell of a lot for him. His arm felt twisted and mashed down, the blood seeping into his back as he writhed to try and get it off. 

John was there first, heaving the dead vampire with one hand clutched to it, and he tossed it onto the floor between Dolph and Zerbrowski before reaching for Harry who used him as a climbing post. He would later swear he never did such a thing. His shoulder and arm had gone limp. Same one that Doctor Lillian had worked on when Aubrey hurt him. 

It was only scratched, no bite. _Good_ , then he wouldn’t hear it from Edward or Jean-Claude. _Especially_ , Jean-Claude in moments like this. 

Jean-Claude may put up with Edward and maybe a few others that he had approved of personally, but he would not stand for another vampire to bite what belonged to him. 

He sadly saw that the black cop was cradling the young blond. Harry observed the soul hovering beside him, and he watched it with his eyes. “Go home,” he said barely above a breath, as the soul lingered and swooped. It stopped as though examining his partner before it began to float upwards. 

“Are you alright?” asked John touching him a little too much. “Your shoulder?” 

“Nothing a good potion won’t heal,” he told the man flicking the blood from his hand away as he pulled out of John’s reach aware of the light tug as if silently asking him to stay. 

“Sorry about him,” said Harry lowering his knees to the ground besides the blond’s body and gently closing his eyes with two fingers. 

“You saw him didn’t you? You saw his soul?” asked the black cop with wide-eyes. 

“Yes. I had it go where it belonged,” said Harry. Dolph and Zerbrowski were clearing the rest of the vault, but Harry didn’t really detect anything more. 

“Harry!” Dolph called, and Harry was back on his tired feet. 

He crossed over into the lit part of the vault to see there was a large fish tank smashed against one wall. It had held small creatures that were used to help and sedate a newly awoken vampire. It was in a shape that Harry didn’t want to remember. Teddy would be broken hearted if he saw the smashed glass and other bits. For some reason, it was easier to see humans dead than small creatures. 

He saw a head near the glass mess, likely male all things considering. His body was in one piece, but barely. It looked like the vampire shoved both hands into his chest, grabbed a handful of ribs and pulled hard. The chest was nearly torn in two, but a band of pink muscle tissue and other stuff held it together. The human body was an interesting makeup. 

“Heads got fangs,” Zerbrowski pointed out. 

“Vampire counsellor,” Harry answered stepping closer to look him over. 

“What happened?” asked Dolph. 

Harry considered it. “He was probably leaning over the vampire when it rose. It killed him, quick and messy.” 

“Why would it kill the vampire counsellor?” 

“I told you.” He turned back to see that John had staked it through the heart. Not that it needed it. “It wasn’t a vampire anymore. It couldn’t distinguish anything except for it’s lust, rage, and a whole lot of pain, Dolph. No way the counsellor was powerful enough.” He wasn’t even sure if Jean-Claude could control it. 

Maybe he could. 

“You need a master right?” 

Harry nodded. “And there are only two masters in this entire city. At least, two legal masters.” 

“Why don’t we have more?” asked Zerbrowski. 

“I told you how the Master of the City had exchanged hands, right?” Both nodded. “A lot of masters got caught in the crossfire.” 

“Why wasn’t it reported?” asked Dolph with a frown. 

“It’s vampire politics Dolph. Zachary did it, killing multiple Masters, and the Master of the City at the time didn’t notice the killer right in front of her. But another master did. Besides there is nothing anyone can do if group of masters of great power decide to have it out. Everyone would be slaughtered. It is not a fight you want to see happening or get involved in as a human. A turf war is nasty business.” 

“If we could talk to him-” 

“I’ve already spoken to him,” said Harry. “He doesn’t know.” 

“He could be lying.” 

“No he’s not. He or any Master of the City would not stand for it. You could say that St. Louis has been peaceful on the vampire front, and someone didn’t like it. So they decided that the Master of the City is a weakling, and they are probably trying to get to him. So that he gets slaughtered, and then they can take over.” 

“You know an awful lot,” whistled Zerbrowski. 

“How many vampire issues or even lycanthrope issues have you had not counting _these_ since late July?” Harry asked. 

Dolph didn’t need to even count. “None.” 

“Exactly because this Master is actually a smart man. You want him to stay in power Dolph. He goes by the law as much as he possibly can while keeping control of a community that is too strong for itself.” Dolph and Zerbrowski might not have much love for vampires, but they often listened to Harry’s reasoning. If he said someone was good or decent, they were more than willing to believe it. Harry didn’t handle fools well after all. “-And now I have somewhere I have to be. My night won’t end so soon.” He wished it would. He wished he could go home, crawl into bed with Teddy and cuddle him all night. If only life were that simple. 

John frowned. “Just like that?” he asked appearing so suddenly in front of him. “You’re hurt.” Harry tried not to cringe when the man’s touched him on his bloody shoulder. 

“I’ll live. I always do. See you later, John.” 

“Let me at least walk you out!” John’s long legs moved to catch up, and out of the corner of Harry’s eyes he could see the smirk and snicker on Zerbrowski’s face. 

_Bloody Hell!_


	6. Chapter Six

#  Chapter Six

He had exactly a half hour to make it to the cemetery to meet the newest Animator, and once he had gotten away from the intense gaze and touchy-touchy of John Burke, he decided to make things quick. 

He was covered from head to toe in blood, and Merlin knew what else, and he hoped - he prayed to Death - that Teddy was asleep or couldn’t smell him as he disappeared from his car with a pop and appeared at the doorstep of his house. He grimaced at the twinge in his shoulder, and stumbled when the door jerked open revealing Edward standing there, gun loose in hand. 

“Teddy asleep?” Harry asked stepping into the light. 

“If you don’t change soon, he won’t be,” said Edward taking him by the good arm and pulling him into the light. He looked Harry over. “Hurt?” 

“Just the shoulder. I need to change and get to the cemetery. It’s why I’m here and my car isn’t. I don’t have time.” Harry explained as he bit the bullet and peeled out of his clothes, biting down on the groan. 

“My jeans are destroyed.” 

“Nothing a good magic wash won’t fix.”

“Tell me everything.” 

Harry told him what had happened from the scene to St. Louis Hospital. “You have no idea how many times I was wishing for you. Merlin, are people so stupid to put rookies in front of a mad vampire?” 

“It’s why I make a good living. You could have called.” 

“I would have, but I was surrounded by cops. I didn’t think you’d appreciate that.” 

“I’m relatively talented at being a good ol’ boy,” Edward smirked having retrieved a healing potion for Harry. He might have to re-align his arm or re-break it, but this would do in a pinch. 

“I’ll remember that for next time. I’m betting there are not a whole lot of master vampires with pyrokinetic resistance, and the way that vampire was able to light himself up, not even your flamethrower would take him out.” 

“Fun.” 

Once his shoulder had healed about as good as it could under the circumstances, Harry jumped into the scalding shower only to jump back out again not two minutes later. Edward had gone to take Harry’s bloody clothes outside. 

He wasn’t convinced he got all the blood out, but at least he would look presentable as he slipped into snug black jeans, his belt, and a black t-shirt with a military style brown button down over it. His low key chosen clothes looked strange combined with the fancy torc, but Harry wasn’t about to try and match it or go through the painstaking process of finding something more suitable to compliment. Silk and raising the dead just didn’t go well together. 

“You never fired your gun,” said Edward checking the magnum’s chamber. 

“It wouldn’t have made a difference, Cal Rupert returned as the very thing he hated, and a super thing he hated. Bullets just went in one way and out the other. If it hadn’t ended so bloody I’d have been amused.” 

“Why can’t you be?” asked Edward leaning against the door of the bathroom as Harry slipped into his dragon hide boots. 

“I’m not you,” said Harry smirking up at Edward. “I doubt the world can handle two of you. It might implode.” 

“Still not sure if I agree with you, Little Raven.” 

“No. It took good old fashioned magic. Not every day I’m conceited, but if I hadn’t been there, everyone would be dead. You can rake me over the coals if you like. I didn’t look up,” he said grimly. 

“Rule broken,” Edward drawled. “But, I might be in a mood so I can let it pass.” 

Harry’s lip twitched. “I’ve never seen a vampire breech a vault before the way it did. It exploded outward.” 

“Are you sure that he was the only one there?” 

Harry straightened. “What do you mean?” 

Edward took harsh steps through his pretty tiled bathroom. “I am saying that maybe you need to work on your senses a bit better, Little Raven.” 

“He was animalistic.” 

“Yes, but there have been hundreds of animalistic vampires. If what you described is what happened, I’m going to take a good old fashion guess and say that the master who created him was there. He was watching and waiting.” 

“Why? Why wouldn’t he or she come out and destroy us? Or try to.” 

Harry didn’t squeak when Edward’s finger curled beneath the torc and jerked him closer. “Why do you think?” 

“I’m Jean-Claude’s human servant.” 

“He might be gauging your reactions, Little Raven. You are in over your head. Lucky for you, these things are fun for me.” 

His intense gaze always had Harry’s spine quivering these days. His heart was a bit speedier than it should be, and he longed to push closer, but he resisted. He had to resist. “I’d say I was very lucky, but I think Teddy was luckier tonight.” 

Edward smirked, and tapped Harry’s cheek. “Get going.” 

He scooped up his rucksack again, and decided not to bother going back for his car that still sat the crime scene. Hermione had helped him charm his house so that while no one could apparate into the home, they could apparate out from the inside. He took his magnum back from Edward and with a sharp nod he disappeared with the tell-tale crack. 

Harry arrived at the cemetery exactly two minutes late to see a line of cars, and voices in the distance. He stepped out into the thin moonlight causing a nearby lawyer to jump about a foot in the air. 

Harry wasn’t paying attention to him or the woman whose husband had died and left no will or her children. Instead, he was looking at a man shorter than him, probably by an inch without his boots. 

He looked like a male version of Ginny Weasley. He had tussled curls of flaming red hair, a splotch of freckles along his nose and pale cheeks. His eyes were a soft pretty blue. He was wearing white. Someone forgot to clue him in on the way to dress. 

“Lawrence Kirkland?” he asked stepping forward around the dirty flowers littering the grave. 

“You’re Harry Potter right?” said the man grinning at him. 

He was younger than Harry. He had to be. “I am. Shall we get this started so we can get going?” 

“You’re late!” the lawyer had the audacity to huff. 

“And you’re rude,” Harry fired back causing the man to blink at him. “Unless you’d like for me to show up covered from head to toe in blood. I’d say being a couple minutes late was worth it.” 

“Why were you covered in blood?” 

“Why indeed.” He turned back to Lawrence who was now staring at him. “Do you want to try your third?” 

Lawrence looked around. “I’d like to.” 

Normally, Harry wouldn’t let him, but he’d like to gauge the younger man’s power, and so he nodded. “I’ll stay with you in the circle. If you lose control, I can pick back up.” 

Lawrence beamed. “Thank you! I am curious if I can do it.” And so off he went, preparing as Harry stood in the proper spot. As the pulse of the magic rose around them with Lawrence’s ritual, Harry could already see the sweat beginning to drip at his brow, and his already pale face going whiter as the energy drained out of him. 

He was good for someone so young, but he needed more practice. He was new to this. He had the natural gift, but hardly any of the education. But, then, neither had Harry. He’d had nothing more than books from a dead Dark Lord. 

As Lawrence finished the circle with the chicken’s blood, and dirtying his starch white shirt in the process, he called upon the grave of Andrew Doughal. 

Once the rich feel of magic reached its climax, it sank downward like talons into the ground; and so did Lawrence as he collapsed within the blood circle. Harry was already lifting the knife as the ground began to roll back and a white hand shot into the air. Much like in the movies. 

He wiped the chicken’s blood, and sliced his palm cleanly as Andrew Doughal pulled himself out. He looked good for Lawrence’s third raising, and being so new. The look of the zombie that came out always depended on how much magic and natural gift the Animator had. 

But then, Lawrence spoke. “Mine have never looked that good,” he shuddered. 

He hadn’t looked dead more than a day, his white shirt covered in filth as he sat himself on the tombstone. Harry immediately gave his hand to the zombie, ignoring the startled noises of the bystanders as Andrew began to lap at his palm. 

“Release,” Harry ordered in a strong voice causing the zombie to let go of him. “Good.” Lawrence managed to climb to his feet. “Are you Andrew Doughal?” he asked in a clear concise voice. 

Andrew licked his lips of the blood. “I am.” 

“He’ll answer your questions now,” said Harry. “But keep them simple.” He waved them forward, and almost groaned at how squeamish they looked so suddenly. 

Mrs. Doughal prodded the lawyer in the arm. “Get on with it. This is costing a fortune.” Considering Bert’s tenacity, Harry didn’t doubt that he would charge by the minute. Harry stepped back leaving it to them, and carefully helped Lawrence move around the flowerpot. 

“You did good,” Harry complimented. 

“You think so?” 

“Yes.” Harry flicked his wrist and the sweat began to evaporate from Lawrence making him blink. 

“Wow. I heard you had a special brand of magic. By the way, call me Larry. My mom only calls me Lawrence.” 

Harry smiled. “Okay, Larry, and yes I do have magic.” As they backed away beneath a tree, Harry helped Larry to sit and came down beside him. 

“They’re so serious,” Larry said watching the spectacle. “I feel like I’m in a show or a movie, and it’s very boring.” 

Harry liked him. “You can say that again. So, how long have you been raising?” 

Larry smiled sheepishly. “Eight hours.” 

“... Seriously? And you managed three?” 

“Barely. I think it was you that made this one come out so good.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short. Some Animators can only ever raise one or two a night, and the fact that you managed three and not eight hours into this? Where did Bert find you?” 

“University of Washington. I’m in my senior year. He offered nice pay.” 

“I’m glad. He’s put me on retainer with the police. It’s why I’m late, you know? I can’t do everything. I can try, but I usually end up exploding in a mad fit.” Larry laughed at this, and Harry reclined back with a sigh. “How old are you?” 

“Twenty.” he grinned. “Does that bother you?” 

“No. I’m not that far from you. I’m twenty-four myself.” 

“Do you mind if I smoke?” 

“Go ahead.” It didn’t bother him much. It rarely ever did, although it was funny to see someone smaller and younger looking than him smoking. Only a few people could get away with looking hot while smoking, and Larry wasn’t one of them. He looked cute, like a cartoon. 

_ Damn you, Jean-Claude. _ Harry thought. 

It was a couple minutes later when the lawyers waved them back over. “You can stay here you know,” Harry climbed to his feet. 

“It’s okay. I’d like to watch you doing it. Maybe I’ll learn something.” 

Harry tugged the salt out of the rucksack he brought, and was aware Andrew Doughal staring at him, his face was waxy but serious and alive. He smoothed a hand down his suit coat and looked down at Harry. “Don’t you start with that mouth,” Harry snapped seeing it opening. 

It was like something had gotten him around the throat. His eyes went wide. Larry arched an eyebrow. “What happened?” 

“He forgot he was dead and about to start showboating. I’ve had more than enough tonight thank you. You are dead, Mr. Doughal, and before you start on a diatribe, allow me to remind you that we are in a cemetery, and your tombstone is right behind you.” 

“I want to go home with my wife,” he said frowning. 

“You can’t. You are not alive anymore. You are a zombie.” Now that the Doughals had gotten the will signed they were now leaving. Harry felt bad for the zombie suddenly. 

“Emily!” he called out. 

She hesitated, stiffening completely, but one of her sons grabbed her arm and hurried her toward the cars. 

“I want to go home!” All his arrogance that he might have had disappeared, and Harry’s heart restricted as the wife half-turned. 

“Andrew, I am sorry.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

Harry sighed. “You really are dead, Mr. Doughal. You don’t belong on the mortal plane anymore. Your home is with Death now. It’s a comfort there. Peaceful.” 

Andrew looked down at him, but this time no haughty expression in place. “I am? Death is my home?” 

“Yes. It’s where you belong. Even if I or someone could keep you alive. You would never be happy here, and you’d drive your family mad eventually.” 

“Does it hurt?” 

Harry shook his head. “No. It hurts more being raised than it does going back.” It’s why he hated useless raisings. It’s why he hated the entertainment factor. 

“Put me back, please!” 

Harry took some of his salt and tossed it at Andrew Doughal and he slid the bloodied knife he’d used across the zombie’s lips. He didn’t jerked as he kept his eyes on Harry. “ _ With blood and steel I bind you to your grave, Andrew Doughal. Go home. _ ” 

It was like a quicksand of flowers and dirt as Andrew lay back against his own grave and sank beneath the layers, and the magic pulsed and pulled causing Larry to shiver. 

“Wow. I’ve never felt something so strong,” he breathed. He was clutching himself.

Harry felt them arrive before the crickets could stop their serenade. It wasn’t like they had magic, but rather a presence. A presence that didn’t belong. He reached for Larry suddenly causing the tired man to look at him. 

“Okay, Harry?” 

“No. Someone’s here.” He flicked his wrist, and his wand slid in his hand. 

Larry noticed it, curious and confused. “Wha-” He started to look over his shoulder. 

“Don’t look. Let’s head for your car.” 

“Is this normal?” 

“Probably after me.” 

“Why?” 

“I’ll tell you later. Sometimes our job pisses people off.” He was sure it was human. He could feel them, eyes, and more than two or three. A vampire could bleed into the shadows. Humans could not. 

As the shadows began to draw closer, Harry saw a flash of white. “How do you know they want to hurt us?” Larry asked.

“Experience. Go! Run to the car, lock it, and don’t look back.” Harry pushed him, and already the man started to run as Harry turned. 

“Stupefy!” he hissed causing a sear of red light to whistle through the shadowed trees. One man went flying just as another stepped in front of Larry’s car into the light. Harry recognized them as HAV’s Human’s First group. More direct, hm? Harry would see to them regretting this. As the man brought up a large revolver, Harry was moving in a blink. His magnum out instead of using magic. No need to make Larry fear his magic so soon. He channeled Edward, and in a flash, he shot the man twice sending him flying through the ground as Larry flinched, holding onto the door of his car. 

A voice yelled. “He has a gun! He shot Martin!” 

Harry knew the man was likely dead, and snapped his fingers causing a woosh of flames to trail across the body. 

As more figures began converging from all directions, Harry ordered Larry to get in the car, and lock it. He was good at following directions. Harry quickly kicked the revolver from the limp hand and it went flying through the air. 

As another came running, Harry aimed and fired causing him to cry out and fall instantly. A magnum if aimed near a head could take the entire thing out. That was the point after all. 

He was amused to find the others hesitating. Larry had the passenger side open, and Harry jumped in. “Go!” Larry peeled out in a spray of gravel. As the car fishtailed like a broomstick, the headlights swayed. “Don’t wrap us around a tree, please.” If this was his car and not Larry’s Mazda they wouldn’t be swaying. It would correct itself. 

“Sorry!” He slowed the car to a much more usable speed, and managed to get on the road. It was there that a man stood in the middle of the road. Harry recognized him. Jeremy Ruebens of Humans First stood pale and shining in the lights. He stood on the flat stretch of road that lay between them and the main street. Dumbass! 

“Do not slow down.” 

“I can’t just hit him!” 

“Yes you can otherwise he’ll try to kill you.” 

Larry looked starch white, and Harry shifted his weight, sliding closer to the redhead, and brought his foot down on the accelerator, forcing Larry off it, and he sped up. “HARRY!” 

“Hold tight!” He mashed down so hard that Larry’s car screeched loudly. Ruebens eyes widened as Harry glared at him. Larry was shouting something with terror beside him. At the very last second Ruebens dived off the road. Harry knew he had clipped the man. Likely hit his leg or hip, and he grabbed the wheel to turn out of the cemetery and back onto the main road. 

Harry released from the accelerator and wheel. Larry clutched the wheel on each side with tight hands. He looked like a terrified child having had his first ride on a Firebolt. Neville Longbottom like. He was too damn cute.

“....” Harry looked at Larry who was taking shuddering gulps of breaths. “Wh-what?” Harry had to hold the wheel to keep it straight as they drove. 

“Human’s First. A terrorist group,” Harry said once the adrenaline rush had gone. “That was Jeremy Ruebens. You’d have thought after I not only shrunk his arse but kicked him out of my office, he’d have the smarts to leave well enough alone. Looks like I was wrong. I might need to call it in. I shot a couple.” 

“I almost hit him.” 

“No, I almost hit him, and I would have. I wish I had,” said Harry wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. “You don’t give those guys an inch, Larry. Not only are they swallowed by their own high sense of superiority, but they believe their cause is the most important. It’s like the KKK only with a different name and species of victims. Honestly, they don’t care who they hurt.” 

“Is this a normal thing?” asked Larry once he’d relaxed a bit. 

“Yes and no. Sorry I couldn’t ease you in. Humans First is apparently a new group. They take a more direct approach to their cause compared to HAV.” 

Larry groaned. “Wh-what would have happened if we had hit him?” 

“ _ I _ , if I had hit him. It’s why I took over the wheel and accelerator. That way you are not the bad guy. Besides. It’s usually them or us, Larry. You have to try and think like that every so often.” 

“Wow.” 

“It’s okay. Mostly, they like to come after me. I am their pain in the arse. Welcome Larry, to Animators, Inc.” 

Larry snorted. “You are a bad advertisement.” 

“Least I’m an honest advertisement.” 

“For sure,” Larry sighed. “So, is every night like this?” 

“No. Not really,” said Harry. 

“Where is your car?” 

“Back at a crime scene in St. Louis. I didn’t have time to get it.” 

Larry’s cute face twisted into one of very non-magical confusion. He couldn’t seem to figure out why Harry would leave his car, and how it would be faster without his car to get to the graveyard. 

“Look out!” It happened out of nowhere as they were driving through a patch of near black shadow when Harry saw a child’s bicycle suddenly in front of them. In the blink of an eye the child’s face, illuminated by Harry’s sight and the headlights, turned to stare at them. The child’s eyes glittered when they widened, and Larry stomped on the breaks with a high pitch squeal. The child had vanished from the narrow lights of the car, and there was a crunch and a bump before the car skidded to a stop. Larry was breathing heavily, his already pale face having somehow managed to get shades lighter. Harry however was already looking over his shoulder out the back window. 

“What did I do?” 

“ _ Children _ that age don’t just go for a bike ride at almost midnight,” Harry breathed as all went still. Yeah, he worried that it really was a child, but the child reminded him vaguely of a certain former Master of the City. His eyes widened, and he was reaching for something between them in the console. 

“Oh man! Did I hit a kid?” 

“No.” 

“Huh? Heard a crunch! I hit him!” 

Harry noticed the CD was a Metallica one. “You like rock music?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess. Harry! We just hit a kid.” 

“ _ Portus _ ,” Harry tapped the disc and it glowed blue. “I have no time to explain. Just know that that isn’t a human child, and you didn’t hurt him. Take this, and when you see the man holding a gun with blue eyes, tell him I sent you and where I am. Trust me.” 

“Huh?” 

“Just do it, the ride is a jolt at first. Try to tell him who you are before you lose your cookies okay?” He shoved it into Larry’s hand, and the man disappeared in a flash. 

Harry let out a deep breath, and prepared his wand as he slid out of the car, and headed to the back where the child lay in a crumpled heat. He was face down. His first clue had been the eyes and the way they glittered. Another was the fact that he was lying halfway near a streetlight and there was no shadow coming from him like the twisted heap of a bike. 

For the briefest of seconds, Harry couldn’t help but envision Teddy lying there, but Harry had been around enough fashion gurus the last few months to know that kids don’t wear what this one was wearing anymore. 

It was a classic old fashioned type of style. Something that Harry could see Jean-Claude putting Teddy in. In fact, Jean-Claude had made mentions of having an exclusive wardrobe made for Teddy. 

“Hey kiddo vamp, not a good idea to be out here right now. Humans First will make a beeline for you,” said Harry keeping a good distance and using his senses. He noticed that the air seemed to still around him, and the natural shadows became unnatural around him. “I do hope you’re not the little master vamp killing my people,” Harry wasn’t buying his possum game. “otherwise you and I are going to sit down and have a chat, and I only hope you’re smarter than Nikolaos, who didn’t live through hers.” 

_ Bingo! _ The child rolled suddenly onto his back, his baby soft cheeks and small pink bow lips pulled back in a grin showing the smallest fangs he’d ever seen. Merlin, he couldn’t be any older than eight or nine when he was turned. 

“How did you know?” he asked in the prettiest most sweetest voice. 

“Come on now, give me some credit.” His movements were swift when he felt the stirr in the air, and he dived to the side with a perfect roll as a female vampire came down on the back of Larry’s car with a crunch. Her fangs bared with the most animalistic gaze he’d ever seen. She was blonde with a long white coat open over the cream and tan of a pants suit that Draco would approve of. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I will kill you. Only warning young lady,” said Harry severely. 

“Don’t do it,” said the child vampire. Harry had a feeling he was directing it toward the woman, and not him. She was new, Harry realized. 

“I want him! I want his blood!” she leaped, and Harry sighed as he waved his hand causing her to shriek as she went flying across the hood of the car, smashing into the glass. 

“Stop!” screamed an angry filled voice as the woman tried to make another leap at Harry. “Do not take another step toward him!” 

“Alejandro!” she cowed down like an animal in a submission. Great, he had three vampires, thank Merlin he’d gotten rid of Larry when he did. “Can’t you smell his blood?” she snarled with a half whine beneath her throat. She was twitching and turning her head in all directions. It reminded him of one of those centipedes or praying mantis the way she was trying to scuttle off the car toward him. 

Jean-Claude would so not approve, and would probably have her torn apart if only on principle. He had told Harry a while ago that some humans did not take to their way of life well even if they were turned in the most easiest and gentle fashion. It was never easy, he had said. It was brutal. A death to give new life, and some humans could never take it. He thought it was more merciful to end them fast before they could get used to their new life. 

Harry thought Jean-Claude preferred getting rid of them before they could get too strong, but the man always veiled it so that he was in the right. Harry often let him have it anyway, but he would give Jean-Claude a look to remind him that bullshit didn’t fly with him. He knew the real reasons, it was survival and protection. 

He was careful to keep the woman in eye view, the child was standing at his side looking up at him oddly. He had a silver knife, but Harry hadn’t blinked at it. In the red glow of the rear car lights, Harry could see a face that was all flat with the highest cheekbones that reminded him of a Native American. He had narrow almost slanted eyes, and long straight hair. If he’d have been anymore ethnic he’d have been carved in stone surrounded by snakes and Aztec gods. 

Now that Harry was thinking those two things, he wondered if this could be his culprit? Snakes, hm? Both the child and this unique looking vampire were old, extremely old. Harry had a feeling that he was likely staring into the face of the master who’d killed Cal Rupert. 

“He doesn’t fear us,” said the boy vampire. “He knew what I was. I want to taste him, but I think he might try and kill me. Do I not look cute enough to fool you?” He asked with shining eyes. 

Harry snorted. “Nikolaos also thought herself cute.” 

“You are not what I assumed you would be.” The older vampire’s voice was deep and low as he continued his slow walk toward Harry. “You bear the marks of the Master I’m hunting. But they are different.” 

Harry resisted rolling his eyes childishly. “You know a friend of mine said once that you should never assume otherwise you make an arse out of you and me without the R,” he said casually causing both the boy and the man to stare at him. “What? Not funny enough? Mah, it’s been a long night, no thanks to you. Alejandro was it? You know it is very rude to come into my city and hurt my people without permission.” 

“Your city?” 

“You heard me. My city.” 

“We have not done anything you are accusing of.” 

“Mhmm, and I suppose blondie over here is just a coincidence?” He felt her creeping on him. “One more step, and you will be burned to a crisp.” He didn’t have to see her draw back, keeping his eyes on both the Aztec looking vampire and the boy. “Don’t do that.” He snapped his hands and the silver knife that the boy was trying to get closer to him went flying toward Alejandro before coming to a stop exactly two inches away from between the blackest eyes. “I guess I was wrong about vampires and patterns. I guess you do have one. So, why the rouse? Let’s cut to the chase, I’ve had a long night. So tell me what you want so I can go home.” 

“Where is the other?” asked Alejandro instead. 

“Probably throwing up right about now. Merlin, I hope it’s not on my floors. It’s a whirlwind ride the first couple of times,” said Harry wincing. He knew he had thrown them off, acting so easy going. So much so that the child vamp had taken a tentative step away, eyeing him precociously. Alejandro finally stopped his glide toward Harry. 

“Who says we are letting you go?” asked the child vamp. 

“You have no choice. One, there are Human’s First activists way too close, nearby. For another you’d have to actually catch me.” 

It all happened so quickly, the woman took that as a challenge, Alejandro let out a shout. “NO!” 

And Harry whirled around wand in hand. “ _ Fiendfyre! _ ” He’d buy Larry a new car should it explode, and both Alejandro and the boy vamp skittered back when malevolent beasts of fire unleashed like a volcano. The woman had no time to scream as she was enveloped and turned to ash. Not a single thing left, not even a thread from her jacket or a hair. Only a scorch mark. It was overkill for a weak vampire such as her, but Harry wanted to make a point. 

He was sure he had made it. “You were saying?” 

“What are you?” the boy vamp hissed with his fangs flashing. 

“He is a wizard,” said Alejandro, eyes never blinking. “A strong and powerful wizard, the last wizard I met almost came to a drawl before I ripped his throat out, but this one is young. He is unlearned. Tell me, wizardling where can I meet your master? Who is he?” he asked in a coiled hiss. 

“If you don’t know, then you definitely don’t belong in my city,” Harry responded. “As if I would ever tell you anything of substance.” 

“I am far older and more powerful than anything that could have a claim on you. It would behoove you to tell me what I wish to know.” 

“Is that really supposed to motivate me? A reminder of your age? I am aware of what thousand year old vampires can do. But it seems you are unaware of what young wizards are able to do. If you judge based on one single instance then you are foolish.” 

“Are you not?” 

“Oh, I am a lot of things. I’m an idiot, I’m quick to temper, and I have this habit of not taking serious issues seriously. But, I’m also well aware of how fast, how strong, and how dangerous you are. I’m aware that you are probably miles ahead of what Nikolaos was as she was a broken doll who couldn’t smell death if it was five feet in front of her, and it was. But, I’m also aware that you are in my town with your feet on my soil. You are a full grown man with an adult brain. Children are far scarier looking, but they are hardly more dangerous than a rabid dog.” He looked at the child vamp who was glaring at him. 

“Humans do not rule the city child.” Said a crisp new voice suddenly behind him. “But you will learn that not even your magic can save you from the Earthmover’s wishes.” 

Bleeding hell! He hoped Edward got here soon, and that was the last thing he thought before something like a sharp needle pierced his arm. He hadn’t even felt the approach, hadn’t even felt the shadow or the natural feeling of something too much for his senses. Something that went beyond them. 

Blackness swirled like a wild vortex, and Harry did his best to fight. He reached deep inside of himself, pulling on what power he could from Jean-Claude to keep afloat as the world whooshed around him like a tidal wave. 

He heard a cry of unrelenting pain in the distance. It was Alejandro. Harry knew he was face down on the pavement with it’s pungent smell of rubber and oil. He couldn’t feel his body, but he could sense something. He continued to grapple and pull on some force inside of him, and he wrapped it around him like a shield. 

“I can’t. Mr. Oliver. I can’t do it! I don’t know why. I can’t… it’s … I can’t!” Alejandro was shouting when the ground beneath Harry’s feet began to rumble, tires in the distance were squealing, and then the sound of gunfire and the acrid smell of smoke. 

Everything else went blank. He couldn’t hold on, but he could keep wrapped in the shield, and that vortex stopped and expanded, bleeding over him until he knew no more. 

Death help him. 


	7. Chapter 7

A warm cozy flame flickered inside of a familiar handsome gold faced hearth. It coiled over the seasoned logs and coals inside. Familiar smells of candy, chocolate, and something clean but unobtrusive hung in the air. Brilliant burgundy tapestry imprinted with gold weaving fabric of lions were strung across the stone walls. Plush stuffed armchairs and sofas made sections for various friends to congregate. 

Harry raised his head, aware that he was on one of these sofas. His favorite at one time. It was near a cherry bookshelf stuffed to the gills with Quidditch handbooks and magical comics that moved and changed positions. 

He was in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

The familiar sound of a portrait opening caught his attention, and he shifted to look behind him to see the familiar human sized hole that the Fat Lady of Gryffindor guarded with her tall gold wrought frame. 

No shadows along the walls, but the sweet rose scent of Jean-Claude stepped in, midnight eyes searching the room with what could pass as curiosity. 

“Is this your Metaphysical resting place?” Jean-Claude asked in that seductive lilt he used when he found something wonderful. He was looking at the spiral staircases that took students up and down to various floors of the dormitory. “I found myself outside in front of a grand woman staring down at me. She asked me for a password. I have never seen such a detailed mind. It is truly a marvelous creation. It is no wonder I was unable to connect inside. So many halls and corridors. I feel as though I am in a castle of sorts.” 

Harry bit his lip. A haze of confusion settling around him thick like fog. “What’s going on?” he was trying to remember what he was doing last, but nothing came to him. He frowned. “I was doing something.” 

“Only you can remember.” He came around elegantly, and sank down. 

“This is Hogwarts. My school. It’s the common room. I didn’t know this was in my mind.” 

“It is a defensible mind, mon Amour.” Harry shivered when perfect piano fingers swept across his cheek. 

“Did you seduce the Fat Lady?” he asked. 

Jean-Claude threw his head back and laughed richly. “Non. I merely said my name, and she granted me entrance, although is it not rude to call someone out for their girth?” 

Harry grinned. “It’s what she’s called. No one knows her real name. She’s been guarding the entrance to Gryffindor for as long as you’ve been alive I’m betting. Hogwarts is an old school. It was home for me for seven years,” he told Jean-Claude. “Better than where I was. I’m dreaming, I know that.” 

“Oui.” 

“Why aren’t we in your room?” 

“Because we are not inside of me, mon Amour. We are inside of you. This is the first time I have ever been able to feel inside of you,” said Jean-Claude crossing his leg over his knee and gazing at the handsome open face hearth. “It had me worried for a while, I must admit. You see when the third mark is given a metaphysical connection takes place allowing us to communicate through the mind. It is one of the reasons why human servants and vampires together are so formidable. At times you need not even speak aloud. Yet, all this time has passed and I have never been able to see inside. I guess you did not trust me.” It wasn’t accusatory. Just a fact. 

Harry shook his head. “It’s not that. My mind is weird,” he admitted. “I was complete pants at Occlumency, but I have a mixture of magic in me. Some of Voldemort, some of my mum, and probably more things I don’t understand. So much has happened to me here.” He reached out and laid a hand on top of Jean-Claude’s. He loved seeing the vampire smile at him. It was always full of something strong and powerful. “I do trust you. But, my magic has a habit of doing things before I understand.” 

“A beautiful chaos,” he hummed as he wound his arm around Harry and pulled him closer. 

Harry sank into him. “I don’t remember anything. Why don’t I?” 

“I cannot tell you that. I only know when I am pulled in. You sucked on some of my power. I felt you inside, a call of need. I am sorry I was not present for your fight.” 

“Fight?” Harry breathed, and he gasped as the memories shot through him. “ Alejandro!” 

“You met something old. Perhaps the age of this place you called home is giving you a clue as to what you need to remember.” 

He remembered everything. It came on him so quickly. “Something old hit me… I don’t know what it was. But I felt nothing, and I saw nothing. A needle in my arm.” He reached instinctively on the other side of him with a frown. “It wasn’t Alejandro or the child vampire. Someone else was there. Someone that even my magic couldn’t detect.” 

“Oui.” Harry shivered when Jean-Claude’s fingers gently combed through his wild hair. 

“I heard Alejandro. He tried something on me after the needle hit my arm. He couldn’t do it. He called out to a Mr. Oliver, and that same man called himself the Earthmover.” 

Jean-Claude’s hold had frozen solid, and Harry shifted to look at the statuesque man of beauty to see that he was no longer breathing. His midnight eyes became timeless. 

“Jean? You know the name?” He prodded the vampire who did not move, and the only way Harry managed to wiggle out of the grip around him was through experience. Jean-Claude had a habit, that during the times they slept together the man would cling to him as though he were a comfort toy. He would hold so tightly that Harry had to learn to twist to get out from under him. Everything Jean-Claude did had an intensity about it. 

“It was someone older than a thousand years. Someone you know, and it scares you,” Harry pointed out. Jean-Claude still didn’t flinch or react. It was as though he did not hear Harry. “Jean, talk to me!” 

“Oh, mon Amour. I am truly sorry.” he finally spoke. “It seems the vampire council has come calling. I see why you felt nothing until he wanted you to know. He is time immortal. The oldest of all. You only feel the earth moving if he wishes you to feel it.” 

“Simple terms please, Jean.” 

“Million. Maybe more.” 

Harry’s eyes rounded, and his lips parted but nothing came out. “Thank Death I got Larry out of there in time.” 

Jean-Claude couldn’t help but wistfully laugh, his eyes began to glitter again and he cupped Harry’s cheeks. “Of all the things.... You worry about others more than yourself. Mon Amour, what am I going to do with you?” 

Harry pierced his pretty eyes with his own. “Love me, Jean-Claude. It is all you can do.” 

Jean-Claude brought their foreheads together, his breaths were soft and sweet. He never had the scent of blood on him. He never had that tang. 

Harry kissed him softly and let his feelings and passion flow out of him and into Jean-Claude. He slipped effortlessly into the man’s lap, chests together as he swung his legs to straddle him. 

“You are the easiest creature in the world to love, mon Amour. Even that shadow assassin. I am more than aware of what is on your neck.” He cupped it causing Harry to shake his head. 

“Man doesn’t know how to feel any of that.” 

“Non, but he is aware of what it is. He might not even realize it himself. But it is something so close, and no matter his fight it will claim him as it claims all.” 

“Nah. He’s just being Edward. He saw what you did, and decided to make something more permanent. I am his investment.” 

“You see so little. Do you really think I would let him within an inch of you if I thought different?” asked Jean-Claude pulling him back so he could see Harry. 

“Edward is one man I would not want to bet against, Jean-Claude.” 

“Non, there is much more to a battle than grit and blood, mon Amour.” 

“He’s not you, Jean-Claude. I would rather take this million year old bastard over telling Edward No-Surname that I truly love him. One would just kill me, the other would maim everything I am on the inside, and he’d laugh doing it.” 

“You do not see the effect you have, do you?” Jean-Claude tutted. “It is fine. I know what your heart says. I cannot draw you away because it seems that love is your power the way lust is mine.” He captured Harry’s wrist and brought it to his mouth, and began to kiss with his lovely lips, and even in a dream like state he could feel the desire sinking into his blood, rushing it. 

“And Death is his,” Harry choked. 

“It is a Death you inherently believe and you worship.” 

“Death is absolute, and all things die,” said Harry. “Including this million year old creature. I will bet his time has come due. He is here for one purpose and one purpose only, and that is to be Death’s next rightful claim. I can’t lose with Death on my side. Neither of us can.”

“Physical and Metaphysical. It is a clash, and it will be a bloody end, mon Amour. Do you think we can handle such an end?” 

Harry untangled his wrist from Jean-Claude’s sweet kisses and wound his arms around the beautiful man and pressed their noses together so that their eyes were all they could see. “I’m sure of it.” He was so sure of it that the metaphysical world of the Gryffindor Common room began to ripple, and he knew the dream was over as lips brushed his jaw. 

As everything faded, Harry’s eyes flickered open and the familiar smells of a common room almost forgotten and the constant rose evaporated. He saw the high ceiling of his bedroom, and could feel the soft pillows gathered around him. Something lay at his side, a body that was breathing. 

He tilted his head, and couldn’t help but sleepily smile when he saw Teddy was fast asleep clinging to a tiny black leopard plushie. His hair was wild black, and he was sure if the boy’s eyes were open they’d be green. 

He turned on instinct and curled his arm around the child, who hummed, and drew him closer with a kiss to the head. 

A million years old? He wondered if Edward would accept that excuse. 

“He’s been beside you since he smelled you,” said the plain voice of the man on his mind. 

Harry turned with a strange flop feeling to see Edward sitting in the green chair that was usually in the corner. He had a hand on his gun, and he noticed that same hand looked slightly burnt. 

“Larry?” 

Edward’s ice blue eyes glared at him. “Wrong, Little Raven,” he hissed leaning forward elbows on his knees. 

“Just tell me,” he breathed feeling woozy and tired. “Did you shoot him?” 

“Almost. But then I remembered that you have a habit of collecting cute things. He smokes and I don’t like it.” 

He tried to think like Edward for a moment. To try and find a line he could pull. “He’s also my ticket to raising freedom. He managed three raisings and only eight hours on the job.” He managed to work himself into a sitting position. “He acted well under pressure. He followed directions and even knew to keep the passenger door open without my instruction. He has potential.” 

Edward’s eyes mentally dug into him as if he were a hawk. “Potential to get smoked. Anything could smell him.” 

“A habit can be broken. A natural gift can’t be.” 

“You don’t get a point from this.” 

“How about a point for surviving a million year old _thing_?” Harry asked, and he almost wanted to cheer and hoot when Edward’s face contorted into the first bout of surprise he’d ever seen on the man. Oh, that had to give him at least two and maybe even three. 

“Explain!” Edward ordered, and at the same time handed him a glass of ice water that had been sitting for some time. Harry sipped it, and told him everything. From the moment he arrived at the graveyard for the summoning to the attack on Human’s First, and quite explicitly highlighting Larry’s smarts, and for one so young and untrained to have decent enough reflexes to listen and do instead of constantly questioning and slowing him down. Edward wasn’t interested until the meeting of Alejandro. 

Finally, he was done, and Edward had settled back with thoughts rolling around his skull. “How do you know about the other being a million years old?” 

“I think - and don’t quote me, but I think Alejandro was trying to mark me.” Edward sat back up at his. “And you know how my magic and things are when I’m threatened. I think I pulled on Jean-Claude’s power for the first time. I wrapped it around me to shield myself. I ended up in my mind. A reconstruction of Hogwarts. Jean-Claude told me that he was part of a council, the oldest. Over a million. And confirmed that he was known as the Earthmover.” 

“How do you know he was trying to mark you?” 

“He was trying to do something to me, but he started shouting that he couldn’t. He couldn’t get in, and he didn’t know why. It was around then I started to black out. Was that your tires I heard?” 

“Yup.” 

“Your arm?” 

“Flamethrower,” Edward grinned viciously. 

“I missed it?” Harry whined. “Dammit!” He would have bet it’d been sexy and hot as hell to watch Edward in his element. “Did you get them?” 

“Nah. I think I charcoaled the dark one and the child, the other vanished. Both are alive, I know it.” 

“I think Alejandro is the one making the vampires. If he survived your flamethrower he would have a resistance like the animal vampire at the hospital. He’s stronger than Nikolaos, that much I know.” 

“Sounds like a challenge right up my alley. I bet he might even be this Master of the City,” said Edward smirking. “He would be stronger than all the others.” 

“I wouldn’t rule it out. He’s trying to seize the crown after all.” 

Both of them stopped talking when a small hand touched him. “Are you okay now?” asked Teddy sitting up with wide-sleepy green eyes. 

He was a mini-Harry, but once again Harry was sure that he didn’t look this cute. 

“Yep, thanks to you and Edward,” said Harry pulling the child close and kissing him on the nose. 

Teddy beamed. “How did I help you?” 

“You laying beside me heals me of course!” 

“R-really? Are you sure?” 

“Mhmm. When someone you love is beside you when you’re hurt or sick, you always get better or at least try.” 

“Huh… okay!” 

“You’re going to have to explain to your pets why I dragged you into the house knocked out.” 

Harry groaned at this. “Great. I was wanting to keep them out of it.” Strangely enough, Teddy was a sweet little master about holding onto Harry’s secrets when it counted. The little guy could embarrass the life out of him when it suited him, but he also seemed to have an instinct as the child snuggled against him and half listening. 

“If this thing is a million old we might need more than you, Little Raven.” Harry knew Edward thought of Draco and Hermione as nothing more than an expendable distraction. He didn’t want their help, he wanted to use their bodies as a shield. Smart for a sociopath, but Harry wasn’t a sociopath. 

“I could hide it from Draco. He’s kind of easy about that, but Hermione has known me longer. She’ll see right through me.” He wasn’t looking forward to this, nope. Not one bit. 

Luckily, he had some hours before they’d be rolling out of bed. It was almost six, Teddy was back asleep cuddled in a bunch of Harry’s covers, and thankfully it was a Saturday morning. 

He took an extra long time in the shower, so much so that he looked like a tomato when he came out. Edward had probably gone off to catch some sleep with the morning having dawned, and all the vampires nesting for the day. 

He shrugged into a shirt and a pair of shorts before slipping out to find Larry downstairs sitting at the mahogany table with a wild eyed look. 

“Coffee?” 

“Please?” It came out as a squeak as Harry smiled gently and headed for the fresh coffee beans. 

“You okay?” 

“Let me get back to you on that,” Larry murmured. “Your friend Hermione told me about port-keys. I don’t get it, and I think my intestines have lodged into my throat.” 

Harry winced. “Yeah, it’s a jerk of a ride.” 

“How did you know?” Larry finally asked swiveling around to watch him. “How?” 

“Know what? That it was a vampire or that it was a child vampire?” 

“Both!” 

“He’s not the first child vampire I’ve met,” Harry told him as he pulled out enough food to feed a small army. Biscuits and gravy. One of Edward’s favorites. “After a while around vampires you start to get a feel for them.” Except for when they were a million old, and then all bets were off. How could it be a million? Most sciences couldn’t date the world more than 6-10,000 years.

He wasn’t ready to tell Larry that he’d met something that might be impossible to fight. He didn’t truly believe that. Everything had an end. It had to otherwise the earth would have exploded long before now, and none of them would be there. 

“...” Larry opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words to say.

“I’m sorry. If this is too much for you, I can tell Bert to sod off. It’s not fair to you that he didn’t give you a run down on the rubbish that might happen. Mostly, it happens to me.” 

“Don’t.”

“Why not? You have a right, and it’s not being a coward. Money isn’t worth your life.” 

“I want to help people. I want to be an executioner.” 

Harry frowned slightly. “You’re talking to the wrong man then. Unfortunately, the real executioner is no longer in Missouri.” 

“That’s not what I hear,” said Larry turning. “Your name is all over the papers. You’re the Supernatural Slayer.” 

“I’m not!” Harry’s voice got kind of high as he whirled around to stare at Larry. “I’m not a Supernatural Slayer! I love Supernaturals!” 

“Oh? You didn’t singlehandedly take on a mad impossible zombie that slaughtered multiple families and several police officers? Or that vaudun animator killing vampires? What about this?” Larry had taken a small newspaper clipping out. 

Harry reached for it with a frown, recognizing the house in flames as the one that Edward had brought a Flamethrower to, and the one that Valentine had escaped. “My name isn’t on this.” 

“Look to the left.” 

Harry glanced down near a tree that no one would notice, and shit! He was there, he was small and insignificant compared to the blazing of the house or the vampire on fire that had come running out and flailing. 

“There are also rumors in voodoo circles that you took care of Dominga Salvador.” 

“Larry…” Harry growled in warning. Larry was smart, Harry would give him that. He was smarter than Harry had anticipated. Edward would like him or hate him. 

“I want to learn under you, Harry. I want to hunt.” 

“Why?” 

“I need to do something with my gift.” 

“Be a police officer. I’m sure with your brilliance you can get on the RPIT squad. I don’t hunt vampires. I don’t hunt weres. I like vampires and I like weres. I hunt based on the individual and their crimes.” 

“I want to as well. John Burke told me about you. He said you’re brilliant.” 

Harry made a noise. “You met John, huh?” He handed Larry a cup of fresh coffee, and laid the cream and sugar aside. 

“Yup. He had a lot to say about you. He said you’d done unimaginable things.” 

“... You shouldn’t listen to rumors.” Merlin, he was like Hermione with red hair and a penis. Best not to continue imagining that. It was kind of horrifying. 

“You didn’t deny it.” 

Harry leaned against the stove and sipped at the caffeine working through him. He was feeling unusually sluggish right now. Probably because of the knock-out he suffered. 

He noticed the calendar on the wall that he sometimes forgot to look at, and frowned. “Shit. Halloween is coming up.” 

“Yep. It’s going to be busy. Mr. Vaughn is already signing me on for it.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Call him Bert, Larry. I promise I won’t let him fire you.” 

Larry blinked. “You have that kind of power? Of course, you can send me into sound and color. Is that why your car was too slow?” 

“No. I don’t use port-keys myself much.” He decided to get started on breakfast. He had no doubt that Edward would be up in about an hour. He often slept just enough to get his brain kicking and then he’d be on the move. Man needed some breakfast with his coffee. 

“I’m going to try and get the first few hours off so I can take Teddy trick-or-treating.” The boy had been unusually quiet about it. Harry would ask him what he wanted to go as but then the boy would shrug and leave the room. 

“He looks a lot like you.” 

Harry laughed. “He’s my godson.” 

“But…” 

“He has a special power that allows him to look like anyone. He can even look like you.” 

Larry gasped. “Really?” 

“Yep. It came with his birth. So, Halloween is really simple. All I need is to find the clothes. He can do everything else.” 

“That’s amazing. What kind of magic is it? I’ve never heard of this.” 

“Real magic,” said Harry opening the fresh cream he always used. “Found in the blood. Much like our animating talents. It’s not learned like the witches you know. I am a wizard. A big difference. I’ll get you a book.” 

“After last night I’m sure there is.” 

“You didn’t throw up did you?” 

“I did,” said Larry unashamed. “I lost everything sloshing around in me.” Harry winced at this. 

“How did Edward take it?” 

“...” Yeah, that’s what Harry thought. He didn’t even need to answer as a small sound escaped Larry. 

“Sorry about that. I had no time to ease you in.” 

Exactly an hour later, Edward had come in like Harry predicted. He sat across from the redhead who wasn’t looking at him and instead studying the clock over his head as though it were interesting. 

Harry sat him down a heaping plate. Edward smirked. “What’s going on with Teddy?” he asked sitting beside Larry who already had his plate. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He won’t tell me what he wants to be for Halloween. I keep asking and he goes quiet. You didn’t scare him from trick or treating did you?” 

Edward smirked. “No. But maybe I should. You have some issues going on, Little Raven. You think this is the time?” 

“It’s the only time. I can’t let it all interfere with him,” said Harry. “I won’t. I won’t be one of those parents who says they’ll do something but something else becomes more important. Damn million year old creatures can wait another day to die.” 

“What?” Larry choked on the biscuit. 

“Oh yeah. I met a million year old _something_. Not sure if it was a vampire to be honest with you.” Harry stabbed at the sausage. “I don’t care if I have to round up every wererat in the city. He’s going trick or treating, and he’s going to look cute doing it!” Harry harrumphed. “But why won’t he tell me what he wants? I have to get an outfit together!” 

“He doesn’t know what he wants to do,” Edward informed him. “He wants to go as two different _things_.” He smirked as he said this, and lifted his coffee. 

“You?” Harry asked with wide-eyes. 

“That’s one of them.” 

“Jean?” 

“Bingo. Seems he’s lost as to what to go as.” 

“Are you going to be there?” asked Harry boldly. 

Edward shrugged. “Maybe.” 

“If you’re going to be there, seeing two of you is going to be terrifying. A mini-Edward.” Harry squeaked and Edward grinned behind his cup. It was not a grin anyone wants to see in good company. Harry debated this conundrum. 

Larry who had become the ignored third wheel while hesitantly listening couldn’t help but pipe in. “You know if he can change in a blink like you said, why not go as both? You can change clothes instantly right? Like you can make people disappear?” Harry was proud of the man not flinching when Edward looked at him with dead ice blue eyes. Edward probably didn’t like him jumping in. Probably thought it was best for him to be a good pet and stay quiet. 

Harry smiled. “I can. I can do a switching spell on his clothes. So long as they’re ready and nearby. Brilliant!” Although, it was terrifying at the idea of a mini-Edward. How could he deny his Teddy Bear?

Harry turned for the pot near the maker to refill everyone’s coffee when the phone started ringing. Naturally, he waved his hand to call it to him. But nothing happened. 

“What the?” Harry thought maybe he was tired, and tried it again. 

Still, nothing happened. It rang again. He snapped his fingers softly, but not a single thread of magic slipped through his fingers. He dropped the pot of coffee, and as it hit the tile floor with a small explosion of hot liquid, Harry felt ill. 

“Harry?” Edward was right there on his left. 

He looked at Edward, and he knew he had gone pale because the man’s eyes sharpened. “Is my car here?” 

“What is going on with you?” 

Shit! A fear unlike anything he’d ever felt swept through him like a raging current. He swallowed thickly. No. Not until he knew for sure. He dropped onto all fours to clean it up. 

“Hey I got it,” said Larry. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“...” Harry didn’t say anything as he stared around him. His phone continued to ring. 

“Do I need to get that?” asked Edward. 

“Just a little jumpy. I guess a million year old bastard can throw me off. I’ll get it.” Harry moved as quickly as he could, leaving the mess for Larry. Anything to get out from under the spotlight of Edward’s ice eyes. 

It was Dolph who had information on the female victim. A Reba Baker who also had a living will like Cal Rupert, but he hardly listened. It was like everything he did was mechanical as he placed the phone back on the cradle. He realized he was shaking. 

He tried his magic again. He pulled out his wand and tried to cast a random spell only for nothing to come out. “...” His heart sank deeper and deeper into his stomach. He stood there for what felt like an age. Whatever it was that was in that needle had caused all his magic to dry up. 

He hadn’t a drop left. He was in essence a squib. 

He was essentially useless.

Edward and Jean-Claude do not bother with things that were useless. Edward threw uselessness away, and Jean-Claude pretended it didn’t exist. 

He was relieved to know his car was there sitting next to Larry and Edward’s cars. He didn’t announce it. He didn’t wait for anything. He grabbed his keys, and took out of the house. Edward only knew he left by the sound of the gravel spitting. Man wasn’t going to be happy, but what would it matter once he found out Harry was useless?

It was the one thing Harry couldn’t fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


	8. Chapter 8

He stood at the payphone near a McDonald’s in town, his fingers were shaking and he’d dropped several coins only to scramble and pick them up again. He must look a sight. If he didn’t return soon, Edward was likely going to hunt him down. 

But, Harry couldn’t think about that man right now. He couldn’t think about anyone like that, but he had to try and think clearly. Get to the bottom of this. He had to do something. Anything. Now was not the time to have no magic. Now was not the time to be a sitting duck and useless. 

_ Useless. Useless. Useless. _

It rolled over and over in his head like a ping-pong ball, and it took everything inside of him to keep from falling to his knees. He began to dial a number he’d known by heart. He and Rafael spent a lot of nights talking, particularly after the Zachary incident. Rafael was easy to speak to. Above all the amazing men he met, Rafael was the most even tempered, the one who saw beyond usefulness. Rafael wouldn’t judge him, and he trusted the rats. It was a brilliant sunny October morning, the flush of the leaves on a few of the trees nearby were scattering across the parking lot as the telephone rang a few times. 

“Rafael speaking,” said the deep rich voice. 

“Rafael?” Harry’s voice had cracked all on it’s own, and the way his heart moved it was a wonder it didn’t come out from his throat. 

“Harry?” It sounded like Rafael straightened up from a slouching position. He had probably been relaxing at home. “Are you alright? I heard things have been busy in the District.” 

“You could say that…” Harry started when the sound of a click and something familiar and cylindrical pressed into his back. 

“I wouldn’t move little witch,” said a familiar voice, but he couldn’t match a face to. “You don’t have the skill to take me on without your magic. I’d suggest dropping the phone.” 

“Harry? Who is that?” Rafael’s voice rose, but Harry could do nothing but drop the phone. 

Harry turned just in time to see wavy red hair and tall foreboding shadow standing in his light. Merlin, he had been so frantic he hadn’t heard this man approach. “Karl Inger,” he growled, and then it was lights out when the man smacked him over the head hard with the butt of the gun. 

It was sometime later, a frigid splash of water drenched him back to consciousness. His head thumped with a memorable pulse of having been smacked with the butt of a gun, and when he cracked his eyes open he saw standing over him in shadow was Karl Inger. He was aware that he had been tied to a wooden chair as the water dripped over and down his nose and hair. Every part of his muscles hurt as though he’d been shaken and rattled around by the shoulders. 

He was in a dark-ish room with only a pale stream of light from a window nearby. Humans First? It was Harry’s first thought. They must have sunken to a new low to be kidnapping people. If he got out of this alive, he was going to make them pay. 

“Mr. Oliver please give me another chance, I am sure…” 

“You’ve had your chance, Alejandro. Even magicless, the child will not be marked. It is no surprise. If you only knew his extensive history you would understand why this child could look at you the right way and you’d die. Now, step back Karl, allow me to meet the boy properly. Did you have to get the floor so wet?” 

“Sorry, master.” 

Karl stepped away, and Harry’s eyes took in a small strange looking man that didn’t look quite human or vampire. He looked like something out of a prehistoric tome. As though he should be bent over and holding a spear with a loincloth. A cross between a monkey, leprechaun, and man. His ears were too big for his oddly shaped head, his face was squashed and yet smooth. He couldn’t have been more than four foot tall with a sloping brown forehead and no chin. His hair was short, barely an inch, and flattened to his head with what looked like a lot of gel. He wore an expensive three piece pin-striped blue suit as though he were a businessman. 

He looked like nothing Harry had ever seen before in any world, and the presence he carried? He had no presence. He had no smell, he had no shadow, and judging by the thin beam of lighting from the open window, he seemed to be able to tolerate enough light to move about near it even if he couldn’t get directly inside of it. He looked entirely too comfortable so near the rays that haunted most vampires nightmares. 

Alejandro on the other hand was hidden thickly in the cover of shadow, a curtain of black hair covered one side of his ethnic face. His one dark eye was staring at Harry with a wild and bestial look. He heard at least two others moving behind him, but he couldn’t see anything. 

“I do apologize for my servant’s unclean behavior, I will be having words with him,” he said in a cultured gentleman’s voice. Harry couldn’t quite believe that he was staring into the face of a one million year old creature. 

A woman brought a wooden chair like Harry was sitting on over. She was dressed in a lovely red gown that showed off her ample white chest, her face had a rather serpentine edge to it, and when she swung around he saw that her legs were not legs but rather one long coil of gleaming serpent scales. Her eyes were a deep yellow with a black line for pupils. Her hair was ebony and twined in a French updo. She was paler than him, and when she grinned at him he saw the fangs behind her blood red lips. 

_ Lamia _ . Hermione’s voice supplied in his mind. Almost immortal creatures. No known human methods could kill one except for basilisk venom and the killing curse. He made a note of that. If his magic ever returned. 

“Thank you, Melanie.” He sat comfortably. His palms lay flat on his thighs, and Harry had no problem raising his gaze to meet eyes that went beyond wise old man. 

It was like a threading needle poking through his eye, and attempting to wrap around his mind. He felt the penetration of the man’s gaze, but instead of pulling or batting it away, Harry sent him deeper into the depths of his Metaphysical mind. At this point he was moving on instinct. An image of the castle lay on a rocky shore towering high in the sky. So many turrets, but the destination wasn’t the seventh floor where the secrets could be had, instead Harry sent him deeper into the depths through a bathroom on the second floor, and as the movement of a coiled serpent of at least sixty foot tall flashed into view with a deadly stare the man pulled out suddenly. 

“Impressive,” he said. “It has been some time since I met the last wizard able to withstand me.” 

“Who?” Harry managed to ask. His voice was dry as though he’d licked sandpaper. 

He smiled wide without showing his teeth. “Why, Salazar Slytherin himself! I suppose you are his rightful heir. It is no wonder you were able to take over my control of the King Cobra.” He tilted his head back. “Alejandro. He is out of your league, boy.” 

Alejandro in the corner bristled. “If you give me another shot-” 

“ _ No _ . His mind will kill you should you dive any further trying to get your talons in him. No, to penetrate this boy’s mind you must have absolute permission.” 

“What do you want?” Harry got out. 

“Just a chat, child. I want nothing more than that. My name is Mr. Oliver. I’m part of the European Vampire’s Council. Are you aware of what that entails?” 

Harry shook his head. “No.” 

Mr. Oliver smirked. “You are a young human servant. Your master has left you uninformed of these important things. Well, it is of no matter, I have already made plans to see to it that this master be dethroned. But, to get rid of such a potential as yourself seems something I’m just not at liberty to do if I can help it. So, I want to offer you a deal. You give me the name of your master, who I know is the Master of the City and unworthy to hold such a talented human, and I will help you transition out of being his human servant, and keep you alive so that your talent doesn’t go to waste or I will let you die with him when I make my move.” 

He had to be kidding. Harry thought. Did he really think that either of those choices would be tempting for him? 

“Kill me.” Funny, how everyone showed surprise, even Alejandro. Well, everyone except for Mr. Oliver. “Go ahead. Kill me or torture me or what have you. I will never speak his name and I’m not scared of Death. You can take my magic away, but you found that you can’t take my will.” If Salazar really was the last man this old man spoke to then he was out of touch with reality. 

It was a battle of gazes, Mr. Oliver tried to sink into him again and peel him like an onion, but Harry took that needle and thread and snapped it in half, and when that didn’t work he drew up the memory and feeling of one of his fears. A cold mottled Dementor blew through his mind, and an unrelenting metaphysical scream penetrated Harry’s skull. Mr. Oliver broke contact almost immediately. 

Score a point for the magic-less Harry Potter. Whatever had been done to his magic didn’t make it vanish. It was still there, deep inside of him, and it was only inaccessible. “I see,” said Mr. Oliver. “That is really too bad. You would have made a wonderful ally, child.” He looked like a disappointed grandfather, but Harry never had grandparents or parents for that matter, and so it hardly affected him. 

“Master, I can convince him,” the lamia purred as she curled her arms around the short man. “Surely, if you give me time.” 

“No, my sweet, he will only kill you. He has played with a beast of great strength, one that would even strip you of your life,” said Mr. Oliver. “Tell me, child, how is it that you know of a basilisk?” 

Melanie drew back as though she’d been stung, and brought her blood red nails to her lips, fear marring her face. “Basilisk?” She breathed. 

“I killed it.” 

“He is lying! It is impossible!” Melanie shrieked with wide eyes. 

“It is not, and he is not lying. I may have heard of a rumor that a wizarding child slayed the God of Serpents.” 

Harry tried to think like Hermione, what had she told him about magical weakness? What could this man possibly have injected him with? He scanned his brain ignoring the idle conversation, the fear of Melanie and the confirmation of Mr. Oliver whose eyes never tore away from him. 

It came to him quickly.  _ Iron _ . 

Iron shackles were used in Azkaban to pin down prisoners to keep accidental magic and wandless magic from being used. Iron was the only known substance to effectively neuter a witch or wizard. 

It’s why buildings in the magical world were never made with iron, but wood and materials that magic could absorb. It’s why Hogwarts was made up of granite and limestone. 

He had been injected with pure iron. A normal person would have died, but Harry was not normal. 

“You are that child? You are the child of Salazar.” 

“No. Your facts are wrong,” said Harry in an effort to keep them talking. He wasn’t ready to die yet so suddenly. He knew a fact. He knew Iron. he could work with this. He still had magic, but it wouldn’t come out. But it was inside, his mind defenses were enough proof of that. “I am not a real heir. Mostly by inheritance and rite of conquest. I defeated Salazar’s only known heir, and in turn he left me with not only his magic knowledge and special powers, but also the rest of his magic. I was born under a lucky sign or not, depending on how you see it.” 

His magical blood was unusable, but he had more blood in him. He had more abilities, ones that iron did not have an effect on. All he needed to do was bleed. If he could bleed, he could get free. 

“Attempting to find humor in such a situation? My my, humans really are interesting creatures,” Mr. Oliver drawled. 

Harry had to do something to get something. “How is it you’re a millennia old, but you don’t know the Master of this City?” 

Mr. Oliver’s face twitched, Harry heard Melanie and another hiss. Karl frowned. “Watch your tone witch.” 

“Now, Karl, do not be so rude. It is a natural question,” said Mr. Oliver blandly. 

“Why would you want him so bad?” Harry continued as he tried to identify the kind of cords that were bound around him. It wasn’t iron, that was a good sign. It was nylon, very strong rope. He wasn’t sure if he could make it bleed him at all. Most he’d get was a burn. He’d have to get someone to bite him. He hoped Jean would forgive him for instigating a bite. 

“I can taste his power, judge how worthy a foe he would be, but not his name and not where he lies. It is hidden beyond a magic door that even I cannot breech.” His voice was very serious now. “I want his name and resting place.” 

“Why? Why do you want him dead? There are thousands of masters. Why come here?” 

“Why indeed. I wish to be Master of the City, child. I think it is wrong to have vampires as legal citizens. I wish to put things back as they were, and St. Louis is a hub of Supernatural activity. More so than even California.” 

“Too much sun even for you?” Harry snarked only to have Karl drawl closer with a sneer. 

Mr. Oliver tilted his head. “Do not be cheeky. I prefer to keep this pleasant.” 

“Pleasant? You have me tied up. You neutered my magic. Even if by some chance you get his name and all that rot you’ll have done it in the most cheated way. Not really a Millennia old kind of style is it? Not that I would know. I’m only twenty-four after all; and if you wanted to discuss vampire politics, you’re talking to the wrong person. I am not an executioner. Try the other woman if you dare. Not me.” 

“You do know that vampires are too powerful to allow being spread unchecked. They will take over the human race much quicker through legislation and voting rights than they ever could through violence.” He continued as though Harry hadn’t said anything. But he saw the unrest and irritation on the others face. Get one of them to attack. Yes, that’s what he needed. Alejandro was skirting the shadows now trying to keep away from the light. “We are predators in every sense of the word, boy. Nothing we can do will change that. We must go back to being hunted or the human race is doomed. Surely you can see that.” 

“I don’t because I know for a fact for every human there is a vampire. It has always been that way, and I believe that humans need to be more in check than vampires considering how fast they can breed, and for the last time, I am not going to give you a thing, Mr. Oliver. So go ahead and kill me,” he said in the most vicious voice he muster. “You can try. Many have. In fact, the last man with any sort of power ended up dead because of it. He couldn’t kill me as an infant, he couldn’t kill me when I was an adult. The only person with the power to truly end me is Death. It is only then, when he comes, that I will be gone.” 

“You have no idea who you are talking to, do you boy?” 

Harry didn’t know if it was possible. But he was going to play with an idea. If he could control a snake, he could control a human snake, right? Or at least bluff it. “If I get even a second free, I am going to take control of your little Lamia, and have her destroy everything she loves… I will use the power of Salazar Slytherin to do exactly that, with or without my own magic because Parseltongue never dies.” 

“NO! I’LL KILL YOU MYSELF!” Bingo! 

Harry saw her come at him, unhinged and unsettled. Mr. Oliver shouted a no! But it was too late, the Lamia had lost control, her sharp deadly nails raked from his face down his neck and his chest ripping him open. He was ribboned all the way down to his navel. As his blood poured, the Lamia was thrown to the ground by the grip of Mr. Oliver, but that’s all he needed. 

Harry roared out as the blood dripped.  _ “RISE! Everything in the ground rise and come to me!” _ It was as though he had channeled Voldemort through his veins, a strength that was not his magical blood, but a deadly kind of magic untamed and uncensored thanks to the Iron muting him. 

“You can’t. You’re bound in iron boy!” 

His Deathly Hallows symbol began to glow. “Wrong! My magic may be bound in Iron, but Death is never bound!” From the wooden floors, mottled hands ripped the floorboards, the Lamia’s screams wrenched the air, and there was a swoosh. Alejandro had jumped across the bright beam to get at him. 

And through the scratches and the blood, Harry called upon anything dead from rabbits to birds to men and women buried for years wherever they happened to be. It tore at the house bringing more light in and causing Alejandro to draw back. Even Mr. Oliver drew backwards. He set them to attack. It probably wouldn’t kill anyone, but it would pester and annoy the shit out of them. There must have been things buried beneath the floorboards, he felt nails pull on his bound wrists as they emerged. By luck or by animator magic, the nails cut him free without bleeding him further.

“And just so we’re clear, no one is allowed to call me boy and get away with it,” Harry hissed icily. “I will see you dead, Mr. Oliver - your time will come due!” 

As one of the Lamia’s guards came forward from behind, Harry swung around, ripping the gun he’d had hidden on his belt, and point blank shot him in the face. 

Damn good thing that Edward had trained him so well to always wear his weapons that were constantly concealed. Interesting that a Millennia old creature couldn’t detect the spell. 

“Nooo!” the Lamia cried. “My mate!” 

Harry turned, and emptied the rest of his chamber into her face. It wouldn’t kill her, but it would mar her and probably annoy her. He then took his chance and rammed through the wooden door, and because of all the glorious syrupy sunlight no one with fangs followed. 

He was on a stretch of dirt ground with white gravel surrounded by trees that were slowly dying. He was near a bunch of bedrock. He was off Old Highway 21. A long way back home on foot. 

A gunshot rang out in the air, whizzing over Harry’s head making him whirl around to see Karl Inger standing there, revolver in hand. “You can’t do anything with your magic, and I’m seven hundred years older than you!” 

“That is where you’re wrong.” He didn’t wait for the man to unload his gun. 

Animagi was an _ internal _ magic, and Sirius could use his animagus form while in prison, despite the iron chains and shackles, Harry could use his as he was changed from the inside out with his magic, not outside in, and where he’d been standing was now a sleek black spotted leopard with brilliant green eyes. 

Not expecting anyone who didn’t smell of a shifter or were to transform, not even a seven hundred year old human servant had time to react. With great strength of his back legs he jumped on top of the man causing him to cry out as the gun flew from his hand. Harry bit into his throat as they took a tumble across the gravel. 

As the blood poured and spewed Harry continued to tear and rake until Karl Inger was nothing more than raw meat bleeding out across the dirt. He saw movement from the open cabin, and darted off on all fours through the thin cusp of dying trees.

His adrenaline began to ebb a few miles later, Harry was making growling whimpers as the burn of blood trailed behind him. He knew the man had gotten a shot off on him if the front of his paw was anything to go by. His shoulder hurt, and the taste of human flesh in his mouth was disgusting. 

And to think, his only motivation for becoming an animagus was for Teddy a couple years ago. Andy was a good grandmother, but she was also opinionated down to the bone. She had not liked Teddy’s animalistic tendencies, and had told him that he needed to learn to control and stop them. He needed to be a good boy, and be normal like the other magical children. 

Harry thought this was a crime. Teddy was the most loving and sweet child in the world, and embracing who he is should never be open for discussion. So Harry did the only thing he knew to try and show Teddy that it was okay to be an animal. 

He became an animagus. 

Teddy had been filled with joy, and had promptly named him Spots before demanding a ride on his back. 

Harry let out a whimper as he stumbled over rough rocky terrain. Everything on him hurt so bad, but he was alive. He still had his magic. It was just useless. He could not be seen by anyone because they would think he was a were, and likely shoot him on sight. 

And Mr. Oliver said the vampires needed to be kept in check? Bullshit! 

It was about two hours of limping and walking before Harry found tall buildings of the city. He was hiding near the bridge where the Mississippi river flowed beneath, and could see the signs for a hospital nearby. Merlin, he couldn’t walk like this in his human form. 

Harry dragged his tired and bloodied body over the rocks toward the under-side of the bridge. A large amount of graffiti was written across concrete. He was about a foot away from the dirty shallow water before he collapsed on the ground, his energy gone completely. 

Merlin, he was bleeding out. He was going to die here. He didn’t mind dying, but he didn’t want to die alone. 

“ _ Jean… Edward… _ ” It was all he could think as the magic began to fade, too weak to hold his form anymore. He could feel his blood, the dirty ribboned wounds from his face to his navel coated the ground, and the bright sunlight began to fade. “I’m sorry.” 

He had no idea how much time had passed, but something cool nuzzled him on the cheek, and a warm tongue lolled along his neck as the autumn wind ruffled, and the smell of concrete, rock, dirt, blood, and river water brought him back slightly. 

“Harry! Oh Merlin, Harry! Harry, are you alright? He’s lost so much blood!” 

Harry heard the sound of someone licking something. “Iron. He’s got iron - so much in his blood,” said the rich familiar voice. 

“Iron? Merlin, Iron is the one and only substance that can render a witch or wizard useless. It was used in Azkaban prison to keep them from using accidental magic or wandless magic! You’re saying his blood is full of Iron? How long has he been out here? Alone without his magic? How did he get like this! Oh!” 

“Calm down. We need to get him to the Master.” 

Harry used all the strength he had in him to call out when his heart began to lurch. “N-no!” He tried to move his arm, but it refused. “No!” He called out again trying to drag his eyes open. 

“Harry!” It was Hermione. 

“No!” 

“Move out of the way.” He could hear the crunching of gravel, and something familiar bent down. A pinch to the back of his neck where the tattoo lay. “Little Raven?” 

_ Edward! _ Harry’s heart sang. 

“He’s cut to ribbons on the front. Only the master can heal this.” Sounded like Rafael. 

“N-no!” Harry tried to call out when he was rolled onto his back along the gravel. A cry from Hermione, and he knew it was bad. Somehow, he managed to pry his eyes open to stare into ice blue. “Oliver. Nearby. Can’t. He wants. Master of City. He… wants to order every vampire to destroy St. Louis. Can’t give. Refused. Raise dead. Ran. Teddy. Edward…” Harry’s eyes blurred and consciousness slipped from his grasp. 

oOo

He smelled roses, it tickled beneath his nose and the smooth fabric of silk hushed at him as something warm, hard, and yet pliable pressed into him. 

“I do believe, mon Chaton, you are enjoying this far too much.” 

A rich chuckle too close to his ear. “It’s working is it not? I am curious as to why he smells of leopard, faint. Not natural. Not in his blood.” 

“Just heal him already!” came another voice, this one a lot more raw and unrestricted. Some voices should never go together, and these were them. A delicate palm rubbed Harry’s bare arm up to his shoulder and then his neck. 

“It seems the salve that Ms. Granger has provided us has done wonders for the scars, I am most pleased,” said Jean-Claude’s seductive voice. Harry recognized his fingers more than the other caressing down his cheek. 

“You get all the iron out of him?” 

“ _ Oui _ , as much as I dared without draining him completely. Not to mention we can’t hold that much! It’s too much blood.” 

“You don’t have to be in bed with me. You’re not going to be very useful,” said a dry voice from the right. 

Bed? Harry was sure he hadn’t been in bed with anyone. His last time was Edward. Who was this? Where was he? Why did it feel like a very naked and very well toned body was laying against him. It was warm and hard. It smelled nice, and something brushing against him. He shivered unconsciously when a finger lifted his chin and a tongue lapped at his neck. 

A hand began to palm at his chest and slowly ran down his flat belly making his heart jump and his breathing to rise. Harry let out a noise when his hip bones were teased and the hand moved further toward his thighs and…

“He is not injured there, mon Chaton!” A hand lifted another hand and placed it back on his flat stomach. “I will take a rolled newspaper to your nose should you go any further.” 

“You could just shoot him,” grunted a voice. Edward. It was Edward speaking, but who was touching him?

“I’m not your wolf, and your reflexes better be as good as mine or better. I’m getting his blood pressure up that you tanked after drinking him,  _ Master _ ,” the voice drawled. The master part sounded rather sarcastic. “Besides, I would never touch without full permission of him. I know what that’s like. I know what I am doing. Rest assured, he will be whole and unmolested.” 

It only occurred to Harry that he was naked completely. He had to be, and it was with this that his eyes managed to snap open to a flood of bright candle-light and black and white sheets of a canopied bed that he’d been in before. 

Of all the bizarre things that had happened to him in his twenty-four years of life, Harry had to admit that this was one that topped them all. He found himself looking into the chartreuse eyes of Micah. His face was even more delicate up close. His soft shoulder length brown hair was tied back behind his neck, and Harry’s eyes kept noticing the fact that he was naked. 

Harry was naked too. 

Uhm. 

Micah smiled at him, showing some perfectly straight teeth. A small elegant snarl pricked into Harry’s ear and a piano finger reached over and pushed his chin so that he met the flashing midnight eyes of Jean-Claude instead. His double long lashes were staring at him with an intense hungry look. 

“Can you speak, mon Amour?” he purred coasting his mouth across Harry’s cheek, and making him shiver. 

“If you eat him again, we’re going to be here all night.” 

“...” 

“But, that’s fine with me,” said Micah. 

Harry managed to unglue his vocal cords from their fused position. “I’m so not ready for this,” he choked out in a strangle causing Micah to throw back his head with a loud laugh. 

Jean-Claude’s lips pressed to his cheek. “Non, mon Amour. Why would we ever take you when you could not enjoy it?” Harry’s face flushed a healthy deep shade. 

“Jean, not now!” he whined as he tried to move only to find him sequestered between these two men. He was aware of the sheet over him flopping down, and his eyes accidentally coasted over Micah’s very large package. It was half hard, and well… _ big _ . 

“...” All the water in the world couldn’t save him for the moment, but ice blue eyes could because a man leaned over with his hands against bottom rail of Jean-Claude’s bed. He used them as a center focus. “Edward.” It couldn’t get anymore awkward! It was always best to try and be a pervert when you were dressed and you could hide it! 

“Enjoying yourself?” Edward asked with a small smirk. His face however was closed off. 

“Let me get back to you on that,” Harry decided with a strangle. 

“Here, mon Amour. I have brought you some water.” Jean-Claude brought a crystal glass with ice tinkling inside to Harry. 

Harry sipped it, and was aware of the hand coasting down his neck from Micah. “... Care to explain?” 

“Not before you do, mon Amour. You had us in an uproar,” said Jean-Claude shifting so that he could see Harry better. 

Edward came around and leaned against the edge of the bed with his arms crossed. “I’d like to know the same. What the hell were you thinking walking out of that house without your magic?” he hissed. 

Harry straightened as all the memories came back to him. “Panic. How did you find me?” 

“Your young lady friend, Ms. Granger had a handy spell to track you when Rafael came by your house. It seems you called him, and were snatched at the payphone,” Jean-Claude explained. 

“Oh - right.” 

“Stop stalling and tell us,” snapped Edward pressing a hand to the mattress near Micah’s leg. 

“I panicked. I’ve never had my magic bound or stopped before,” said Harry. “I was terrified, and a bit on the queasy side. I went out because that’s all I could do, and I planned to ask for Doctor Lillian to look at my blood. Karl Inger was there. I didn’t hear or sense him. I was too frantic. He’s Mr. Oliver’s human servant.” He then proceeded to tell them everything as he sipped at the ice water. Edward’s face never changed, but his eyes flickered when Harry decided that he needed his blood spilled if he was going to get out of there. “My magical blood is separate from my powers of necromancy. I think Mr. Oliver knew this because when he bound me, he used the kind of rope that would only burn if you try to break it and not iron, and he wasn’t trying to torture me. So, I had to make the Lamia, who was the only one with out of control emotions, attack me. She did. I got free by raising the dead nearby. All the little creatures that had died and people under floorboards came shooting out.” 

“In broad daylight?’ Edward clarified. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. You’ll be proud. I had a gun they didn’t notice. I emptied it into the Lamia and one of her things. I guess being a Millennia old caused him to be a bit conceited. He said he hadn’t spoken to a wizard since Salazar. That was two thousand years ago. He’s a bit behind the times. He knew of the rumors of me, but not of me particularly. I could work with that. I did. I got free, Karl Inger was the only one who came after me since it was too bright outside, and I ripped out his throat before running away.” 

“I made it to the bridge about twenty miles away I think, and I couldn’t move anymore,” he sagged back with exhaustion as Jean-Claude took the water and laid it aside. “Alejandro kept trying to mark me.” He looked at Jean-Claude when he said this, making the vampire sit up straight. “He couldn’t. He wanted to know about you. I refused. I didn’t give him anything.” 

“I thought you couldn’t summon in broad daylight?” 

“I normally can’t,” said Harry. “But, the way things tend to go, I do weird things when I get desperate. Not supposed to survive killing curses, but I did. If I were to take a Hermione type guess.” Harry by now was drawing his knees to his chest. He really had to because Micah kept touching him, petting him. It was slowly driving him insane, and he knew his arm was a bit too close to the man’s cock. He drew it away. He needed space. Oh Merlin of all, the man’s fingers were tickling at his sides. “-I’d say that because tomorrow is Samhain, and with the veil being thinnest between life and death I was able to do it. It might be a simple day for most people, but the magical world sometimes celebrates it. Not much anymore these days because of it’s dark connotations.” 

He had two lovers in the room, and a naked man in bed with him. A really hot naked man.  _ Yippee! _

Harry looked at Jean-Claude. “How are you awake?” 

“I felt your call inside of me. It stirred me from my slumber, mon Amour. You called me and you called Edward.” Edward didn’t react to that. 

“Not to mention, he is full of your blood,” Edward drawled. “He sucked you dry, Little Raven.” 

Harry blinked at this.

“His blood is rather strong. It makes one a bit on the wired side.” Jean-Claude had reclined back against the headboard. Merlin, he looked like a fucking male pinup model. He had a white dress shirt that was sheer in front and buttoned at the top and bottom with the rest wide open. His trousers were black and looked leather and tight. He had an arm draped over his white belly, and the only mar on his chest was the black cross above his nipple. 

“It’s also a few hours to Halloween,” said Micah. Harry tried not to yelp when the man pushed his perfect toned chest right into his back. “You’ve been out for twelve and a half hours.” 

“Who is with Teddy?” Yes, if he thought of Teddy then surely his perverted thoughts would go away. 

“Draco and your newest pet who refused to leave.” 

“You’re mostly healed,” said Micah raking a palm down Harry’s flat chest. “Just a small line. I have healing powers so you know. I can Call Flesh. In or out of leopard form. But I have a question for you. Why do you smell like leopard?” 

“Is that why we’re naked?” 

“Promotes faster healing.” He was aware of the man’s palm slipping around his sides in a light sweeping graze. 

“How is your magic, mon Amour? Can you cast?” asked Jean-Claude, and he didn’t help matters with the way his fingers danced along Harry’s neck. 

For a moment, his fear began to cloud him as he tried to draw on what was natural by calling the gun in Edward’s holster. The man stared as it rattled against the magic weakly. Harry glared at it. “Come to me, dammit!” he ordered and in a fling that made Micah flinch it flew into his palm. He took a breath. “Much better. Still a bit shaky. But, I can work with this.” He handed it back to Edward. 

“I do not dare drink anymore, mon Amour. You will have to let the rest leave your system naturally. Your friend let us know that your body can only handle two blood replenishing draughts at a time. If I take anymore I fear what would happen.”

“You did enough, Jean, thank you. I’m sorry, Edward.” 

“Not forgiven,” said Edward darkly. “You should not have gone anywhere without your magic. That would be like me leaving the house without a gun!” 

“...” Harry didn’t want to talk about his reasons as he dropped his eyes to the sheet. His heart still hurt at the knowledge of having been so useless. Of being unable to do anything properly. He was aware of Micah nuzzling into him as if feeling his emotions. “Just panicked.” 

“Not good enough!” 

“I think he has been through enough to know that he has done wrong, Tueur d'Ombre,” said Jean-Claude diplomatically. “I’m sure he won’t do it again, will you?” He was combing his fingers through the ends of Harry’s hair. 

Harry shook his head. Edward sneered, but chose not to say anything more about it. Instead, he stormed out of the room, and Harry shuddered as he lay back. Micah came down on top of him with a naked cuddle. If only he was in the mood to enjoy it. 

“He was a bit on the rude side,” Micah murmured sweeping his arm around Harry and holding him close. 

“He was being nice,” Harry sighed. 

“Why did you leave like that?” asked Jean-Claude coming down on his side to lay beside Harry. “It had to have been more than panic. I know you better than that, mon Amour.” 

“I told you, Jean, the first time I become useless to him, it’s all over,” he murmured. “He only cares for strength. He does not put up with weakness. He is Edward.” 

“Non, I do not believe that you, who managed to waylay a one million year old vampire, can ever be termed as useless. A survivor does not register as useless. And you Harry, even without your magic, you stood head to head with the embodiment of vampire power.” He caressed Harry’s cheek and through his hair as Micah pushed his front into Harry’s back, mouth and nose nuzzling at Harry’s neck. 

“Just felt like it. I panicked. Everything I’d learned was forgotten. I didn’t even see Karl Inger’s shadow in broad daylight.” 

“You were scared. It is natural.” 

“Not for me.” 

Harry’s mind was so entrenched in thoughts that he didn’t notice the coy smile that played on Micah’s face nor did he see Jean-Claude lean back with an incline of his head. 

“Let’s see if you’re as good as your endowment,” he purred, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“You won’t be jealous?” Micah asked rolling his lips and chin across Harry’s ear sending the young man whimpering by accident. “You were wanting to smack me with a newspaper earlier.”

“Only because he was not awake to feel it. Non, his need is far greater than jealousy. Besides, I haven’t fed today.” 

Before Harry could figure out what they were talking about so cryptically, he let out a gasp when Micah’s hands trailed down his stomach toward his sensitively twitching cock. “Nn?” He raised his head slightly to see Jean-Claude staring at him with lustful intensity, and Micah’s mouth began to kiss at his ear and slid down his neck. “What are-” Micah drew him away from Jean-Claude’s eyes and passionately kissed him on the lips. 

“Let’s finish healing you in a more personal and enjoyable way,” Micah hissed, and Harry’s eyes rolled and his skin began to tingle as Micah’s tongue dived into his mouth. 

Harry wanted to ask if this was alright or something, but then the air pressure began to change, and a lustful current that he’d felt a few times from Jean-Claude filled the room, and Micah was moving between his legs. 

“W-wait, is it going to fit?” Harry asked causing Micah to chuckle as he nipped at Harry’s neck and nipples causing him to moan before he could muffle it. 

“Aren’t you eager to try?” Jean-Claude asked with fingers carding down his cheeks, the lovely vampire was right above him. “Are you bashful because of me? Does your Edward not rail you much harder than you are used to?” 

Harry squawked. “You’ve been spying on me?” He was more embarrassed than angry. Edward wouldn’t like that or he would and not give a damn and fuck him harder. 

“Non, I feel you mon Amour. I feel your pain and your pleasure. It swirls inside me. I hardly have to feast in my club with you and Edward so enthralled.” 

“He sounds so new to this,” Micah remarked wrapping his fingers around Harry’s cock and teasing it to full attention. “Actually, he tastes new…” Harry let out a gurgling whine when Micah’s mouth swallowed his cock. 

“That’s because he is. He is but a  _ bebe _ to our world of desire, mon Chaton.” 

Jean-Claude continued to caress him, and Micah sucked his cock in a way that had him breathing heavily and crying out. As more lust filled the room, the desire became stifling, and his body relaxed as he understood that this was okay. 

Micah’s movements were sure of themselves, calming in a way that Jean and Edward were not. Jean-Claude was excitement and lust, he filled the room and stole your lust away leaving you breathless. Edward was rough and raw. It was never easy to relax at first until Harry was pulled under. 

Harry encouraged Micah’s body to shift up the bed so that his own hands could move to encircle that massive cock; causing it to grow more beneath his fingers. Jean-Claude was already lotioning his fingers and with heated kisses and tongue to Harry’s neck, he slipped his fingers between Harry’s open legs. 

Harry was eager to see how it would fit in his mouth, and managed to shuffle them both around as he moved onto his knees. Micah arched an eyebrow. “He’s feisty.” 

“Mhmm.” Harry moaned when Jean-Claude teased his entrance from behind. “He is also truly sensitive.” He pushed in and when he did, Harry’s mouth swallowed the thick rod. He went as far as he could, his mouth stretching as it hit the back of his throat. 

“He has no gag reflex.” 

“I do believe his shadow killer made certain of that. He is going to be a tight fit, mon Chaton,” Jean-Claude purred as he continued his ministrations. “It is as though his beautiful body snaps back every single time.” 

“Hng!” Harry was turned on and irritated all at the same time. It was hard to focus on one or the other with fingers in his arse and a big cock stuffed down his throat, but he didn’t like being talked about as though he couldn’t hear it. He swallowed around Micah again and squeezed his balls firmly, and was rewarded with a stomach clenching moan. 

“I think we may have said something to annoy him,” Micah groaned his palm coming down to cup the back of Harry’s neck, caressing the tattoo that sat prominently. “Fuck…!” He called out when Harry used his throat muscles like Edward had taught him causing him to grit his teeth. “New but fast.” 

“Oui. Now, come on, mon Amour before you make him spill before we are done.” Jean-Claude grabbed Harry’s hips, and he was drawn back into the vampire’s perfect chest. Harry’s legs were splayed out over Jean-Claude’s, fingers toyed with his hair and down his chest. 

Micah was looming over him with a teasing, but soft smile. “Are you scared?” 

“Don’t start with that. I’ll hex you. Makes me think of Draco and that will be creepy!” 

Jean-Claude laughed richly, and Micah grinned as he came down on top of Harry and kissed him. “No idea who this Draco is…” 

“No talk of him!” Harry ordered as he was deliciously kissed. Micah’s tongue made a meal out of his mouth and chin. 

Jean-Claude was palming his thighs in soft sensual circles as if to relax him further. Both of them were breathing a bit heavier; and much like Edward who never gave warning, Micah pushed inside with an arch of his muscled hips. 

Harry let out a whining cry of surprise by how much bigger he felt than he looked. His head went back against Jean-Claude who had his nose buried into Harry’s neck. He could feel the midnight eyes watching them, and sucking in the lust and arousal between them. 

But unlike Edward, he could move in a way that had no pain. His well experienced body had a smooth rotation, and the pain evaporated into the air as pure pleasure filled the void, rising from his head and back down into his toes making them curl as Micah rocked inside of him. Instead of being held by his thighs, they were grabbed and pinned down in the air by strong palms, Micah rocked back and forth smoothly, in and out with nearly his whole length. 

Harry was lost, writhing into the pleasure and trying to claim more of it. He could feel a nibble on his ear as Micah’s chartreuse eyes captured into his own, never relinquishing his gaze. He was definitely an Alpha with an Alpha stare, and Harry’s stomach clenched and unclenched as swift small orgasms gripped him from the inside. It assaulted his spine and nerves sending him arching. 

“He orgasms there? Amazing…” Micah breathed coming down on top of Harry. 

“Isn’t he? He is one of those rare ones, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude teased. “His lust is going to overload me at this rate. I won’t need to feed for a month if he continues. You may be worthy of your girth.” 

Micah smirked. “I won’t have a master ripping out my throat will I?” He dived further causing Harry to cry out. His nails dug into Micah’s thin well muscled biceps, but it did not break skin like most others would have. 

“Come here, mon Chaton!” Jean-Claude seized him and drew him down over Harry for a sharp tongue lashing kiss as Micah’s hips never stopped. 

Both drank from each other, and Harry’s eyes couldn’t leave the sight of them locked. “I am his first, Edward his second, and you are his third. He does not choose arbitrarily. He is not us.” Micah’s animalistic eyes sparkled with understanding as Jean-Claude released him. “He deserves the best.” 

Jean-Claude could feel everything that Harry felt through their links and the ardeur. It was strong, and building. Micah’s gorgeously glimmering body sleek with sweat working Harry into a pool of tumbling orgasms. He could feel them flowing through him as if he were in the throes and not Harry. His ardeur had suckled at the fabric of their lust, and still it was building in the room.

Long and deep movements set Harry off, his hips writhing and rotating, his eyes never closed except to flutter. He would reach up and wind around Jean-Claude’s neck for leverage as Micah moved at a faster pace. 

He was perfect, his perfect little angelic mon Amour whose flush spread as delicious as his blood, and when Jean-Claude gripped Harry’s weeping hard cock, both he and Micah climaxed, sending hot white streams across Harry hitting them both in the face. Jean-Claude licked it off and nipped at Harry’s soaked ear as Micah lay in a spasm across them. It was a good thing Jean-Claude could handle the weight and need not breathe. He wasn’t sure if Harry could hold Micah for much longer as he stroked both of them. 

Micah started to laugh, and Harry let out a cat-like groan causing Jean-Claude to smirk. “Look at his face. It’s so red.” 

“You are teasing him,” Jean-Claude tutted. 

“Yes, I am.” 

Harry grumbled. “You wait till my magic is back. You’ll have pink hair.” 

“Why pink?” 

“Jean-Claude has claimed blue for his own,” Harry said weakly as his legs lay flat now with Micah between him. “Are you alive back there?” 

“Well and truly with a mouthful of you both,” Jean-Claude said pleasantly. 

Harry snickered as Micah smirked. “I’ve become a pervert, and it’s all this one’s fault!” He jabbed his thumb behind him at Jean-Claude who was still grinning. He didn’t have to have eyes in the back of his head. 

“You are in the right culture. You are a virgin compared to us.” 

“Hush, I didn’t get many opportunities. Most of them in my life in the past were murderous snakes,” he muttered. 

“I am intrigued by you.” 

“We all are,” said Jean-Claude. “He has a past that is almost fairytale like. I must say. Enemies who leave him wills and powers beneath his fingertips.” He glided down and took Harry’s hand and brought it up for a kiss. He was so sweet. “Yet, he has a sweetness that most try to take for themselves. It looks as if things may soon come to a head. I cannot let this keep going in this way. No more people caught in a crossfire.” He hardened his resolve, and Micah frowned at him. 

“He’ll kill you,” Micah stated as fact. 

Harry frowned. “What are you planning?” he was trying to wipe the lustful haze from his mind. 

“Nothing yet, mon Amour. But I cannot let it keep going. You were taken because of me.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I was taken, Jean, because of who I am and shame on him if he fools me once with his iron trick. He won’t be doing it again! Besides, I’ve survived far more dangerous situations. He is a million years old, but he is conceited by his own power, and that was exactly how I got out from under him. He was so sure of himself that he didn’t think to pat me down to feel the gun I had hidden. He was so conceited that he sat a millimeter from the sunlight that blazed into the room! I can work with conceit. Voldemort had conceit and that is why I’m here, and he’s dead.” 

“I think he says he’s going to join you,” said Micah with a blink. “Guess I might as well.” 

“And Edward will shoot me if we don’t include him. He needs the action to keep him calm, and maybe he’ll forgive me.” 

“I am - overwhelmed, but I am concerned. I am aware that I do not house as much power as some Masters of the City,” said Jean-Claude falling deeply into thought. 

“You don’t have to have that much power!” Harry wriggled between Micah and Jean-Claude to sit up so he could look behind him. He shifted so he was sitting between Jean-Claude’s legs instead of on top of him and twisted his legs into a folded position as Micah leaned against him comfortably. “Look what too much power brought Nikolaos and Dominga Salvador. Voldemort even told me by his own mouth that he had the power but not the intelligence. It is why he lost to me. I was an infant, Jean. No power at all when he tried to kill me, and he lost. I was an adult with barely enough power to hold him off when he tried to kill me again, and he lost. I was eleven, twelve, fourteen, and fifteen as well. He never won, and he was always stronger. He was always better than me. You have power in your allies, in those who believe in you! That’s far more than this old geezer has.” 

“He’s not really wrong,” said Micah thoughtfully. “You fought a man when you were an infant?” 

“Not exactly. He came at my family,” said Harry waving a hand. “It was a part of a stupid prophecy that he overheard about a child born to kill him. I fit the criteria, so he came to kill me. One spell in my world can kill you instantly with no possibility of returning. All creatures, including lamias can die by it. He hit me with that spell. It backfired and hit him instead.” He shivered when Jean-Claude touched his shoulder. 

“Yet, he left you everything?” Micah frowned. “I don’t get it.” 

“He had moments of clarity. Moments of sanity. Not very often. He left me a will at the magical bank. It was a way for me to talk to him posthumously. He told me the truth. He told me a lot of things. He’s the one who turned me onto my necromancy powers. He was one, I am one. He used my blood - it tied us together.” 

“I see. You became not only an unwitting heir, but you won his line,” said Jean-Claude with a nod of knowledge. 

“Mhmm, something like that. It was because of him I’m here, and parts of me hates the man. I always will, but part of me thanks him. I even kissed his cheek before he disappeared.” He shrugged not aware of the funny stares he garnered. “I asked him if he regretted anything. He said the one thing he regretted was never feeling love. I told him I could have liked him, and kissed his cheek. Weird of me, I know.” 

“Were you honest?” asked Micah. 

“He is entirely honest,” Jean-Claude let out a rare slow breath. He played with the ends of Harry’s hair. “He is purity at its most raw.” 

“Don’t start that,” Harry groaned with a nudge to the vampire. “Did you not see me make Salvador and Gaynor get eaten by a pack of zombies?” 

“Oui, it was spectacular, but you did not do it out of cruelty, mon Amour.” 

“I guess I’m not cruel, but that doesn’t make me pure. I ripped out Karl Inger’s throat with my bare claws and mouth. Yuck, he was disgusting tasting!” 

By now, the sex and lust had evaporated, and nothing more than a comfortable warm glow lay between the three of them. Harry was tired, and settled on his side against Jean-Claude. Micah was lying on his side, one hand touching Harry’s arm, the other was propping his head up. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “I think you are delectable. I could eat you.”

“He probably could,” Micah yawned. “I need a shower.” 

“ _ We _ need a shower,” Harry grinned when he saw dried white come mixed into Jean-Claude’s perfect curls. He reached and pulled it out. “See?” 

Jean-Claude smirked, Micah laughed, and Harry let out a yelp when he was lifted by Jean-Claude as though he were a doll off the bed. 

“Isn’t that my job?” Micah asked casually walking around completely nude. It was only then that Harry realized Jean-Claude had somehow come out of his tight trousers and was naked under him, and his own back was coated. That man!

“If you wish to next time, mon Chaton. He is rather light.” 

“Oi, I’m not a doll!” 

“Aren’t you?” 

“Can we fit in your tub?” Micah wondered. 

“I assure you an army can fit in it,” Jean-Claude grinned. 

It was how Harry ended up sequestered between both men in a bubbly white tub smelling of roses and lilac. Micah covered in suds, and Jean-Claude reclining back as though he were a Prince, his feet were resting on Micah’s broad shoulder. 

“It is going to be a long Halloween,” said Jean-Claude folding his arms. “I am already aware that I am being betrayed even as we sit here in the bath.” 

Harry and Micah both looked at him. He looked the picture of perfection. 

“Who?” Jean-Claude looked at him, and Harry frowned. “Edward would never…” 

“Non. You met her.” 

“Yasmeen?” Harry hissed. “Really?” 

“She is not strong enough, but the last couple of days she has been trying to whittle me down. She has sent Marguerite to me, endlessly.” Harry didn’t like that. He didn’t mind Jean-Claude taking lovers, but… there was a certain line he liked to have drawn. At least a mutual permission and like toward the other. 

“I could kill her.” 

“Non. Let me. It is about time I stop hiding. I shouldn’t have hid to begin with, but my power was not consolidated at the time. It was only just. I cannot let him hurt another while I am Master, and if I should die, I will somehow take him with me.” 

“You won’t die. It’s not your time,” said Harry and he puffed some bubbles from his palm into Jean-Claude’s face. 

“You think so, mon Amour?” 

Harry looked at him resolutely. “I know so, but I have one request.”

“Oh?” 

“I have a feeling that with the way you are, you’re going to do something to draw attention. You’re going to have some sort of big melee where you’re going to charge admission.” Micah was now smirking, and Jean-Claude’s lips were twitching. “I don’t know, but can you plan it for after eight o’ clock? You see, I have a little one who needs to trick-or-treat so if you can plan around that, that would be  _ great, _ ” he said in a pleasant business-like tone. “Millennia old vampires can wait two more hours before death so that my little godson can get the night of his life! It’s only courteous after all.” 

Micah broke down into hoarse laughter, and Jean-Claude hummed. “How can I say no to such a request? I bet the Petit Loup will be absolutely scrumptious.” 

It wasn’t perfect. Harry still felt like shit letting himself be caught the way he had, and Edward was still mad as hell at him. He would deal with things one at a time, and everything else would come later. 

Harry thought his biggest fear was fear, but he had never been so wrong in his life. His fear was losing those he had come to love. He would make that old geezer pay for living far too long, and no one important to him was going to die until they were good and ready. 


	9. Chapter Nine

#  Chapter Nine

Rafael swooped around him the moment the King of the Rats saw him come out perfectly clean and dry. Harry was wearing simple snug black jeans and a long-sleeved burgundy shirt that fit him like a glove. His belt was back in its usual place along with his wands. 

“Are you alright?” he asked in that usual deep voice of his. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. My magic is a bit rocky,” he admitted since no one else was in the room currently. Micah and Jean-Claude were still getting dressed, but he didn’t have the luxury of taking time. 

“What happened?” 

Harry told him everything, and Rafael frowned. “You were calling for Lillian to check your blood?” 

“Yeah, and a face who wouldn’t judge me as useless,” he confessed bowing his head. “I angered Edward. I panicked and I ran without magic. I’d rather die than have him deem me useless. Now, he’s pissed as hell. But, at least I live to take Teddy trick or treating.” 

Rafael shook his head. “He’ll get over it. I’ve brought your car back.” He handed Harry the keys. “I think you need to rectify the image of you being useless if you managed to live against a one million year old being without your gifts.” 

“That’s what they say, but I still can’t help but feel like I had lost everything in that minute. Magic is my life. I couldn’t survive without it. Not like everyone else can.” 

“It’s in your blood. You lose your blood, you die.” 

“Not if it goes into Jean-Claude,” Harry quipped causing Rafael to chuckle. “Speaking of, I’m hungry. I’m really hungry.” 

“All that’s here is basic foods and junk. Most weres aren’t good at taking care of themselves without their Alpha's,” said Rafael.

“Nothing I’d approve of. Is Dead Dave open?” 

“Always. Let me get it. You should stay here,” He took back Harry’s keys. “I think after that scare it’s doubtful that Jean-Claude would like you wandering off alone. Edward either.” He kissed Harry’s forehead before smirking and heading out leaving Harry to sigh and plop down on the sofa running a hand through his still damp hair. 

He hadn’t bothered to dry it. He was letting his magic rest a bit before trying simple things. He had to be one hundred percent soon.

It was quiet for some time when the door burst open, and a flood of brown wild curls was all Harry could see. “Harry!” 

She jumped on him where he was seated, throwing her arms slinging around his neck. He groaned at this. “H-Hermione?” He patted her back weakly aware of Jean-Claude and Micah coming out of the bedroom fully dressed and looking delicious as always. 

“Young lady I do believe he needs to breathe,” Jean-Claude purred causing Hermione to yelp as she jumped off slightly. 

“Sorry!” She whipped back around to Harry as though Jean-Claude didn’t matter. “Harry are you okay?” 

“I’m sitting here in one piece currently. I’m fine.” 

Hermione shook her head. “You looked horrible! You were all cut up! What were you doing under the bridge like that? No one will tell me anything!” 

Harry didn’t know what to tell her. “Where is Teddy?” he asked instead. 

“He’s with Larry. Draco is-” 

“Out of my way!” Draco pushed through the door. A vampire was at his heels. 

“Sir, you can’t come through this way-” 

“Enough, he is allowed here,” Jean-Claude held up a hand causing the vampire to draw back and out of the room. 

“Sorry, not sorry,” said Draco with his hands on his hips, looking down on Harry as he refused to get up from the couch. 

Harry groaned. “Do I have to do this now?” 

“Yes you do! What in the bloody hell is going on Potter?” Draco growled. “Sorry, I had to stun two of your vampires. Some annoying lady who tried to claw me! How dare she. She has no right to touch me,” he said superiorly. “And that girl of hers. It’s creepy. She tried to climb on top of me! You know she looks like my mother?” The revulsion in Draco’s voice had Harry giggling. 

“... You stunned a Master Vampire?” Micah couldn’t help but say and then he looked at Jean-Claude. “You might want to make use of them,” he hissed quietly. 

“First things first, Harry how are you feeling?” 

“Better thanks to Micah and Jean.” 

“You’re Micah?” Hermione pointed to the delicate faced man the same height as Harry. 

“I am. You are the one with the spell that tracked him. Hermione Granger?” he asked with a practical smile. 

She nodded, and Harry could see the blush on her cheeks. Even Draco was eyeing him curiously, noticing his bright animal eyes, but then both turned their heads, deeming him of little importance as they focused on Harry. Jean-Claude had his arms crossed with amusement as they continued to pester his little human servant who was grumbling at them, and trying to make excuses. 

Micah was right. They  _ would _ be useful. “Mon Amour, I do believe it would be wise that you let them in on the truth. They have worried over you long enough,” he said reaching down to graze Harry’s neck gently where Edward’s tattoo lay beneath his hair. 

“I don’t want them in the middle of it,” said Harry tilting his head to allow him better access. 

“I think you should let them decide,” said Micah resting his forearms on the back of the couch next to Harry’s shoulder comfortably. 

Hermione was beside him on the couch, Draco drew up a high back fancy armchair to sit and wait for him to speak. 

“We have a million year old vampire to kill,” said Harry in the easiest way he could, causing both Draco and Hermione to blink at him. “He’s causing trouble, trying to kill-” He stopped for a moment. 

“Me,” said Jean-Claude and Hermione whipped her head around. “I am the Master of the City.” 

“You are?” Draco blinked. 

“I knew that,” said Hermione waspishly. “All the tales, Harry told me. I kind of figured it out. You’re a bit manipulative so it works.” 

Micah laughed, and Jean-Claude arched an eyebrow. “You are a bold young lady.” 

“It’s the truth.” 

“A million years? Are you sure, Harry?” asked Draco. 

“Deadly. He told me the last wizard he spoke to was Salazar Slytherin.” Draco paled. 

“Merlin!” 

“He’s the one who poisoned you with the iron?” asked Hermione. 

“Yeah, I panicked. I planned to call Rafael and Doctor Lillian from a payphone. I didn’t want Edward to hear me. I didn’t want him to know.” 

Hermione snorted. “He already knew something was going on.” 

“Damn him,” Harry grumbled. He should have known. He told them everything, though he skipped the part about ripping Karl Inger’s throat out, and how he’d been too weak to get further than he’d been when they found him. 

Hermione was stunned.

“The Earthmover predates humanity. He is part of a race called homo-erectus,” said Jean-Claude moving to stand firmly behind Harry with his fingers stroking through Harry's hair. Micah shifted his position so that he sat on the back of the couch between Hermione and Harry; allowing Jean-Claude his position without either feeling too crowded. 

“I’ve heard about that!” Hermione yelped with wide-eyes. 

“Course you have, know-it-all,” Draco sneered. 

“Shut up!” Hermione snapped. “The homo-erectus is a species of archaic humans that lived throughout most of the Pleistocene geological epoch, and their earliest fossil evidence dates back almost two million years.” 

“How could you possibly know that?” Draco scowled. 

Hermione huffed and drew herself up. “It’s in History of Magic if you’d taken the time to read it.” 

Draco rolled his eyes as he slouched. “Well, sorry I don’t have all the hours in the day like you, Granger!” 

“You would if you’d leave the mirror behind long enough.” 

“ _ Maybe _ you should borrow it? You might get a date!” 

“Oh you!” Hermione made to pounce only for Harry to grip her by the back of her blouse and plonk her back down again. 

They were still going at it causing Jean-Claude to smile slightly, and MIcah to chuckle. “Do they always fight like this?” asked Micah leaning down closer to Harry. 

“You get used to it,” said Harry. “Seven years of hatred doesn’t go away in a few months. It’s how they bond.” 

“Hatred?” Micah asked. 

“Oh yeah, Draco hated our guts and we hated him just as much. None of us were friendship material until we matured.” 

“Huh.” 

“I can get my own dates thank you very much!” 

“Yeah, sure, I think Harry here is the only one who gets dates.” 

Harry huffed and shook his head. “No one’s taken me on any dates, what are you talking about?” He was sure dates didn’t begin and end with being flat on his back with someone’s cock up his arse. Not that he was arguing, though he was a little on the sore side right now. Merlin, Micah had big cock. He’d honestly like to see Jean-Claude taking it. He really should focus and stop his mind from sinking deeper down that hole. 

“You really haven’t taken him out?” Micah asked Jean-Claude without blinking. 

“It has been busy,” Jean-Claude actually bristled with an elegance that most couldn’t have accomplished. “Once things calm down, I will be taking mon Amour on many proper dates. You can be invited if you like, to a few.” 

Micah was thoughtfully serious about it for a moment. “It depends on where we’re going.” 

Hermione and Draco stopped arguing when they heard this, and their eyes went from Harry to Jean to Micah and back to Harry again. 

“Anyway…” Harry was aware of the now suspicious stares of his friends. “It all boils down to a fight that’s going to end up taking place soon. I’m fighting.” 

“So are we!” Hermione and Draco said at the same time and without question. 

“You do realize this isn’t a game?” asked Jean-Claude letting go of Harry and walking around properly to look at both of them. “He is a million years old, and there is a good chance that no power can hold him down. No power will be able to kill him. I have no illusions that I am strong enough to take him on. I am not the stronger master.” He sat down on the edge of the couch near Harry. 

“No, but you’re intelligent,” said Hermione. “That’s obvious. It takes more than strength to fight something like this!” Jean-Claude was impressed. Micah was more than curious. 

“-And if Harry’s going to get his arse kicked I’m going to be there this time,” said Draco. 

“Let me ask you this, what happens if he wins?” asked Hermione meeting Jean-Claude’s eyes. She had learned over the weeks to keep her eyes lowered until she learned Occlumency good enough to keep others out. But, if Harry could do it then so could she. 

“St. Louis runs red,” said Jean-Claude. “He will force every vampire and every creature to call to attack humans.” 

“Looks like we have to kill him first then,” said a cold voice at the door. 

Harry turned on the couch, surprised as he was to see Edward standing there with his arms crossed as though he’d always been. Harry had to re-work his perception. It was so off, and Edward was giving him a sharp look. 

That was when a white food bag was handed to him by Rafael’s tan hand. It smelled mouthwatering. “I’m starving and need food, so save the lecture, Edward,” Harry grumbled, thanking Rafael.

“I didn’t say a thing, Harry,” said Edward coolly. “How is this going to be played?” 

Harry tried not to wince at the man using his name as he halved his sandwich with Micah who had probably gone as long as him without food if he’d been healing Harry. It was a grilled chicken with cheese and extra tomato. Dead Dave always made fun of him for not going for the hamburgers, but Harry liked chicken. 

“What are his powers?” asked Hermione. 

“He is known as the Earthmover. He can cause earthquakes and devastation.” 

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat. “That’s going to take some Arithmancy and Runes. Granger, your bushy haired time to shine.” 

“Are you telling me you can stop an earthquake?” asked Micah. 

“Not stop it, more like have it absorbed,” said Hermione. “You can’t stop it, but you can absorb it.” She started going on into the intricacies of absorbing an earthquake. Micah and Jean-Claude were the only ones intrigued, Edward looked at her flatly, then moved over and stole one of Harry’s fries for himself. 

“That’s her area of expertise. I took shitty Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, don’t ask me,” said Harry. 

Rafael was simply listening nearby. Come to find out, Rafael had sent Claudia, Lillian, and Louie to Harry’s house to watch over Teddy. Even though Larry was still there, Harry really appreciated Rafael doing that for him. 

It would be a long night of debating and even arguing, and it was only broken off when Harry reminded everyone that this needed to happen after trick-or-treating or heads were going to roll. 

It was an hour later when they were joined by Stephan and surprisingly Richard Zeeman who Jean-Claude had introduced as his wolves to call. 

Harry noticed that Hermione was staring rather openly at Richard who was smiling with all the friendliness he had to offer. And Draco said she couldn’t get a date? Maybe not yet, but with the way Richard was interested in her mind and intellect, it didn’t take a genius to see a clear line of attraction between the two of them. 

He also knew he had to get in touch with Dolph and his boss, but there was simply too much going on at one time. He had no beeper on him, so he wouldn’t even know it if he was being called or not. That was fine. Supernatural stuff first, and the rest could fall in line. 

Jean-Claude insisted on keeping Hermione, Draco, and Harry a secret. Particularly Harry, as Jean-Claude was going to exploit their thinking that Harry would still be unable to cast magic. He would even spread to Yasmeen that Harry was unable to fight. It would look bad on him, and bring down Mr. Oliver’s guard. He would get conceited, thinking the fight would be awash. 

Oh, how wrong he would be. 

Edward was just pleased that he would have a lot of things to kill, and Harry? Harry ended up falling asleep with his head against Micah’s thigh unknowingly. It probably didn’t help that Jean-Claude had been combing through his hair, and everyone was just talking in such a way that it was hypnotic. 

He had to admit that he was starting to get tired waking up in strange places and not knowing where he was. At least this time he had clothes on, so that was an improvement. He could feel the movement under his body. He was laying on his side against a leather seat that smelled of car, and he could hear the motor and traffic. 

He opened his bright emerald eyes, and sat up to see Edward driving his car, one wrist on the steering wheel. Harry briefly wondered if Edward’s was back at the house. Harry didn’t say anything as he draped over the back of the front seat. 

“What you did was stupid,” Edward finally spoke. 

“...” Harry had no words. He was done with words as he kept his eyes lowered, his arm dangling over the seat as he stared at his console where a gun sat gleaming. Along with his beeper. He waved his palm and smiled a little when his beeper flew into his hand, and he saw he had about two dozen messages. He stopped smiling and sent it back into the console. 

“Are you listening?” 

“Mhmm. I can’t say much more.” 

“Yes you can. You can tell me  _ why _ you ran out on  _ me _ !” Edward growled through clenched teeth. “Why you put yourself in that kind of danger?” For a second, Harry thought he heard a hint of pain in the man’s voice. But, surely he was imagining it. 

Harry bit down on his lower lip. He was fighting back tears as his heart jerked and swelled with an ache that he’d learned was a fear of a different kind. “I froze. I couldn’t call magic. I couldn’t call what I am. How would you feel if you were disabled in a way that prevented you from ever hunting again? Ever picking up a gun? You could never have a mark to fulfill what you spent your life doing?” 

“... Useless,” Edward intoned flatly. 

“Exactly. I would rather take a thousand deaths over and over again than be useless to you, Edward.” Harry didn’t dare look up into the eyes that he could see looking at him in the rear-view mirror. It was likely as close to a silent ‘I love you’ as Harry could get. 

It was quiet for a long time, dozens of streetlights passed, all the stop-lights mysteriously turned green whenever Harry waved his hand and there were no cars. Harry thought he might have felt Edward smirk as he never let off the accelerator. “Get your ass up here,” he then ordered, shoving the gun out of sight so that it didn’t accidentally go off with Harry moving. Harry, being small enough, had no problem slipping over the seat and coming to a rest on his bum with his knees to his chest. 

“I want a milkshake,” he told Edward and the man drove into the all-night McDonalds a block later. “Get a small one too, I’ll keep it iced for Teddy.” 

Edward ordered himself a coffee and pie. Harry sipped at the chocolate shake, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“So, do you want to tell me about that big dick you had?” 

Harry choked on the ice cold milkshake as it went down his windpipe. “EDWARD!” 

“I saw him once he stripped down. If that’s him at half staff, I’m not sure what he is when full.” His tone was so mild and flat. As if they were talking about the weather. 

Just like Edward to break the ice in a way that made Harry turn into a tomato. Harry smacked his own chest. “I-” Harry had no excuse. “It was big. But you broke me in.” 

“Good,” he drawled. “The more you’re broken in the rougher I can be.” He sped up, and Harry gulped quietly. 

“Is that a threat?” He vanished the console, and shuffled closer to Edward, and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. 

“ _ Promise _ , Little Raven.” And just like that, they went back to normal. 

Or whatever normal was. 

oOo

Bert looked as though he were about to blow steam out of his ears when Harry slipped into his office, Larry was behind him. Harry took a seat in front of Bert. His office was a soft light blue, he felt it was in contrast to the real meaning of the job. Harry didn’t understand interior design, but it reminded him of a nursery rather than a zombie raising company. It was kind of creepy. 

“Two days of radio silence? My newest animator and you? Do you want to explain to me exactly what happened after the Doughal raising?” 

“Yeah,  _ we _ almost died,” Harry snarked causing Bert to straighten. “Humans First, the very same bastards you gave an appointment to, came at us with guns.” 

Bert spluttered. “I- I am sorry! Are you guys alright?” His eyes were wide, and he was suddenly very uncomfortable. Good!

“Not full of holes, and Larry here works well under pressure,” he said patting the redhead on the back who blushed slightly. Harry had told the young animator not to tell Bert that he could raise three zombies, the man would have Larry tied to the job every night if he could. 

“You’re lucky you can’t scare him off so easily. He would have every right to go running. It wouldn’t be cowardly.” 

“I’m fine,” Larry insisted. “It’s you who got into big trouble.” 

Harry winced and Bert frowned. “What’s this?” 

Harry always believed that the best way to get someone off his back was to give them truths. What reason did he have to hide it if they lost? If they lost, Bert would need to know so he could run far far away. “I came face to face with a pack of vampires that not only had one master but two, right after Humans First. So, after this I need to talk to Dolph. I may be able to take a couple raisings tonight sometime after ten o’ clock if I am alive to do it.” 

Bert was about to say something only to snap his jaws shut when he realized what he said. “Alive to do it? What’s this?” 

Harry shook his head. “It’s best you don’t know. I’m trying to be honest with you Bert. The last twenty four hours have not been fun for anyone. Larry here had to play baby-sitter while I was trying to be healed from wounds that would have seen most dead.” 

“Hermione said it was terrible. She was in tears when she got back. It took everything to hide it from Teddy. He’s a smart kid.” 

“He’s very smart,” agreed Harry. Bert seemed to have lost the wind in his sails. “I never planned for this rubbish to happen. But it seems as if a fight is about to begin, and we damn well need to make sure that the current Master of the City wins. If it doesn’t, there will be no one left to raise anything.” He stood at this and checked his messages. “I have to see Dolph. I’ll make it up to you somehow, Bert, but right now I have one million and one reasons why I might or might not be available.” 

“Why does it need to be you?” 

“Who else do you know that can stand on equal footing as a human against something far older than any of us can imagine? I’m not tooting my own horn or anything like that, but you do want to live to make another dollar right? Let me do this without interference.” He already had to deal with Dolph. He was set to meet them at Mabels in an hour. Larry was staying behind, and Bert gave a solemn nod. 

“You will make up for it?” 

“You know I’m good for it.” Harry knew the best way to the man’s heart was to speak money in any sentence, and he was good to go. 

It was eight o’ clock in the morning when he stepped out of Animators to walk the few blocks to Mabels. He was carrying a bigger arsenal than he would have liked on his person, but Edward had refused to let him out of the house unless he was carrying to his standards. 

He knew it was Edward’s way of forgiving him by letting him out of the house so soon, but he had to get things done. It was going to be a busy Halloween, and Teddy was never going to know how hard it was going to be to make his trick-or-treating happen. He knew that Jean-Claude was very likely in talks right now with Mr. Oliver. It had been confirmed that Yasmeen had spilled the beans, he could feel the betrayal through his powers as Master of the City. Jean-Claude had told him that for anyone weaker than him he could feel their power and their intentions. Yasmeen was a master, and she was strong, but she wasn’t stronger than Jean-Claude. 

If Harry had his way, Jean-Claude wouldn’t get near that vampire, but being the Master of the City came with more than a title and power. It came with danger and a high amount of pain should he fail. Harry wouldn’t let him fail, one way or another. 

Jean-Claude was good for St. Louis. He’d earned his position and power through hard-work and diligence. He delegated and made use of everyone’s skills. It didn’t matter how much power was at one’s fingertips if they didn’t know how to delegate and use that power. 

He crossed the street once the crosslight changed, and saw Dolph and Zerbrowski sitting at one of the round booths near the clean high paned glass of the diner window. A couple of business men and women held the door open for him. He hoped they would listen to him because he didn’t want to have to obliviate them. He had too much respect. 

He smiled at the familiar waitress when he entered the restaurant. He asked for a coffee and some pancakes before sliding into the booth beside Zerbrowski. 

Dolph’s eyes were all on him. “You better have a good reason for being so silent. I was about to send a search party after you.” 

“It would have only gotten them killed,” said Harry grimly as Zerbrowski set the powdered cream packets next to him. “I didn’t plan for any of this to happen. I’m conceited enough to tell you that if I had been anyone else, I’d have died. I’m calling you here not as cops but as two men who deserve the truth.” 

Dolph straightened. “I can’t promise anything, but go on.” If there was one thing Dolph appreciated, it was being given the facts and the truth. He was probably the most law abiding man around, but months and years as the leader of RPIT had taught him that some things could not be fully policed. 

Zerbrowski must have known how serious it was because he wasn’t joking or flirting with Harry as the lady brought him some coffee, and Dolph asked her to bring an entire pot. 

He started with the story of after he left the St. Louis Hospital, and how at one of his appointments Human’s First attacked him and a new animator, and how that led to a meeting with the master vampires. He laid as much of it out as he could, while at the same time skirting some things.

“You didn’t call it in?” 

Harry frowned. “I don’t think you realize something Dolph, the one behind everything is a one million year old vampire.” 

“Shit!” Zerbrowski yelped. “Is that possible? Is this world a million years old?” 

“Yeah. He stopped my magic in its tracks. I was helpless, and I could do nothing. If I had called anyone it would have seen them killed or worse.” 

“What’s worse than that?’ 

“He knows how to destroy St. Louis with a snap of his fingers. He’s known as the Earthmover, and he’s used a strong thousand year old vampire from before the Aztec empire to start the unraveling of Addison vs Clark. He wants things to go back to the way it was. He wants vampires to be hunted again.” 

“But, he is a vampire. Why would he want that?” asked Zerbrowski. 

“He thinks it’s to keep them in check. I don’t think that’s true. I told you for every human there is a vampire, and humans are the ones who need to be kept in check half the time. When I escaped, I was more terrified of humans seeing me in the shape I was in than I was of anyone else. I hid beneath a bridge bleeding out, and it’s only because of a friend who could track me using my kind of magic that they found me. I was dying. I did not look like this yesterday. I looked like one of your victims on the ground.” Zerbrowski paled, and Dolph’s severe frown was telling. 

“Are you telling me you’re going after him? You need a court order of execution for that,” said Dolph. “I can’t sanction it.” 

“You don’t have to. I want to apologize. I’m going way above your head in the chain of command. I know it’s important to you that you follow the chain, but if we do - there is nothing left. I promise it will be as legal as I can make it so that it goes smoothly for you.” 

“How are you doing that?” asked Zerbrowski as their food was served. 

Dolph asked for real cream in one of those silver containers instead of the powdery gunk that they called cream. 

“As you know my actual world will sometimes get involved, and work with you on many things. They too have their own government that works in tandem with yours, and my name carries weight,” said Harry. “A few years ago before I came here, I was a child and I defeated a monster. So I have weight, and I’m taking advantage of it for the first time in my life. I’ll have the warrants in my hand when I call you. I will probably have the bodies. If I am alive.” 

“If?” 

“One million, Dolph. Can you count that high?” Harry asked weakly. 

“It would take a while,” Dolph grunted as he speared a sausage link. “Why is it you?” 

“You have guessed, haven’t you? I’m friendly with the Master of the City.” 

“Nah, we couldn’t tell,” Zerbrowski snarked with a flick to the torc Harry was wearing again. 

“As far away from human as he is, he is probably closest. If I thought for one second that he was horrible for the city and the innocents, I wouldn’t be so friendly with him. He’s strong, but he’s not as strong as the Earthmover. He needs a second, and maybe a third and fourth and fifth,” Harry started laughing without amusement. “But, he’s a smart man. He’s cunning and ruthlessly manipulative, but he is what that community needs. He’s what St. Louis needs if you want to do your jobs unimpeded. He uses his head. A fight is coming, the Earthmover has been trying to get the Master’s name so he can kill him and take over. It’s why I was kidnapped. He thought a lowly human would crack. How wrong he was,” said Harry popping a pancake in his mouth. 

“I should stop you but I can’t, can I?” 

“No. If we finish this, you will have the evidence you need to close the murder case. You will have bodies. Your coroners will be delighted if there is anything left of the Earthmover. I’m sure his DNA will tell you a lot about his age and where he’s been.” 

“Anything left?” Zerbrowski choked. 

“Not sure how it’s going to go, Zerbrowski.” 

“How does Humans First feed into this?” asked Dolph. “You say they attacked you?” 

“The vampires were smart, they infiltrated Humans First. The Earthmover’s human servant to be exact.” Harry didn’t mention that he had killed Karl Inger, that might be too much. “I think originally they were trying to scare me, and then the vampires come flouncing in with the ability to make them all go away if only I betray one of the few people in my life!” Harry rolled his eyes. “I guess conceit gets worse with age. Alejandro, the one who was doing the killings tried to make me his servant. It didn’t work.” 

“Why didn’t it work?” asked Dolph. Dolph was only vaguely aware of the human servant idea. He didn’t like it one bit. He had no idea that Harry was one, but that was okay. He didn’t need to know everything. 

Harry smirked. “Just not controllable, Dolph. Even with my magic at a stand-still, my mind is well fortified against their mind manipulations.” 

“How did you get out of it?” asked Zerbrowski. “You said you didn’t have magic. So how did you get free of this thing?” 

“Necromancy is different. Even non-magicals can be born animators. I made one of them mad enough to take some slashes out of me. That’s why I was so mauled. If I bleed I could call something,  _ anything _ to me. I did, and then I ran out into the sunlight.” 

“You said it’s easier to do at night than the day?” 

“It is. Much easier, but when you’re desperate the magic can do a lot of things. Also, there’s a correlation as you can imagine between Death and Halloween, veils being thinner, dead being closer - yadda yadda. You wouldn’t be interested in that part.” 

Dolph snorted. “I don’t like it. I don’t think you should take the chance, but I can’t stop you. No matter how much we police and how much we investigate… it never seems to be enough.” 

As they ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, Zerbrowski stole one of the blueberries causing Harry to huff at him, and steal a sausage link. He didn’t like the patties as much. It didn’t have the pull or snap. 

“You’ll have the court order?” 

“Yes. My name might not carry as much weight here in America, but they will still do extra for me with the right exchange and words. It might be a bit shady and underhanded, but I assure you if there was another way to do this, I would gladly seize it. And in all technicalities, this man falls under the purview of the Ministry of Magic in Europe, and if I asked to the Minister there to jump, he’s going to jump as high as he can.” 

“That’s a lot of power you hold.” 

“I hate it,” Harry admitted. “I never use it. I never want to be recognized or have that hanging over my head. It’s why I came here, fled a place that saw me as some sort of beacon that I can’t get out from under. I like my life here, I like St. Louis, and I like my jobs. I won’t let it sink because of some bastard who has long since expired. Also you’ll be interested to know that the newest Animator could help you if I’m not around for some reason. His name is Larry, and he’s young, but he’s good. He’s a natural. He kept a cool head when Human’s First came at us on his first night.” 

It wasn’t perfect, but he had managed to get hold of the sinking ship. At least the human side of things. He’d leave the supernatural side to Jean-Claude. Zerbrowski was talking about Halloween, and what his kids were going as. 

Harry smirked. “I managed to wiggle in that none of this is to take place before Teddy has the chance to trick-or-treat.” Dolph actually chuckled behind his coffee. 

Zerbrowski laughed. “Trick-or-treating over a fight of your life?” 

“You know it. A million years, he can wait an hour and a half. Teddy’s never been trick-or-treating.” 

As they talked about the neighborhoods they would be going to, Harry thought about how amusing it was that Edward had spent two hours of his life combing the high end suburban streets, and looking into every house owned for potential threats. He was a complicated man, Edward. He hated children, and yet at the same time should a single hair be pulled from Teddy’s cute head or a frown mar his face for the wrong reasons, that sociopath was ready to blast the culprit’s arse. 

No child could ever be so protected. If only Harry had an Edward when he was small, blood wards were nothing on that man, and then there were the others to consider. Harry and Teddy had a small army at their backs. 

It was going to be a fun night. 


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn’t quite night-fall at ten to six, and Teddy who had been unusually mute that Halloween had glowed when Harry made a suggestion on his costume. It was too bad Hermione and Draco were too busy at the Circus and MACUSA to be there, but Edward stood in the hall draped in a long black heavy cloak with a hood attached, and Harry had provided him with a bone-white mask that would only show his piercing ice eyes and the snarl of his mouth. He looked like the epitome of Death or a Death Eater. 

Jean-Claude had insisted on costumes to be worn, but Edward had chucked out the one that Jean-Claude had for him for his own special brand of Death. He had all his weapons hidden as they were set to leave for the Circus directly after trick-or-treating ended. Rafael and his Rats would be caring for Teddy that night. Larry had insisted on at least watching if he couldn’t participate. He wanted to learn, and Harry threatened him with a two day tickling charm should he try and jump in at any time. Larry wasn’t a stupid man, and Harry had promised he would teach Larry as much as he could to withstand his new life. Edward might too if he was asked nicely. 

Harry had wanted to go as Voldemort, but Draco had given him one look, and then proceeded to try and hex him for an hour once he’d learned of Harry’s not-so-creative idea. Hermione had mentioned that it wouldn’t be very pretty to go as Voldemort, but it would have surely been fun. Instead, he too would be wearing a heavy draped cloak like Edward, but beneath that he would have what Jean-Claude had picked out. 

He didn’t think he should be flaunting it about on a high-end suburban street of kidlets. He had agreed to the blacker than black eye-makeup that made him look more gaunt against his ghostly white face. His eyes were like hollowed out emeralds and looked almost frightening. He was still having a hard time not picking at the space between his arse cheeks as there was more than just a thong riding up him right now. 

As Teddy jumped down several of the steps with an excited cheer, Harry let out a higher pitch squeal of happiness then he meant to when he saw Teddy’s first costume of the night. He also had a floaty camera that was taking pictures. It would be following them invisibly. Edward hadn’t liked it, but he seemed to easily give in. Harry supposed the impending idea of performing mass murder on various supernaturals had him excited enough to allow it. Or as excited as Edward could get. He wished Edward would push his mask up so he could see his face. It was probably blank. 

Teddy looked identical to Edward in the face from the nose, ice blue eyes, the lips and perfectly ordinary face but with a little more tan. He was wearing a dark blue crew-neck shirt on his little frame that fit him like a glove. His hair was honey blond and in the same slick back out of the way style. He had relaxed fit jeans and a belt with two fake guns, and a hand-grenade. 

“I’ve never smiled like that before,” Edward drawled quietly and then smirked. 

“You’d be even more terrifying if you did.” 

“What do you think?” Teddy spun around. “When it gets black out I’ll switch to JC! I was going to be everyone together, but even for me it was kind of hard. I do have the teeth ready in advance. See? It was so hard to get! It took me two hours to try and get the teeth right.” He opened his mouth to show tiny pin-prick fangs. Harry was already fixing his clothes, the boy did well dressing himself, but he ended up with the shirt on backwards and his jeans twisted. 

Edward crouched down. “I think your costume is missing something.” 

“Oh? What?  _ What? _ ” 

“If you give him a flamethrower…” Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the man pulled out a cowboy hat and plonked it on Teddy’s head. “A vampire Edward, Merlin help us all. You’d be Master level in a week.” 

“It is interesting to note the kid has no idea what I do, and yet what his eyes pick up,” Edward admitted as the child didn’t hear them he was so excitedly bouncing around the hall. 

They took Harry’s car with Edward driving. Teddy was too excited to sit in the back so he was up front sitting on Harry’s lap. He was holding a white and round Halloween candy bucket with a black silhouette of a vampire on the front. It had midnight blue eyes. Imagine that. Harry had also charmed it to move from time to time. 

As the dusky gray clouds moved languidly over the skies, Edward found a parking spot about a half a block from their main destination of overpriced houses that all looked the same. A gaggle of children in various costumes were running ahead of parents. Sounds of laughter and excitement over the impending candy rush filled the air. Merlin above, Harry had brought Death to the street. 

He snickered quietly at his own thoughts causing Edward to glance at him as Teddy jumped out of the car onto the grass. “What do you find funny?” 

“How I brought Death with me to such a cute kids block-party,” Harry hummed following his godson, and he could have sworn he heard Edward actually chuckle. 

It had to have been a trick of the night. 

To most, Teddy would look like a little cowboy, but Harry and Edward knew better. He was a little assassin for hire for Halloween. Harry had the other outfit stowed away for quick switching. He’d spent the rest of his limited afternoon practicing spells in the basement. He had to be in top form tonight. 

He knew the two of them had spooked a couple of people draped as they were in their heavy black cloaks. Harry and Edward didn’t have the elegance or fog rolling walk that someone like Jean-Claude would, but they had silence. Both of them had learned years ago that silence was the key to movement, and only Teddy’s presence circling them had the adults relaxing their shoulders. Most parents who did dress up were in caricature costumes like bunnies and cheap looking witches with too much thigh and legs showing. 

“You should think of the 18th century when you think of the magical world,” Harry offered as Teddy flew to the first house. Edward stiffened briefly, but then seemed to remember this house. 

“Good, the old lady comes first. I’m not convinced of the middle-aged man down the road,” he said standing straight in all his paranoia. “He has a habit of the drinking kind.” 

Harry let Edward have his paranoia spiel as he followed like a shadow behind Teddy to the next two houses. A few of Teddy’s little friends from school had recognized him and stopped to talk. The parents were a little leery when they saw Harry and Edward’s costumes and it made for an awkward first meeting, but Harry had smiled and was the picture perfect parent. Edward nodded to them, polite and completely average even in his costume with the bone-white mask. He was nothing for anyone to worry about. He played a good ol’ boy manipulated by a little boy to dress for the night. 

Nope. No sociopathic assassin for hire or fun beyond the mask and cloak. Yeah, Edward was just that good. 

“Harry and Edward are walking as Death!” Teddy teased with a jump of excitement to his curious friends. “You know because Death is the scariest thing to everyone!” He was proud to show Edward and Harry off, and at one time Teddy had tugged on Edward to point out someone. Harry had to bury his face into to the wide sleeve of his cloak to keep from laughing outright. 

They were almost at the end and about to turn down a cul-de-sac type street when the dark gray finished its glide across the skies, settling like a heavy blanket darkening the night, the streetlights popping on in a timely fashion. Harry saw Claudia leaning against a lamp post with her long ebony hair almost blending in. 

A few of Rafael’s Wererats were out and about, some had changed into their human form of wererats and others had not. Harry didn’t think anything was going to happen during a trick-or-treat, but no one could ever be too careful these days. Teddy had waved at her and Louie who was on the other end of the street. He was a kid who could make hearts melt, Harry thought nodding to the woman. 

“Are you ready for the next round?” asked Edward who had been mostly quiet and looming like a shadow. “Perhaps it is time to change now that it is black out?” 

Teddy beamed. “Can we, can we?”

“Not sure how comfortable your next one is going to be. Are you ready?” Harry asked as they slipped behind a tall elm tree. Kids and parents ran up and down, and no one noticed them with how black they were. 

Teddy bobbed his head. “I am so ready!” He then screwed up his eyes, and Harry felt the tingle of magic. Edward made to take the hat off, but Harry touched his wrist. 

“Let him keep it.” Harry quickly let go. 

“A cowboy toy?” Edward arched a brow. “Hm.” 

In the place where Edward’s mini-me had been standing was now a perfectly adorable copy of Jean-Claude from the cheekbones to the shoulder length curled hair, and even the double lashes with seductive eyes. 

“Merlin, can he be you again? My son shouldn’t look that seductive,” Harry cringed, causing Edward to snort. He switched the boy’s clothes. He’d nabbed one of Jean-Claude’s outfits and had shrunk it down. He was now the picture perfect mini Jean-Claude with a cowboy hat and when he smiled, Harry doubled over as it was too pure and it showed his fangs. 

“How do I look?” His shirt was the frothy white dress shirt that was partly buttoned with billowing sleeves that tied at the wrists allowing only fingertips to be seen, and a pair of leather trousers. Although Harry refused to let them be so tight as the ones Jean-Claude wore. 

“You look positively scrumptious, mon Petit Loup.” 

Edward’s eyes narrowed within their mask, and Harry knew that it unsettled the assassin to have not heard the Master of the City arrive. 

“JC!” Teddy squealed pushing between Edward and Harry. 

Jean-Claude stood there beneath the glow of the streetlight, and Harry was surprised to see that he wasn’t wearing his usual like Teddy. He wasn’t standing for long, as he crouched and caressed Teddy’s cheeks and gave him a soft peck to his nose. “Marvelous!”

He looked like the epitome of a French courtier from Versailes or a Three Musketeer if he was being honest. His coat was black velvet with tasteful silver stitches and clasps. A short half-cloak was worn over one shoulder only, and the trousers were billowy and tucked into calf-high black boots that had lace edged along the top. A wide white collar around his throat, and lace spilling out of the velvet black coat sleeves. It was topped off by a wide floppy musketeer hat with a curving arch of black and white feathers. 

No man could ever wear such a thing and make it look good. Except Jean-Claude. 

“ _ Mes morts sombres _ ,” he chuckled at this as he lifted Teddy into his arms. “It is a pity I missed what he was looking like.” He eyed Edward and his costume. “A young Death for an experienced Death, hm?” 

“Something like that,” said Edward. 

“I have pictures!” Harry cheered with a wave of his hand to show the floating camera that was flashing. 

“Do you like my outfit, JC? I even have fangs. See!” Teddy said opening his mouth wide with all the pride of a child. 

Jean-Claude poked at one. “Oui, very realistic. I must say you do it better than me!” 

Teddy giggled. “No way! I was Edward for the first hour! I’m keeping the hat!” 

Edward folded his arms. “Hat is the best part after all.” 

“I have a hat so it works well, mon Petit Loup! Allow us to continue our night of sweet candy rotting fun!” He sat Teddy back on his feet, and the boy whipped around and began to run. 

“This way!” 

Edward was the first to follow, and Jean-Claude raked his eyes over Harry. “You are truly a deathly sight. I’d call you a beautiful death, but that is one French term I should never use.” He grazed Harry’s cheek with his knuckles. “Your loup is dashing.” 

“Except the seductive look on his face. My godson better not seduce anyone until he’s double digit at least!” Harry pointed at Jean-Claude causing the vampire to laugh richly. “He has to be a baby longer!” 

“Ah, no matter what the night holds, I am honored to be here amongst purity.” 

“Purity? Have you met the man I came with?” 

“Oui.” He pulled down Harry’s hood with an elegant flourish. “Your eyes are voids my darling.” 

“Your idea. I don’t like makeup. It itches,” he said twitching. 

“Enchanting.” He did not care what or who was on the street as he passionately kissed Harry. “Shall we catch up?” 

“If not, the Earthmover will be the least of your worries.” 

Jean-Claude laughed richly once more as they headed toward the house that sat on the curve of the cul-de-sac at an odd angle. Harry grinned when Teddy quite proudly ended up between Edward and Jean-Claude. He wanted to hold both their hands, but with his pail so full he had to use two hands to keep a grip on the handle. 

Harry was well aware of what Edward and Harry looked like with Jean-Claude at their side. People were now staring, no longer were they sure Harry and Edward were in costumes. 

Eyes were roving over Jean-Claude, a few parents skirted out of the way, and if Jean-Claude noticed, he cared not. 

“I feel underdressed. Do you have room for one more?” 

Harry turned to see Micah leaning against a mailbox. He was dressed in an expensive well tailored suit that matched his animal eyes, which were veiled by a pair of sunglasses. His hair was tied to the back of his neck, and he had triangular cat ears on the top of his head. Harry wasn’t sure if they were natural or not, and then there was the tail that swung from the back of his slacks. Harry totally wasn’t noticing his arse. Nope. Not him. 

“You could have ridden with me, mon Chaton.” 

Micah grasped the edge of his sunglasses as he started toward them. “Still getting used to the city. Need to find all the entrances and exits when I can.” He smiled kindly when he saw Teddy running back toward them being followed by Death right behind. “What a sight.” 

“Isn’t he?” 

“You should have seen his Edward impersonation.” 

Teddy beamed. “I got a lot of candy from this woman! I’m about full here,” he exclaimed. “Ooh, a new one! Who are you?” He rushed over to Micah with bright eyes. “You smell nice, and have nice hair! I like your ears and tail too!” 

Micah crouched down and smiled. “Name’s Micah. You are Teddy, right? Harry won’t stop talking about you.” Harry moved to stand by Micah and nudged him. 

“Show him your eyes,” he requested and Micah smirked and brought the sunglasses down again. 

Teddy squealed. “Wow, they’re so pretty!” He pet Micah’s cheek and then screwed up his Jean-Claude like face and the tingle of magic and the deep midnight blue eyes he’d been sporting transformed into Micah’s leopard eyes. 

Micah almost gasped. “Amazing. I think they look better on you than me.” 

“No way! You’re really pretty!” He then turned to Harry with his hands on his little hips. “You should have told me you were bringing another boyfriend, I’d have brought another outfit!” He pouted causing Harry’s face to turn tomato red when Jean-Claude and Micah laughed. 

Even Edward seemed vaguely amused. “I doubt you have enough time in the night, Squirt, to accomplish that.” 

No, Harry couldn’t let it go. “Teddy! He’s not-” 

“Shall we go?” Micah stood suddenly. “I do believe time is wasting, and someone needs more candy.” No one seemed to want to hear Harry’s denials as Jean-Claude’s hand glided down his back. Edward’s hard ice gaze were almost laughing at him, and what was going to happen if word got out? He didn’t have any boyfriends! 

He didn’t.  _ Right? _ Edward wasn’t a boyfriend! And Jean-Claude was more of a sweetie, and so what if Micah had a big cock and it went in him last night? That did not mean that Micah was a boyfriend! And furthermore-

“It’s almost full!” Teddy sulked as he raised it up. Distractedly, Harry waved his hand causing the space inside the bucket to expand while it remained normal outside. “Yay!” He darted off again down the sidewalk unaware of the turmoil he had caused his Godfather. 

_ Furthermore _ , Harry mused as he quickly moved to catch up if only to hide the rising blood on his cheeks, and the awkward feeling that came over him. “Teddy, Micah isn’t my boyfriend,” Harry barely breathed bending down to whisper into the boy’s ear. Hoping upon hope that none of them could hear him. Fat chance with weres, vamps, and death! All he needed now was Toto on his heels, and one look at Teddy had him wanting to sigh and give up. 

Teddy tilted his head to look at Harry’s face. “Oh, you are bright red. But… I  _ like _ him. So he  _ should _ be your boyfriend. I also smell him on you.” 

“You don’t know him.” 

“I like his eyes.” Teddy beamed. “His ears and tail too, are they real?” 

“Yes,” said Micah coming around on Harry’s side as though he’d always been there. 

Dag nabbit, if these men didn’t stop it, the Earthmover was not going to be the one to cause an earthquake. Harry was! He was starting to overload and a trace of panic was flowing beneath his veins. He could feel his own magic crackling with nerves. Least it was back in full, Harry thought trying to keep it tempered down. 

“That is amazing! Harry told me to always embrace who you are! My granny didn’t like me much I don’t think.” 

“Your granny loves you, Teddy Bear. She’s old and sad because you reminded her of what she missed,” Harry said draping over the boy. 

“I’m not sure if I believe that,” Teddy said in a matter of fact way that children often did to startle a parent or two. “But now is not the time for such serious talk, I have candy, and we’re wasting the night!” He running again leaving the four men with varying degrees of amusement. 

“I like him,” said Micah with a smirk. 

“He is a smart, bebe.” 

“He needs to be more aware of his surroundings,” Edward ground out. “Does he not realize that woman has been entertaining guests all night?” He moved at the speed of light, and Harry sighed. 

“Not until he’s at least double digits.” 

“So you say, mon Amour, but it is his way of caring,” Jean-Claude hummed at his side. “It has been an entertaining night. Oh, how I wish it would extend.” 

“You said that Teddy has werewolf tendencies? Is that what he meant by his grandmother being unaccepting?” 

Harry nodded. “She lost everyone in the war. Her husband, her daughter, her son-in-law. I thought it was only right for her to keep Teddy. Andy and I argued all the time. I didn’t like how she would smother him to death and keep him from the world or how she tried to break him of his nature. She’s not inherently mean at all. She’s just… a broken old lady now who tried and failed. It’s why I wanted you to show him your eyes.” 

“Do you know how I got them?” 

“No. You haven’t told me.” 

Micah smiled. “I will sometime. It’s not a story for this moment. But, I like the way you approach him. You let him be himself, make his own mind up, and be comfortable in himself.” 

“It’s something I was never allowed. I do not lie to him. I do not hide the world from him even if it can be a bit on the cruel side.” He didn’t notice Micah’s face softening or the smile playing on his lips. 

Jean-Claude hummed. “You know, mon Amour, it makes me curious about your Petit Loup. Are you sure he does not transform? He has all the smells and the characteristics of a wolf.” 

“He’s never transformed, but he does get restless, and seems excited the closer to the full moon he gets. He can also get a bit aggressive. He doesn’t mean to, but he has a playful side. He’ll snuggle in bed or bite me a few times.” He shrugged not noticing Micah going blank.

“Does that not bother you?” asked Jean-Claude curiously with a tilt of his head. 

Harry shook his head, not understanding why it would. “Nah. I just let him play it out. I figure a few good jumps on the bed will make him tired enough to settle. Every kid should jump on a bed at least once in their lives. If not, you get a Draco. You don’t want Draco for a kid.” He shuddered causing Micah to bark in laughter and Jean-Claude to smile. 

“Enchanting both of you. Why is it I have hopes for the night?” He wondered, staring up at the glimmering moon. It wasn’t full yet, but it was pretty amongst the softness of the dark clouds rolling in. 

Harry leaned up and kissed him on the jaw. “Because with Death by your side, Master, how can you lose?” he purred before sweeping away after Teddy and Edward who were at the next house. He hadn’t realized the effect he’d had on Jean-Claude, but Micah did. 

As the night began to wane, Teddy had become exhausted. Harry had his pail of too much candy, and Jean-Claude was holding him. The boy’s little legs were wrapped around the vampire’s torso, his head resting with his eyes closed on the broad shoulder. Micah was beside Harry, and Edward lead the way toward Harry’s car. 

All of them had gone silent because they knew that the night was only just beginning. All the sweetness of candy and children and fun and laughter, that even had Edward a lot less blank, was about to disappear. 

Micah’s movements weren’t as fluid, he was stiffer, his eyes shaded behind his sunglasses. Harry might not know him well, but he knew the man had a calculating aura. He was the type to assess the situation, and then he would react accordingly. 

Harry couldn’t help but wonder what his story happened to be. It wasn’t his business, but it seemed to him that Micah was being shielded by Jean-Claude from something. At times, Micah would look at everyone they passed, scanning their faces as if assessing and looking for an opening in case he had to make a quick getaway. 

He knew Micah was a leopard. He was not Jean-Claude’s wolf to call, and yet there was some sort of oath going on between them. 

Harry hoped to find out. If Micah needed help, Harry would gladly offer it. Even if Harry was a confused and blushing hot mess about the boyfriend thing going on lately, he still cared enough about the man. He was at least a friend. Right?

That was when Harry caught the familiar whistle of a man a few cars away from where they were stationed, and flinched when Zerbrowski of all people flashed him a smile and a thumbs up. He was painted like a clown with a primary colored bell hat and all. Cute.

Well, shit! He was never going to hear the end of it when Zerbrowski saw him next. He better not do it in front of Dolph!

oOo

“What were the terms again?” Edward wasn’t pleased with all the bodies pressing in on them. The Circus was overflowing, and Micah had disappeared through the side door to get into costume. 

“A gentleman’s duel for all to see,” answered Jean-Claude. 

“And you’re not in the least bit worried about the casualties?” 

“It will be contained within the arena. I assure you. Ms. Granger has seen to that. I must thank her for her brilliance if the night ends in our favor.” 

“Did you put her in some getup?” Harry asked suddenly more nervous about her temper than the Earthmover and all his forces combined. 

Jean-Claude tilted his head, eyes glimmering. “I don’t know what you speak of, mon Amour.” 

Harry’s face was as blank as Edward on a dull day. “Give me this one million year old creature over a pissed off Hermione any day, thank you very much! She terrifies me.” 

“I thought that was my job,” Edward hissed from his left. 

“Oh, it is your job, but Hermione is just that kind of witch. You get her mad enough and not even you can scare her. Fuck, the things she did for us to get out of shitty situations in school would impress the lights out of you. At twelve no less.”

“I almost believe you with your rich language,” Edward said. “But, I have so far been unimpressed.” 

“Sounds like an effective ally and friend.” said Jean-Claude.

“That is only because I have shielded her from all this, Edward.” Harry spoke over Jean-Claude’s statement.

As it was Halloween night, everyone was made up in some way, shape, or form. Harry did a double take when he saw a woman in an elaborate bird costume pass them by. He sneezed at the scent of feathers and heavy perfume. He had to make sure she wasn’t a real bird. It was impressive enough it could fool him into thinking she was of real magical blood. He wouldn’t be surprised if a few of them were mingling and mixing tonight. He had more important things to think about.

A familiar slender black woman swayed toward them wearing nothing but a fur black bikini and an elaborate mask. She had to step close to Jean-Claude to be heard over the overflowing buzz of excited people. 

“Master.” 

“Rashida. Is all ready?” 

“Y-yes, Master.” Her eyes averted him for the floor, and Harry noticed the tenseness. 

“What is it? Do not delay.” 

“I am uncomfortable, Master, with the human woman giving orders. She’s had Richard running all night like her dog,” she barely managed not to spit. 

“You will take her orders as you would mine. I left her here for a very important reason. Do you wish to be alive by the end?” Her jerky nod was enough. “Then you will listen to your betters. Come, my shadow killer and human servant.” 

Edward’s left eye twitched at being beckoned. “If he does that again we are going to have words.” 

“He’s giving you things to kill.” 

“That is true, but there is still a contract… and I only have so much patience, Little Raven.” 

“Just let him be the master he is supposed to be tonight. If he does it after the Earthmover is dead then I won’t stand in your way.” He paused for a moment. “ _ Words only _ .” 

“As if you could.” 

Harry raised his eyes. “I adore you Edward, but I can stand in your way  _ if _ I wanted to.” 

He expected something violent to occur, but what he didn’t expect was for Edward’s lips to slowly smile in the creepiest way he could. “I’d love to imagine it, Little Raven. A full on blow out between you and me?” 

He wondered how many points he’d earned just now. He also had a feeling that the next time Edward had him on his back or stomach that he wasn’t getting away with only being sore. 

As a man pulled aside the thick canvas tent flap, Jean-Claude lead the way through and that was when the lights bared down on them bright and hot. Harry immediately cast him and Edward into some Cooling Charms so that they didn’t melt between the lights and the crowd. 

Spotlights surrounded two hidden areas that were curtained off by shimmering circular drapes that reminded him of a maze and prisms with every step they took. The colors seemed to change depending on the way the light and shadows hit the drapes. It was probably Hermione’s magic somehow in play; or there was more to Jean-Claude’s power than he knew. 

People were staring at them as they followed the low rail set around the center ring, noticing the hooded cloaks on Harry and Edward. Most were eyeing Jean-Claude who kept his eyes straight ahead. 

_ “It is going to be a night, mon Amour. Are you ready for this?”  _

Harry blinked in surprise at the voice that filtered through his mind clear as a bell. He almost tripped being so surprised. 

_ “You’re in my head?”  _

_ “Of course, you are my human servant, mon Amour. We must be fully connected if we are to even hope to survive. It seems your trust in me has grown. It was almost too easy.”  _

_ “Just like I told Edward. I adore you very much, but I can throw you out if I want to.”  _

_ “Oui… I thank you for your support. You did not truly have to be at my side. I had debated whether it was a good idea or not. I must get my pets ready.”  _

_ “Pets?”  _

_ “Wolves are my animal to call. All wolves, including the purebloods. I think you will like them. But, please, no trying to cuddle them until it is over.”  _

Harry laughed out loud causing Edward to lean around and stare at him. “You want to share?” 

And just like that Jean-Claude who had been in front of them melted away. “He was in my head.” 

“Right.” 

As Rashida continued to guide them through the center of the circular drapes, Harry saw two figures standing with the same cloaks draped over them. He knew it was Hermione and Draco with the way they were squabbling. 

Harry arched an eyebrow when he saw a shimmering multilayered dais complete with a throne in the center of the circle. Rashida moved to stand beside Stephen near the foot of the dais. Harry recognized Richard behind the figure that was obviously Hermione. He was wearing a pair of glittering blue harem trousers with a matching vest and shoes. Everyone was in costume. 

“Harry can you talk your friend out of this?” asked Richard being the first to notice and move to tower over him. He would look a whole more impressively Alpha if it weren’t for the trousers that seemed to shimmer along his muscled thighs. 

“Which one? If you mean the genius witch you’ve been swooning over all night, I’m afraid that you’re out of luck. I can’t tell her to do anything.” 

“That’s right!” said Hermione, drawing herself up to her full height. “I appreciate your concern Richard, but this is not my first battle.” 

“She’s earned her stripes so step back before you get zapped in the arse, and not by me.” 

Hermione was twirling her wand like a baton, and beneath her hood she had a crimson smile. Her hair was completely hidden by the large hood of the cloak. 

Draco rolled his eyes from beneath his own hood. “Least she might get a date. I’ve worked on her hair for a long time tonight.” 

“Who’s that with you?” asked Stephen peering around Richard. 

“Death,” Harry answered causing Stephen to blink at him with a mild look of horror as Edward gave an impressive bow. Wow, he was in character tonight! He must be in a mood. 

“-And a Leopard,” Micah’s voice trailed through them in a drawl as he appeared from behind one of the many shimmery curtains. 

Harry tried not to choke when he saw Micah’s  _ costume _ . It was like one of those prehistoric black leopard print costumes with jagged ends that stopped just above the knees. Teddy loved forcing whomever was around to watch the Flintstones with him on weekend mornings. Micah crossed over to them barefoot. It seemed the only thing keeping him semi-modest was that the jagged leather outfit looped around his hips and then tied up over his left shoulder, leaving the right side of his chest bare. The leather armlet wrapped around his right bicep looked to be made from the same animal. Harry really hoped it was a deer or something similar simply dyed black to look like a leopard. His hair was half down and half up in a more shaggy style than he usually wore. It wasn’t a feminine style, just a more practical way to keep his hair from blowing in his face. 

“Is that real animal fur?” he said reaching on instinct to touch it. 

It was. Micah smirked. “He prefers authenticity. He tried to get me in what Richard’s wearing, but to hell with that.” He crossed his arms lazily, and it only enhanced his swimmer’s build. “So I chose my own.” 

“You should have a spear,” Stephen chirped. 

“Oh, he has a spear,” Edward drawled causing Harry to choke, and Micah to smile with all the innocence of Jean-Claude. Yeah… 

Rashida had a knowing smirk on her face, and Stephen was snickering now leaving Hermione and Draco to blink, and try to work out what they were on about. 

Richard shook his head. “Are you really okay with your friend joining?” 

“Are you really okay with being a bit too chauvinistic in a crowd of women who could likely take you in a throw down?” Rashida didn’t say anything, but her thinly veiled smile told him that she was thankful to him. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “That’s enough Richard. I’ve made up my mind, and you’re not my Alpha. So don’t go getting a big head or I will shrink it. We’re only waiting for Jean-Claude and the  _ other two _ .” A distasteful sneer developed on her face as she finished her sentence. 

“You should call him Master, young lady. You are far too rude for my tastes.” 

_ Speak of the devil _ , Yasmeen had entered through one of the flowing curtains wearing a scarlet sari decorated with veils and intricate sequins. Her dark face looked very natural in the silk. Behind her was Marguerite who was in a long simple dark blue dress with puffed sleeves and a wide lace collar. Her blonde hair was in a complicated set of curls that reminded him vaguely of Nikolaos with a large mass of them over each ear and a small bun atop her head. 

“Perhaps you will be punished tonight for your loose lips,” said Yasmeen coolly. 

Hermione just turned and stared at her. “If it happens, it won’t be by you, and to have respect is to show respect. I’ve been here for eight hours working my arse off, where have you been? Curling your servant’s hair? You might want to watch it with all that spray, she might catch fire, and that can spread.” 

Her eyes fell on Harry’s entourage first, as she hadn’t seen his face, inspecting them, and then casting them away as useless before they locked eyes with his black hallowed out emeralds. He was someone she hadn’t expected to be here; it showed for the briefest moments on her perfect face. “So, his human servant is here after all.” 

“Yeah well, I’m just full of surprises, Ms. Yasmeen. You are fighting for the right side, hm?” 

“Of course, I have not betrayed Jean-Claude,” she purred with a perfectly accentuated pout that most would have believed. 

“Mhm, we shall see.” It was around then when something began to stir beneath Harry’s heavy cloak and a hiss began to spread through the room that everyone heard, and rising up out of his hood was the brown banded cobra. It’s head flap spread as it’s head began to swell, and it’s fangs were bared for Yasmeen. 

“Did you know snakes were once used in court proceedings?” Harry asked genially. “Once upon a time if a snake was brought before you in a court of law, and you were bitten, it meant that no matter what defense you used you were guilty, and your death sentence would be the poison.” 

“Your poison could not hope to touch my mastery, and I have done nothing. I am his strongest ally here.” 

“Hm, so you think. It will be your thoughts that end you this night if you’re not careful.” 

“Now, now mon Amour, no need to get nasty before the show,” Jean-Claude’s seductive voice trailed out as he seemingly appeared from nowhere on the dais in front of the throne. It was as though he’d always been there. At his feet were a pair of absolutely stunning sleek black wolves with creamy pale eyes and grayish ears. “All are allies here whether we like it or not.” He looked to Yasmeen knowingly. “Remember, should we not win there is nothing left of St. Louis to fight over.” 

Harry didn’t need to be told where to move as he pushed passed Yasmeen with a graceful sweep and stepped up onto the dias. One of the wolves nuzzled at his fingers with a lick, and it grazed Harry’s fingers with a tongue. It took a lot of effort for Harry to not treat it like a giant dog.

Everyone moved into positions, Harry right behind the throne, Edward on one side, Micah on the other. Hermione and Draco opposite of each other just off the dias, Stephen and Rashida knelt on their knees beside the real wolves, and Richard remained standing. 

Jean-Claude draped himself over the throne in the most irresistible fashion, one perfect leg over a chair arm, and he tucked his hat low until all anyone could see was the mouth. “It will be clear tonight.” 

And the lights went out, curtains were bristled and moved aside so that the audience could soon gaze upon them; the dias slowly rotated to properly face forward. Harry’s fingers brushed down Jean-Claude’s neck, and he tried to send a pulse of magic to let him know that it won’t be him dying tonight. He would win. No matter what. 

And then - only one light popped on, brighter than moonlight and shining like a star in the pooling blackness. Jean-Claude and his wolves were bathed in the soft light, and the crowd went deathly silent in anticipation. They expected a show that was illusion and fake. Something spectacular, and while it would likely be spectacular, illusion and fake it would not be. 

Jean-Claude then stood in one boneless movement, and he swept his hat off and gave a low gentleman’s bow. “Ladies and gentlemen,” his voice was once of velvet and it caused a rippling sensation to flare over everyone. “Tonight you will witness a great battle,” he began to move slowly down the steps, wolves in perfect step behind him. “The battle for the soul of this city.” 

He stopped, and the light spread wider to include two blonde female vampires. The two women were dressed in 1920s flapper outfits, one in blue and the other in red. They flashed their fangs, and there were gasps from the audience. 

Harry could feel Edward breathing heavily in anticipation. He must be getting itchy fingers. He hated showy things, but Harry knew he would get his fill soon enough. On instinct, Harry reached to touch Edward very lightly on the shoulder to make sure he hadn’t gone cold like the rookie cop at the hospital. He could not yet feel the life draining out of vampires and the like, but Edward was human incarnation of Death. He was nothing but toasty warm. He wished to do this with Hermione and Draco, but they were too far away. He had to trust in Death that they wouldn’t be led off so soon. Not yet. It wasn’t their time. His serpent was rubbing her hooded head along his cheek as if sensing his thoughts. 

“Tonight you will see vampires, werewolves, gods, and devils,” he filled each word with something magically powerful that swooned over the entire audience from a cold wind to a slashing feeling across the heart. Gasps and stifled screams filled the dark expanse of the audience. “Some of what you will see tonight will be real, some illusion; which is which will be for you to decide.” It had them excited instantly. “The monsters of the city fight for control of it on this Hallows Eve night. IF we win, then all goes peaceful as before. If our enemies win…” 

A second spotlight picked out the top of a second revolving dais. There was no throne, and Mr. Oliver stood in the glow in the middle with the lamia in all her entrancing glory. Mr. Oliver was dressed in a baggy white jumpsuit with large polka dots on it. His face was white with a sad smile drawn around his mouth. One heavily lined eye dropped a sparkling blue tear. A tiny pointed hat with a bright blue pom-pom topped his head. 

He didn’t look impressive by all intents and purposes, but that only highlighted the lamia coiled around him, she was showing off her striped coils as she curled around her. Her naked breasts were being obscenely caressed by his gloved hand. 

Harry could barely make-out shadows behind him. A lot of people. Likely Naga and if what Hermione told him was true about Lamia then it was also her harem of men, but unlike her, they died easier. Harry had proved that as fact when he took one of them out when he’d been kidnapped. 

“If our enemies win, then tomorrow night will be a bloodbath such as no city in the world has ever seen. They will feed upon the flesh and blood of this city until it is drained dry and lifeless.” He stopped about halfway down the dais, and began to climb back up the stairs again. Harry couldn’t help but notice his legs, and how they moved. Geez. “We fight for your lives, your very souls. Pray that we win, dear humans; pray very very hard.” As his voice dipped into a sultry low tone it swept like a strangled curtain around the entire crowd, choking them into a trance. He sank back down on the throne, one of the wolves put a paw on his leg. He stroked its head absently. 

Harry could feel every heart-beat in the audience as though it had stopped the moment Oliver began to speak. “Death comes to all humans.” 

_ And creatures _ , Harry thought feeling Edward shift beside him as if he too were thinking the same thing, and the spotlight died on Jean-Claude, leaving Oliver as the only light in the darkness. 

“You will all die someday. In some small accident or long disease. Pain and agony await you.” The audience rustled uneasily in their seats. 

“So wrong,” Harry breathed as he leaned forward against the throne. How dare he speak of death? How dare he use any of Death’s words. Harry would make him pay for that. He was truly insulted by the words pouring out of Oliver’s mouth. A million years he might be, but he was not Death!

“If you must die, would it not be better to die in our glorious embrace?” The lamia crawled around the dais to show herself to all the audience. “She could take you, oh, so sweetly, soft, gentle into that dark night. We make death a celebration, a joyful passing. No lingering doubts. You will want her hands upon you in the end. She will show you joys that few mortals ever dream of. Is death such a high price to pay, when you will die anyway? Wouldn’t it be better to die with our lips upon your skin than by the time’s slowly ticking clock?” 

_ WRONG! _ Harry growled inside as a murmur of entrancing,  _ ‘Yes pleases,’ _ rippled the crowd. As his mind tumbled with these thoughts and sank into his chest, Edward made a noise as something began to pulse and start glowing. 

Harry looked down as Jean-Claude turned in his throne, and that was when they saw the silver Deathly Hallows symbol on Harry’s neck lying outside of his cloak emitting a soft verdant glow. It continued to pulse and shine growing bigger and bolder. Harry reached for Jean-Claude’s shoulders instantly, not knowing why as it continued. 

“... Some things happen on their own,” Harry breathed, and now Mr. Oliver was looking over, and Harry couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction when he saw Harry standing there. 

Clowns looking shocked. What a surprise. 

No one in the crowd moved as attention honed in on his glowing symbol, and a strange ripple oozed around the audience as if swarming them in a protective embrace, repelling Mr. Oliver’s hypnotic speech. Boos covered the crowd suddenly. 

Jean-Claude smiled at him, Edward smirked, and Micah was tilting his head. “Interesting. It repelled his thrall… even I was about to jump from the dais,” he winced in disgust at himself. 

Mr. Oliver was startled, the Lamia was staring at him with big wide yellow eyes as if in disbelief. Harry smiled back at them and wiggled his fingers in a taunt as the lights went out and then they popped back on again all across the stadium. 

Rashida and Stephen stepped forward, Harry tilted his head as he allowed himself to peruse Stephen’s glistening frame, he was wearing nothing but a thong the color of his blue eyes, the two of them glided along the railing. 

“Vampires are able to call animals to their aid. My animal is the wolf.” Jean-Claude walked around the top of the dais displaying the lovely wolves. 

Harry remained behind the throne in the spotlight that glimmered down upon him. Somehow, it did not extend to Edward or Micah. How interesting. 

“But I can also call the wolf’s human cousin. The werewolf.” he made a wide, sweeping gesture with his arms as the music began. Soft and low at first, then rising in a shimmering crescendo. 

Stephen fell to his knees, and Rashida was also on the ground. Stephen was on all fours, his bare back was bowed with pain. His long yellow hair trailed the white ground. The skin on his back rippled like water, his spine standing like a ridge in the middle. He stretched out his hands as if he were bowing, face pressed to the ground. Bones broke through his hands. He groaned out as things moved beneath his skin like crawling animals. His spine bowed upward as if rising like a tent all on it’s own. Fur started to flow out of the skin on his back, spreading impossibly fast. Bones and some heavy clear liquid poured out of his skin. Shapes strained and ripped through his skin. Muscles writhed like snakes. Heavy, wet sounds came as the bones shifted in and out of flesh. It was as if the wolf’s shape was punching its way out of the man’s body. 

Harry remembered Remus clearly. It had hurt him, but it didn’t seem to be this elaborate. Is there a difference between magical wolves and these wolves? He was ever so glad that Teddy couldn’t change. It had to hurt. As if sensing his emotions, Micah’s fingers circled around his wrist, and he turned to the animal eyes. He said nothing, but his face was clear. It understood him and his fear. 

Stephen was now the color of dark honey, the fur glistened all over his body as he stood upright with a howling scream that tore from him. A second howl echoed from the other side, and Harry whirled around to see one that was pitch black and bigger. Rashida?

All the audience applauded wildly, stamping and shouting. The werewolves crept back to the dais. They crouched at the bottom, one on each side. 

“I have nothing so showy to offer you,” the lights were back on Mr. Oliver. “The snake is my creature.” 

_ Bull! _ Harry thought as the Lamia twined around him, hissing loud enough to carry to the audience. She flicked a forked tongue to lick his white coated ear. 

He motioned to the foot of the dais where at least five black cloaked figures stood around the dias hoods hiding their faces. “These are my creatures, but let us keep them for a surprise.” He looked across at us with a sad clown smile. “Let it begin.” 

As the lights died out, they shuddered back on with normal golden light. 

“Do not pause for a second,” Jean-Claude spoke to them in a clear ordered tone. “Do not hesitate or he will end you. He is one million years too old. Come, mon Amour, the chaos begins!” Edward was Death himself as he was the first to open fire. 

Harry didn’t jump as Micah transformed more swiftly than Stephen had, the sleek black fur of a large leopard with barely visible spots glimmered beneath the lights, and he leaped off the dais toward the first hooded creature. When the hood came down, he saw a cobra’s head the size of a horse, and from the neck down it was a woman. 

Naga. Harry realized as Hermione, Draco, and he moved to stand back-to-back in a triangle formation around Jean-Claude. It was something they had practiced together, without Jean-Claude’s input. 

“Are we ready?” 

“What are you doing, mon Amour? You cannot block me from him. It will come down to his power or mine,” said Jean-Claude looking at the three wizards who hadn’t moved. 

Harry, Hermione, and Draco threw their hoods back with a smirk. Hermione’s hair was so dark it was almost black with shiny bouncing curls that were separated with not a frizz in sight. Her eyes were hollowed out making her brown eyes look just as black. She reminded him of Bellatrix with her teeth bared, she had fangs that she’d obviously charmed. Draco on the other hand looked identical to his father, hair and all. “Draco, did you get it?” 

“I did. It wasn’t easy, but I got it.” He pulled something out of his heavy cloak. It was wrapped in velvet. Harry reached for it. It was long and heavy, the familiar weight. 

“You will kill him tonight, Master, and you will use this.” 

Jean-Claude curious pulled back the velvet from the long balanced item Harry’s hands. It glimmered gold and silver and encrusted with rubies with the name etched on the side. Godric Gryffindor. “It is one of two things that can kill Lamia’s and if it can kill her. It can kill him. Let’s see if he’s met Godric the way he did Salazar.” 

“It will not burn like silver?” He asked dancing his perfect fingers along it. 

“Does my silvery symbol burn you?” 

Jean-Claude smiled. “You are delectable. I will eat you _ if  _ I survive.” His fingers wrapped around the hilt. It was strong and powerful, had a substance embedded in it’s metal as it gleamed. 

“ _ When _ .” Harry corrected, and at the same time two of the Naga came at them. Hermione and Draco moved like one perfect unit.

“ _ Sectumsempra!”  _

_ “Bombarda! _ ” 

Harry pushed magic through him when he saw the small form of Mr. Oliver, and Jean-Claude with all the grace of his person turned with the sword and they collided. Whatever Mr. Oliver had planned was stopped in its tracks by the blade. 

“Let’s dance, Mr. Oliver,” Jean-Claude purred.

“It will do you no good child. No matter how many tricks you have. You will not survive tonight nor you,” he looked at Harry. “Karl will be avenged tonight.” 

“Oh, I will survive because Death is pissed off. You do not invoke him unless you’ve met him.  _ Crucio! _ ” He hissed like a snake, and Oliver disappeared like the wind. “But you will, really really soon!” 

Harry’s snake kept watch on his back. “Down!” Edward roared, and Harry dropped and rolled across the ground. He moved onto his feet in time to see Alejandro had Yasmeen in his grip. Marguerite was as useless as she could be as she shrieked with a high intensity of pain. 

A flame roared over Harry’s head, and he quickly cast a fire retardant spell over Edward’s entire body as Alejandro threw Yasmeen into the flames causing her to cry out as she was burned from her red silk sari to her hair, and then he spread out his hands making those same flames fly back over Edward who trusted Harry’s spell to keep him safe. 

Harry dived and ducked, missing attacks and scales. Cocoa telling him where to go and move. He slashed down at a Naga who was bearing down on the already bleeding intensely Stephen. “ _ Sectumsempra! _ ” He aimed at it’s throat causing liquid that wasn’t quite blood to spill as it shrieked and thrashed. The liquid was green and black of a dark odious color. 

Harry kept his eye on the scene and their allies. He only interfered when someone needed help. He was the eyes, he was the servant that came to call. Surprisingly, Micah hadn’t a scratch on him except for the odious goo of Naga blood, and around him were three Naga torn to nearly bite size pieces. His cobra slid off him and grew to swallow them in her hunger. 

Draco was in a battle with one of the Lamia’s mates, Hermione on his right taking another. She had cuts on her cheek, but her eyes were alight and fierce. She sent her foe screaming with a dance of blue and white flame. 

And then he saw Jean-Claude or did he? Oliver and Jean-Claude kept vanishing and appearing. Power pouring from the two of them. Sometimes they would levitate in the air and move like a vortex ball of blackness. It looked like nothing was happening. They moved so fast, but cuts were appearing on Jean-Claude’s lovely skin and clothes. He still held the sword that Harry had offered him, looking delectable and beautiful even covered in blood. Of course he would. It was a show to be remembered. 

Mr. Oliver had one lone gash down the front of his white polkadot jumpsuit. He was no longer looking amused, but intensely irritated, and in a glimmer, both of them had vanished. 

“Now I can kill you,” said the silky sweet child-voice, and Harry’s stomach burned with a sudden fire as the tiny boy from the night before sank a dagger straight into him like butter. He moved it upward with a grin, and it’s blade sank deeper. “And drink you…” 

But, instead of falling or making a noise as the pain poured through him like a Cruciatus Curse, Harry gripped the boy’s wrist and with as much strength as he could muster, he snapped it causing the child vampire to howl. 

“Takes more than that to kill me.” He saw the flicker of fear as he dragged the vampire boy closer. His other hand brought his wand around. “ _ Avada Kedavra! _ ” Harry released him, and he flew through the air the moment the green light touched down. He landed right next to crispy fried Alejandro who was somehow still alive, the child lay at his feet dead and immobile. For all of a second, horror struck Alejandro. Something like disbelief flashed over his Aztec face. And then he was right on Harry pinning him to the ground, baring his teeth as one hand went for his throat. 

A black leopard’s jaws sank into his torso sending him rolling off Harry. It was Micah, and he was shaking Alejandro like a rag-doll. Harry saw that Alejandro managed to grip around Micah’s neck, preparing to snap it; when the impressive familiar boot of Edward smashed into the side of his head forcing Alejandro to release Micah. 

“Pin him!” Harry ordered the two, and using as much of their strength as they could, Edward and Micah obeyed him. Harry flicked his wand, pointed right at Alejandro. “ _ Avada Kedavra! _ ” As the green light gripped him like the boy, all the lights went out, and Micah and Edward released him.

To be on the safe side, Edward took a sword that had fallen to the floor, and hacked him at the neck. Micah ripped him apart at the joints with his teeth, and Harry knew then as he saw a glimmer of pure respect in Edward’s eye that Micah had now won over Death. For now. 

And then, he felt her coming before he or Cocoa could hear or see her. 

“I will end you for taking my mate!” 

It was perfect, Jean-Claude was right there at his side, he could feel the shadows push and pull. He shouted in his mind. “ _ Borrowing! _ ” He snatched the sword, and with one great swing he slashed hard causing her to shriek as the blood began to spill from her milky white chest. 

“You can’t - kill me!” 

“Basilisk venom, bitch!” Harry snarled ruthlessly as her scales began to melt and her pretty sinuous face began to drain of life. He sliced her again and again until he cleanly had her bisected and then tossed it back to Jean-Claude who flickered away before Oliver could catch him. 

His wolves were tearing out a Naga’s throat, but the problem was they kept molting and shedding their skin back to perfect if they weren’t killed in the right way. 

Mr. Oliver was angry when he found his beautiful Lamia rotting and burning on the floor. “You have tread ground, child, that you will not survive! You have dishonored me enough!” A roaring rumble began to thicken in the air. 

Harry shouted. “HERMIONE!” 

“On it!” shouted the breathless call from elsewhere. 

“You cheat!” Jean-Claude hissed, he had joined Harry now, his sides were bloodied and marred. One of his wolves lay dead nearby. One part of his chest looked almost torn out, the side of his neck glimmered raw. 

Mr. Oliver had slashes across his face, blood slowly oozing down from his sloping forehead into his ears. His face looked partially melted like someone had thrown holy water or oil on his face. 

“Oh hoh? Just as you have cheated, and I will watch you crumble beneath my strength! DESTROY!” He called upon his power, and as the world began to blur and move with a mass rolling fissure the entire arena began to glow, and Harry saw embedded along the rails of the ring, hundreds of galleon sized runes lighting up and then spreading like a dome up and over the center ring to form one massive shield. And the power that Mr. Oliver unleashed was drawn to the center, and like a flash of golden light, the dome began to swirl as it sucked the destruction in like a vortex. 

Mr. Oliver’s eyes expanded. “NO! You cheat! You cheat!” 

Hermione, Draco, and Harry came together using Mr. Oliver’s surprise and conceit that lasted seconds too long, and they had him pinned to the seat of Jean-Claude’s throne. Hermione used the thickest ropes she could muster to help them. 

“Now, Jean!” Harry ordered, and Jean-Claude didn’t hesitate. 

“NO!” He tried to force another rumble of power, but it too was sucked up as Jean-Claude came down, and stabbed the sword straight into the millennia old vampire’s chest. 

“You will never touch my city so long as I have life in me, Mr. Oliver,” Jean-Claude coolly magnified his voice. 

“I won’t die so easily! No sword can kill me! I am too old for man made swords!” 

Harry let out a mirthless giggle as he draped over Mr. Oliver, a smile flooding his bloodied features. “That is true, Mr. Oliver, but have you looked at the sword or has your old age allowed you to stop viewing the details? It isn’t made by  _ man _ … but goblin hands,” he hissed causing Mr. Oliver’s eyes to bulge beneath his pom-pom hat. A sad day for a clown. “ _ From _ Godric Gryffindor himself to Death’s real embrace, Mr. Oliver. You have exceeded your limit on this earth. You will cause no more destruction.” 

He backed away as Jean-Claude handed down the final blow to sever his neck from his shoulder. 

One Million Years. 

_ Yippee _ , and as all great stories involving him at some point, he was at his limit and his eyes rolled as someone caught him from behind. His very own Death was always right behind him. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

#  Chapter Eleven

He was suspended in a rolling darkness. A vortex of a void lay before him, and he felt the darkness kissing upon his skin. It was as though he were moving through a sound that had no texture, and he saw no face, and heard nothing. 

It was Death. Is this it? Is he finally coming to rest?

No. 

Something resounded in his head. No voice, instead it was a pulse. Nope. He was not dying today it seemed. 

He saw nothing for a long time, and simply basked in the formless black before the fading began, and his eyes fluttered open to streams of golden light. 

“Mon Amour, merde!”

“That was a close one.” 

“He’s not dead yet. Not till I say!” 

“You really need to learn to be more gentle, Edward was it?” 

“I don’t need to be anything more than what I am, big kitty.” 

“Micah.” 

“Yes. I know.” 

“I could have told you, the bloody git doesn’t die easily,” said a pompous drawl that was his favorite blond bastard. Well, second favorite blond to the more Death inspired one. 

“Do you not even care, you jerk!” 

“Ouch! Granger! That flipping hurt. Of course I care, but if he can survive the killing curse, no way some little pointy dagger from a twisted vampire kid is going to take him. Have more faith in your best friend, geez!” 

All of them were there, and where was he? He couldn’t see anything for a moment except the golden light, and then curls of lovely black came into his view, brushing his chin as he saw midnight eyes with double lashes. 

His face had once been covered in blood and cuts had since healed. No longer did Jean-Claude look as though his throat had been ripped raw. How much time had passed? He was as perfect and unmarred as he’d always been. 

“Mon Amour, you do not have permission to lay there playing  _ possum _ .” 

Harry couldn’t help it, feeling a bubble in his chest that really hurt, he started snickering as the way the word possum came out tickled him something fierce. 

He felt Edward’s hands seize him by the shoulders. He would know the grip and touch well by now, and it brought him right side up. He looked down to see his chest was bare, and there was a mark in the center. It was bright red and stitched together very carefully. He could feel a dull ache in his chest, and only realized that the child vampire Draco had mentioned stabbed him there. 

“I forgot about that,” it was his first real words, and they came out hoarsely. He realized his mouth was metallic and dry. 

“Adrenaline does amazing things to even humans,” Jean-Claude purred caressing him. 

He was lying in Jean-Claude’s large bed. Edward was behind him, he could feel that much. Jean-Claude beside him and Micah sitting calmly cross-legged at the end of the bed, leaning against a post. Hermione and Draco were gripping the ends of the bed next to Micah. They weren’t on it, but close enough. 

Harry wondered how many more it could hold. 

“More like his magic,” said Hermione. “It always does that. He doesn’t realize he’s been hurt until the rush is over, and then it all pours out of him at once.” 

“So we’ve noticed. He’s always fainting,” Edward taunted near his ear. 

“Shut up,” Harry groaned feeling embarrassed. It was honestly the first time Edward had stuck around after he collapsed for so long, and seemed to not be interested in moving or leaving so suddenly. He nudged his back against Edward’s chest in reflex. “I can’t help it! Is everyone alright?” 

“Nothing that could not be healed,” said Jean-Claude. “Except Yasmeen and her human servant.” He didn’t sound the least bit bothered by it. “It saves me the trouble from ripping them apart anyway for their betrayal.” 

“How long have I been out?” 

“Four days.” 

Harry gasped. “Teddy?” 

“You mean this Teddy?” said a deep voice at the door suddenly. 

It was Rafael, and in his arms was Teddy who looked like Harry’s mini-me. He was going to blame the round black glasses on Hermione or Draco. Not a second after Rafael placed him on his feet did the boy run to the bed. Hermione and Draco quickly moved as the boy dived onto the bed without care for his safety or anyone else in the way.

“You’re awake!” 

“Hey Teddy Bear!” Harry grabbed him, and grimaced slightly at the weight that pressed in on him. 

“Take it easy, mon Petit Loup,” Jean-Claude cooed with a gentle pet to the boy’s black hair that he was sporting. 

Teddy drew back, his emerald eyes so much like Harry’s shining. “Sorry! I missed you so much!” 

“We told him the truth without the horror,” said Micah with a calm smile. In other words how they had to save the city, and Harry needed to get better. 

“Thank you. I don’t want him lied to. Even if it’s hard,” said Harry rubbing the snuggling boy’s back. 

“I spoke with Sergeant Storr,” said Hermione tilting her head. 

Harry paled. “He was here?” 

“Yeah, he saw it all. He wasn’t happy until I showed him the order of executions,” she winced. “I might have forged them all except Alejandro and Mr. Oliver’s-” 

“They won’t care,” said Draco waspishly. “They want nothing to do with the non-magical world. I paid good money for the warrants.”

“You paid for them?” Micah asked. 

“Yup. I said that Harry Potter needed it and gave the Minister Harry’s magical signature as proof. You can’t fake a magical signature just so you know. They named a price, and the transaction happened. Harry can get  _ anything _ , and can get it smoother with a little gold exchange.” 

“-He was also pleased to get the body bags of Alejandro and Mr. Oliver, I’ll expect the coroner will have a field day when they get DNA results back,” said Hermione on that same vein. 

Harry settled back further against the quietly breathing Edward. He was taking as much advantage of the rare warmth of the man not moving. He might not be able to cuddle him without fear of getting his throat slit, but he could take advantage of his momentarily tired state. 

Yes. Good idea, Harry! Score a point! He didn’t jump in surprise at the arm that wound around him, allowing him to settle further against the chest at his back. Teddy was snoozing now between his legs, small arms wrapped around his torso. 

“What time is it?” 

“Three in the morning.” 

“Ah. Has he been to school at all?” Harry asked nervously, threading his fingers through Teddy’s hair some more. 

“Yes, we’ve been taking turns picking him up every day,” Edward remarked. “I don’t think the teacher likes me much.” 

“You? She looked at me as if she wanted to stab me,” Micah grumbled.

“No, she looked at you like you were a piece of meat that she wanted to eat,” Hermione rectified causing smirks and laughter in the room. 

“Is that how they look these days?” Micah wondered.

“I had to use a Confundus Charm. She was so annoying,” Draco grumbled. 

“Please, no obliviating Teddy’s teachers until he’s done with them!” Harry insisted. 

“Confounding is not Obliviation,” Draco said airily.

“Close enough.” 

Now that everything had calmed down, Harry realized two different things all at once. One, he was absolutely starving, and for a second. He had to go to the bathroom, and he had to go now otherwise Jean-Claude was going to be in his coffin instead of bed come morning. 

He made this well known to much laughter and teasing when Micah gently pulled Teddy’s sleeping body off him. Jean-Claude refused to let him stand, and swept him off to the bathroom in the most embarrassing bridal style fashion. 

“Oi! You’re not staying in here with me!” Harry smacked the vampire on the shoulder. 

“Oui, mon Amour, I am. I am responsible if you fall.” 

Panic. “EDWARD!” Harry called out with a flail in Jean-Claude’s arms. 

“Do be quiet, Little Raven, Teddy is asleep.” 

“You coward!”

His cheeks blazed as more laughter picked up in the room, Jean-Claude’s audacious smile as he was set back on his feet. “Leave!” Harry pushed on the hard perfect chest. “A man’s kidneys get very embarrassed when dark looming men hover over them!” 

Jean-Claude merely smiled. “You are dashing, mon Amour.” He dipped down and swept a kiss across Harry’s forehead. “Merci.” 

“Uh huh, Merci yourself if you don’t leave this bathroom!” Harry grumbled, too much in need of the toilet to get all fuzzy and cuddly with his vampire sweetie. 

“ _ Oui, Oui, _ I will leave you to your privacy! But not for long. If I hear so much as a pin drop, I will be back!” He turned for the door only to pause. 

Harry grumbled and used his knee to push the vampire out, and then slammed the door to muffle the snickers. A man needed a moment alone sometimes. He let out a breath, and then made a beeline for the toilet. 

Come to find out, Teddy had gotten to see the Circus for the first time and without Harry. He’d had a good pout about that when he was told how Micah and Jean-Claude gave him a tour with the ever watchful Edward. Harry couldn’t believe he missed it, but then was rewarded when Micah presented him with camera footage taken by Rafael.

The kid went crazy! He kept changing his features into whichever person he was with, including a mini-Rafael a few times. He had everyone wrapped around his finger. Harry had watched for hours as Doctor Lillian refused to let him leave the Circus or Jean-Claude’s room until the stitches in his chest were gone. Micah and Edward would alternatively pick him up from school. Sometimes, Rafael if he’d gotten off work at the right time. Harry wasn’t allowed to go far. Lillian hovered something worse than Madam Pomfrey ever did. 

He did catch up with Dolph after everything that had happened. Dolph agreed to meet him at Dead Dave’s. Edward went ahead for cover, and Harry was still stunned that the assassin was hanging around for so long. He didn’t seem ready to leave so suddenly like usual. 

He slipped into a reserved seat, and Luther was already on him with his favorite grilled chicken sandwich and coffee. Dolph came in five minutes later as tall and stern as he always was. He slid in across from Harry. 

“You look better,” said Dolph looking him over. “Last I saw, you were covered in blood having been stabbed in the chest by a kid.” 

“He was an old vampire,” said Harry folding his hands together. 

“I’ve had words with your boss. You shouldn’t have to bother with him after I told him that what you were doing was undercover police business.” He looked uncomfortable for a moment as Luther brought him fresh coffee. “You had warrants for everyone?” 

“I told you. My name carries weight in that world. Did you not see what he tried to do?” 

Dolph frowned and nodded sharply. “He tried to start an earthquake, but something - magical stopped it?” 

“Yeah, that was Hermione.” 

“The young lady? She is impressive,” Dolph admitted. 

“She’s brilliant. She’s the brightest witch of the age. I might have raw power, but she has the brain.” 

“Let me guess, the one with the finishing blow is the Master?” Harry didn’t answer. “I don’t need to know more. I shouldn’t know more.”

“So, what did the coroner say when they saw Mr. Oliver?” 

Dolph’s eyes rounded and he took a deep drink from the scalding coffee. How he could do it without burning his mouth, Harry had no idea. He was impressed. “There is no machine or scale that can truly date him. They have had to send samples to China, and the other… Aztec?” 

“He was around before it was built. He was there when it fell. He is the vampire that you were looking for.” 

Dolph nodded. “Yeah, his fangs match. What were those things?” 

“Naga. Part human, part snake. Lamia was the one I killed. They’re immortal, but the blade I had was forged by goblins with a venom that could even kill immortal creatures.” 

Dolph continued to sip at his hot coffee. “I don’t really approve, Harry. You know that, right?” 

“I know. But there’s not much you can do. I’ve chosen my path, and I stand by it.” 

“You look so young.” He shook his head. 

“I’m older than I look.” 

“I swear you died. I heard that vampire say you were not breathing. How is it you are alive?” he asked. 

“Obviously, I’m not a vampire, Dolph. I’d be burning right now from having walked here on foot.” 

“A lycanthrope?” 

“No. I’m a wizard. I’m a wizard who has faced death over and over again, and until he wishes to claim me, I will not die, and neither will you, Dolph. It is only his decision, no one else’s. Mr. Oliver had expired centuries ago. He was on borrowed time. I think we might be able to make things a little better for all of St. Louis if we try to work together. Humans and Supernatural. It won’t work if it’s only one side.” 

“You think so? I’m not so sure. All I’ve seen…” Dolph shook his head. “All you’ve seen. How do you separate them?” 

“Just like I separate humans like Jeffrey Dahmer from Zerbrowski. Just like I separate Theodore Bundy from Rudolph Storr. I separate Mr. Oliver from all the other vampires, the ones that love St. Louis, love their community, and do not want to be treated as second class. If only the law enforcement could understand what having a vampire cop on retainer could do for the city. Dead Dave anyone?” He made a flourishing gesture much like Jean-Claude could. “I highly doubt gang-bangers and petty thieves would be so willing to shoot at a Supernatural.” 

Dolph didn’t agree or disagree, but Harry knew he had got the man to think. He looked like he was warring with himself about something. Probably trying to separate what he saw at the Circus to the small innocent face of the Harry Potter in front of him. 

Dolph drained his coffee and he soon left with a pat on Harry’s shoulder. Not long after Edward slid into the booth right beside him instead of the opposite. They were facing the wall and blacked out windows. Edward must hate having his back to the rest of the room.

He said nothing, and instead stared at Harry as though he were a piece of meat, ready to be eaten. 

Harry arched an eyebrow as the man reached for the chain around his neck and tugged the charm out of his shirt. He looked at it and back into Harry’s eyes. Then Edward pulled bringing him closer, and Harry kissed him. Edward’s fingers grazed the back of the neck beneath the torc where his new tattoo lay as Harry opened to Edward without a care for anyone staring at them. 

He wasn’t quite sure what Death felt or thought; and he wasn’t sure if he could withstand a painstaking future without Death. 

But, at least he wasn’t alone. Harry could live with that. 

Until his  _ real _ Death. 

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Nightmare Before Christmas next: Harry tackles the worst that life has to offer-  
> Dating. 
> 
> Here's is the summery if anyone is interested:   
> ‘Tis the season, and it’s about to run red when Edward returns for a dinner and a movie. If that wasn’t enough, there was something going on with Teddy; and being a human servant to his vampire sweetie, Jean-Claude, isn’t easy. Especially when you have to divide nights, deal with the added complications of the Thronnos Rokke and the Blood Drinkers Clan, and somehow Micah fits in there too. Merry Christmas Harry and Happy Hunting! 
> 
> \- First Chapter up on Sunday.


End file.
